Hold My Hand
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica apartada del mundo. Nunca se relacionaba con nadie, solo con sus libros. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella. Un día decide decirle todo lo que siente. 'No te preocupes, si agarras mi mano, todo saldrá bien' TH
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_**..Hold my Hand..**_

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B. _

**Capítulo 1: **_Prólogo. _

**Edward's Pov. **

El despertador sonó y causó que me despertase, obvio está. Decidí apagarlo antes de que mi madre, Esme, viniese y lo apagase ella. No la haría subir las escaleras. Y no es que yo estuviera en el segundo piso, si no en el tercero. Mucho más trabajo para mí, y todos los que habitan en esta familia.

Me metí en mi cuarto de baño y me di una relajante ducha, la cual logró mi cometido.

Me vestí simple. Bueno, Alice es la que compra mi ropa, así que, no sé lo que pensar.

Alice es mi hermana melliza. Es muy bajita, hasta el punto de que se parece a un duende de las Navidades. Tenía su cabello negro azabache y cada una de sus puntas, giraban alrededor de su cara, irregularmente. Sus ojos, en vez de verdes como los míos y los de mamá, eran azules como los de mi padre, Carlisle. Ella es muy… ¿hiperactiva? Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor para definirla. En fin, puedes ir con ella por todo el centro comercial y arrasar con todas las tiendas de las mejores marcas. Vamos, que era una _Fashion Victim._ Pero así la queríamos todos y no la cambiamos por nada del mundo. Puede ser muy efusiva, pero es muy tierna y cariñosa. Sobre todo con su Jazz…

Me coloqué unos vaqueros y un polito, que era así rosa, rosa chicle y azul.

Cuando me viera Emmett, seguramente me diría que era gay, pero cuando me ve que voy más 'Pijo' de lo normal, me lo dice una y otra vez.

¿Qué quién es Emmett?

Emmett es mi hermano mayor. Es grande, y con grande me refiero a que parece un gran oso a dos patas. Tenía el pelo negro – como el de Alice – y rizado. Puede parecer un tío severo y duro, solo por las facciones físicas que tiene, pero cuando lo conoces, siempre tiene esa sonrisa de niño chico con sus característicos hoyuelos. También tenía los ojos como los de mi padre.

-Buenos días, mamá. – Saludé cuando entré a la cocina.

Mi madre era la mejor del mundo. Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón. Yo había heredado de ella el color de ojos y el color de cabello. El cobrizo. Era muy cariñosa y amigable. Siempre podías hablarle de lo que quisieras, porque siempre estaba ahí para escucharte pacientemente. Siempre estaba al pendiente de sus niñitos. Siempre seríamos los pequeños que corretearían por el jardín alegremente mientras ella y mi padre tomaban un refresco sentados, y abrazados.

-Buenos días, cariño. – Se dio la vuelta y me pasó un plato con mi desayuno.

Consistía en un gofre con chocolate líquido, con zumo de naranja natural y fruta.

Sé que es un desayuno con mucho dulce, cítricos y vitaminas, pero eso es lo que me gustaba a mí, el contraste entre unas cosas y otras. Casi siempre desayunaba lo mismo y nunca me cansaba. Y no lo iba a hacer, o eso esperaba.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludaron efusivamente Alice y Emmett.

-Hola. – Saludé con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena. – Me regañó dulcemente mi madre. ¿Lo veis? ¡No grita! – Eso le va más a Emmett que a ti, cielo. – Reí por su comentario.

-¡Oye! – Replicó el susodicho, molesto.

-Buenos días. – Saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? – Preguntó Emmett desesperadamente.

-¡Ay, Emmett! ¡Siempre piensas en lo mismo! ¡Te vas a poner más gordo de lo que estás! – Criticó mi hermana.

-Yo no estoy gordo, lo que pasa es que tengo muchos músculos y soy ancho de huesos. – Respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿No tienes una frase mejor para decir? Siempre dices las mismas, y ya aburre. – Comentamos Alice y yo. Sí, poderes de mellizos. Soltamos unas risas.

-Vale, está claro que hoy es el día 'Intentemos enojar a Emmett Cullen'. – Replicó.

-Pero si tú nunca puedes estar enfadado, cariño. – Le dijo mi madre mientras reía. – Toma, anda. – Le pasó un plato igual que el mío, solo que triplicado por seis.

-Lo que digo. – Alice se sentó a mi otro lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo estás, hermanito? – Preguntó con voz inocente.

-Bien. – Le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy muy bien, sé que lo ibas a preguntar pero así te ahorro saliva, ¿no crees? – Dijo todo de un tirón, sin respirar si quiera. – Gracias, mamá, pero no tengo mucha hambre. – Alice apartó el plato con varios restos de fruta.

Eso solo podía significar que estaba en sus días. Ella nunca dice 'no' a un plato de fruta made in Cullen's House.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Alice se fue con Emmett en su Jeep. Yo me fui en mi amado Volvo.

Me monté y conduje a toda velocidad por el pueblo, hacia el instituto.

Llegué y todavía mis hermanos no habían llegado, puesto que ellos recogerían a Jasper y a Rose, sus respectivos novios.

Como veis, el solitario de la familia soy yo, pero mi corazón ya tenía dueña…

-¡Eddie! – Chilló una voz demasiado chillona para mi gusto.

-Tanya, te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas así. Quítate. – La aparté cuando tenía intenciones de besarme.

-Pero, cariño. – Hizo un puchero. El más malo que he visto en mi vida.

-Pero nada, Tanya. Y de cariño nada. Tú + yo = No compatibles. Entiéndelo. – Le volví a decir.

-Hmm. – Se enfurruñó y se fue con sus _queridas_ amigas, Lauren y Victoria.

-¡Hola, Edward! – Me saludó Rose. Vi que el Jeep de Emmett ya estaba aparcado al lado de mi Volvo negro.

-Rose, Jasper. – Dije a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué tal, Edward? – Saludó Jasper.

El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases y allí la vi, a la dueña de mi corazón…

* * *

**Holaaaa! =D **

**Bueno, espero que os guste mi nueva historia, principalmente, esto iba a ser un One-Shot pero he decidido meter algunas cosas y pues como que iba a quedar muy sobrecargado! u.u **

**Bueno, los capítulos serán así, del mismo tamaño. Puede que alguno sea un poco más grande, pero NUNCA más pequeño ^^ **

**Os quería decir, que la proxima actualización no sé cuando será, puesto que estoy mala (u.u) y cuando cojo la gripe pues... la cojo bien, hasta tal punto en el que me tienen que inyectar un medicamento para poder respirar bien, así que no sé, pero espero que sea cuanto antes! =D **

**muchas gracias a todas las que se pasen por este fic! =D **

**chauu, me tengo que ir ^^ **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	2. Está Decidido

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_..__**Hold my Hand..**_

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B. _

**Atención: **_En__el capítulo anterior, se me olvidó mencionar que este fic está inspirado en una canción de Michael Jackson con Akon. La canción se llama 'Hold My Hand', por eso el título del fic ^^_

**Capítulo 2: **_Está decidido. _

**Edward's Pov. **

_El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases y allí la vi, a la dueña de mi corazón…_

Estaba allí, en la última mesa en la última fila. Como siempre, estaba escuchando su inseparable iPod azul.

Ella era simplemente… perfecta. Por lo menos para mí, ya que algunas personas pensaban que era una antisocial y que rehusaba hablar con nadie.

Pero tenía algo… que me había cautivado desde el primer día que llegó a este instituto.

Era alta, pero no tanto como yo. Tenía bien definidas sus curvas, aunque casi nunca se le notaban, puesto que siempre llevaba ropa holgada como sudaderas y sus imprescindibles vaqueros. Siempre con sus Converses. Tenía esos ojos chocolate que cada día me llamaban más y más. Al igual que sus ojos, estaba sus labios. Parecían ser suaves y cálidos, y como sus ojos, cada día quería besarla y besarla hasta hartarme… Aunque creo que eso nunca podría pasar. Después estaba su cabello, que cada vez que pasabas por su lado, te golpeaba su inigualable olor a fresas.

Como he dicho antes, es que es perfecta. No hay ningún otro adjetivo para cualificarla.

¿Que por qué no le digo mis sentimientos?

Simple. Cada vez que le quieres hablar o le hablas como lo haces con cualquier otra persona, se queda mirándote como esa mirada achocolatada fijamente y llena de dolor y de tristeza… que no puedo explicar lo que siento cuando la miro a los ojos. Además, no quiero que piense que solo le digo lo que siento para _levantarle el ánimo_. Y sé, que personas como ellas solo se creen que las personas les brindan su ayuda porque le dan _lástima._ Todo lo contrario a lo que yo sentía por ella.

Yo por ella, daría mi vida propia.

-¿Piensa pasar? – Me interrumpió mi profesor. No me había dado cuenta de que me la había quedado mirando más de la cuenta.

-Claro, profesor. Perdone. – Me disculpé y tomé asiento junto con mi hermana Alice.

-¿Otra vez vas mirando a Bella? – Preguntó en un susurro.

-Cállate, estoy pensando cuando la vi por primera vez – Le contesté. No valía la pena mentirle a Alice, de alguna manera se enteraría de lo que estaba pensando. Y, de todas maneras, yo le cuento todo y ella también me lo cuenta todo.

-Todas querrían un novio como tú, hermanito. – Puso su característica sonrisa y se giró hacia la pizarra, ya que el profesor había comenzado con su clase de Literatura.

**Flashback. **

_Hoy era el "típico" día en el que todo el mundo comenta la llegada de un nuevo alumno. Algo que no ocurre desde que nosotros, los Cullen, llegásemos hace como tres años. Teníamos como doce años – Emmett trece – y no nos importaba lo que decían. Ahora teníamos quince años y la cotilla principal – Jessica Stanley – lo iba gritando por todo el instituto y era inevitable escucharlo con tales gritos que pegaba. _

_-Nos vemos luego, chicos. – Se despidió mi adorable madre cuando nos bajamos del coche. _

_Nos dirigimos hacia nuestras clases. Casi todas las tenía con mi hermana, Alice, o si no me tocaba con las insoportables de Tanya, Lauren y compañía. Eran las clases que más odiaba. _

_Me senté en mi pupitre al lado de Alice y esperamos a que entrase el profesor, peleándonos sin hacer daño. _

_Entonces entró la chica nueva y mi mundo se paralizó. _

_Una primera mirada y ya estaba totalmente enamorado. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ahora mismo no me interesaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo me importaba mirando su rostro de ángel. _

_-Seremos las mejores amigas, junto con Rose. – Dijo Alice, también mirándola. _

_-Lo que digas, Alice. – Le dije, sabiendo que nunca tenía una mala 'pronosticación' con las personas. _

_-Seremos un gran grupo. Todos. – Volvió a decir. Yo solo rodé los ojos _

**Fin del Flashback. **

_**-**_Edward. – Me llamó Alice.

-¿Eh? – Pregunté confundido.

-Para ya de soñar, estás babeando nuestro pupitre. – Dijo entre divertida y enfadada. Raramente podrías encontrar a Alice enfadada. Desde que he vivido con ella, solo la he encontrado verdaderamente enfadada dos veces.

Una: _Cuando Emmett le pegó un chicle en su pelo sin querer queriendo. _Típico en él.

Dos: _Cuando Bella se resignó a hablar con ella. _

Vino muy enfadada porque la chica parecía que estaba muda y ni siquiera le había respondido a su simple 'hola'. Yo solo le dije, que ella tendría sus motivos por los cuales no quería hablar con ella.

Eso hizo que mis esperanzas de tener 'algo' con ella se fueran por el retrete, pues si no quería hablar con la loca de mi hermana, no querría saber nada de mí, un chico normal comparado con un ángel como ella.

-Está decidido. – Dije cuando estuvimos en la cafetería, sobresaltando a Emmett que estaba comiendo y a Jasper y a Alice, que estaban en su sesión de cariños matutinos.

-¿Está fumado, Edward? – Preguntó cautelosamente Jasper.

-No, nada de eso. Creo que Edward se ha pinchado. – Le contradijo Emmett.

-¿Y si se ha drogado? – Preguntó Rose.

-Ay, por favor. Yo nunca haría eso. Y lo sabéis. – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sabemos. – Respondieron todos. – Es solo que nos has sobresaltado con ese 'Está decidido', que por cierto, no sé a qué viene. – Continuó Alice.

-Le diré todo acerca de mis sentimientos a Bella. – Les dije ya que todos estaban al corriente de mi situación.

-_¿Alguien ha dicho 'Bella'?_ – Preguntó la voz del imbécil de Newton. Rodé los ojos.

-Edward, llevamos años aquí y ella no ha cruzado palabra con nadie. Excepto con los profesores. – Recordó dulcemente Rose.

Sí, era muy dulce cuando estaba de buenas, pero no te la cruces cuando está de malas, no es nada comparada con osos recién salidos de la invernación…

-Ya lo sé, Rose. Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. – Le contesté.

-Sí que pierdes algo. Pierdes las esperanzas. – Se coló Emmett –por desgracia– a nuestra conversación.

-Ay, grandullón. – Reprochó Alice a Emmett. – No das ánimos. Tú inténtalo, hermanito. La intención es lo que cuenta.

-Alice sí que sabe subir los ánimos, no como _otros_… - Dije al aire, esperando que cogiese la indirecta.

-¿A quién te refieres con _otros_? – Preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Vaya, pensaba que eras menos tonto. – Se incorporó Jasper a la conversación.

-¡Pero de qué me estoy perdiendo! – Gritó, levantando las manos hacia el techo, llamando la atención de toda la gente que se encontraba en la cafetería.

-¡Emmett! – Le reprendimos.

Me giré hacia su mesa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto.

_¡MENTIROSO! Solo llevas quince minutos sin saber de ella. La sigues a todos lados. _

Gracias por tus ánimos, conciencia.

Además, no es cierto. Yo no la sigo, solo vamos a las mismas clases, nada del otro mundo.

Tocó el timbre que daba paso de nuevo a las clases y me levanté rápidamente, puesto que era una de las clases que estaba solo con Bella.

Llegué y me senté. Llegué el segundo, como siempre. La primera era ella.

La clase se empezó a llenar hasta que entró el profesor.

-Buenos días, clase. – Nos saludó. Nosotros de los devolvimos. – Bien, hoy empezaremos haciendo un trabajo por pareja.

-¿¡QUÉ! – Empezaron a refunfuñar.

¡No os quejéis! Por una actividad que podría hacer con la dueña de mi corazón, no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad.

Porque seguramente, este trabajo se alargaría y podría estar muchas tardes con ella… Aunque estuviese haciendo el trabajo de Biología.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola! =D **

**Espero que os guustee! ^^ **

**Puedo estar mala, pero eso no me impide poder estar en el ordenador, así que como hoy tampoco he ido al instituto (He ido al médico) pues me he puesto a escribir ^^ **

**Mi médico me ha dicho que tengo Faringitis y Gripe tipo alta (O algo así xD) **

**La verdad, es que no me esperaba es que este fic tuviese tan buena acogida! *-* **

**12 Revieews! Eso para mí ya es todo un logro en un solo capítulo! =D **

**En serio, graciiass! *O* **

**Me tengo que ir a comer, aquí son las tres de la tarde y pues es la hora de comer (aunque mi madre se está retrasando, no trae mi comida! Hecha por mi abuela ^^) **

**Os deeejoo y de nuevo, gracias! *.* **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: **Chika-midori** espero que actualices cuanto antes, quiero ya adaptar "Will Not Know Anybody" T.T' ya sabes, actuliza o me pongo psicopata como alguien que tu sabes ¬¬ xD**


	3. ¡Me ha hablado!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_..__**Hold my Hand..**_

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B. _

**Capítulo 3: **_¡Me ha hablado!_

**Edward's Pov. **

_-Buenos días, clase. – Nos saludó. Nosotros de los devolvimos. – Bien, hoy empezaremos haciendo un trabajo por pareja._

_-¿¡QUÉ! – Empezaron a refunfuñar._

_¡No os quejéis! Por una actividad que podría hacer con la dueña de mi corazón, no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad._

_Porque seguramente, este trabajo se alargaría y podría estar muchas tardes con ella… Aunque estuviese haciendo el trabajo de Biología._

Sí, eso es. Ni ella ni yo teníamos compañero, y por lógica tendríamos que ir juntos.

Estaba saltado – como Alice – en mi interior, por lo feliz que estaba.

-Edward, Bella. – Nos llamó el profesor, nos levantamos y fuimos a su mesa. – Os tendréis que poner juntos. ¿Algún problema?

¡Claro que no!

-No, profesor. – Dije, ella solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Durante lo que dure el proyecto, os sentaréis juntos.

-Está bien. – Acepté. Vi que Bella volvía a asentir.

Nos giramos y nos sentamos en la que era antes mi mesa solitaria. Ahora estaría con ella.

La clase pasó rápidamente. El profesor explicó lo que debíamos hacer y poner en el trabajo.

-¿Edward? – Me llamó una voz suave, la cual, nunca en mi vida, había podido escuchar.

-¿Eh? – Pregunté tontamente. ¿Quién me llamaba?

-¿Edward? – Volvió a llamar esa voz. Me giré hacia ella y vi que era Bella. ¡Qué voz!

-¿Sí?

-Si quieres puedo hacer yo sola el trabajo. De verdad que no me importaría. – Ofreció. Me sentí rechazado.

-¿Estás bromeando? No, me sentiría culpable dejándote a ti todo el trabajo. No, o lo hacemos los dos juntos o ninguno lo hace. – Le dije.

Pareció dudar y pensarlo un montón de veces.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos? – Vale, eso ha quedado mal.

-¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana?

-Claro, está bien. – Aceptó. - ¿Dónde?

-¿En mi casa? Seguro que a mi madre no le importará. – Añadí.

-Si tú lo dices. Nos vemos. – Se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió del aula.

Las demás clases restantes las tenía con ella, pero siempre estaba sola.

En el recreo, me fui con Alice y nos fuimos hacia uno de los pocos parques de Forks.

-Alice, ¿Sabes quién me habló hoy? – Pregunté alegre.

-¿Quién? – Preguntaron todos.

-¿Os llamáis Alice? – Pregunté retóricamente. Ellos rieron. – Me ha hablado Bella.

-¿Bella Swan? – Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, la misma. – Le dije.

-¿De qué hablasteis? – Esta vez fue Rose quién preguntó.

-En Biología, tenemos que hacer un trabajo por parejas y como yo me siento solo y ella también, pues nos pusieron juntos. – Conté con una enorme sonrisa. – Lo que pasa es que ella no está por muy a la labor de hablar. – Torcí el gesto.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Quiere hacer el trabajo ella sola. No la he dejado, por supuesto. Le he dicho que mañana la espero en la casa. Lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar antes con mamá.

-Seguro que no le importa, Edward. – Con este tema, era cuando Emmett se mostraba totalmente serio.

-Ya, de todas maneras tengo que hablar de nuevo con Bella para aclarar la hora y si sabe llegar. – Respondí.

Después de esa pequeña charla, nos tuvimos que ir de nuevo al instituto, ya que se iban a retomar las clases de nuevo.

Las otras tres clases restantes, pasaron rápidamente.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina a ir a ver a mi madre. Siempre hacía lo mismo, no era novedad.

-Hola, mamá. – Saludé mientras dejaba mi mochila en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Hola, hijo. – Saludó y me dio un beso.

-¿Y tus hermanos? – Preguntó.

-Ellos tenían que dejar a Rose y a Jasper, ya que hoy se fueron en el Jeep. – Expliqué. Ella asintió.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Preguntó mientras que removía los espaguetis de la cazuela.

-¡Genial! – Respondí. - ¿Te acuerdas de la chica de la que te hablé?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Hablas de ellas todos los días. – Bromeó. – Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Preguntó interesada.

-Me han juntado con ella en un proyecto de Biología. – Le expliqué amablemente. – Y al principio, me dijo que le dejara hacer ella sola el trabajo y yo le dije que me sentiría culpable. Así que, no se negó y aceptó trabajar conmigo. No te importa que venga a hacer el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. De todas formas, me encantaría conocer a la chica que te tiene encandilado. – Rió.

-Ay, madre mía. – La besé en la mejilla y cogí mi mochila. – Ahora vuelvo, voy a dejar la maleta en mi cuarto.

Subí y me adentré en mi preciado cuarto. Era exactamente como yo quería. Lleno de música clásica – pero también moderna – y con mis libros favoritos. Este sería el cuarto más aburrido para un _pasota de la vida._ Pero yo como no lo soy, pues me gusta todo esto. Y quién me diga que soy un aburrido por escuchar música clásica, pues lo seré. No hay nada que me afecte. Solo me llegarían a afectar las palabras de ella.

Dejé la mochila sobre la silla giratoria de mi escritorio y volví a bajar.

La mesa estaba puesta y allí ya estaban Emmett y Alice, esperando la comida.

-No hace falta que ayudéis a mamá, en serio. – Dije con sarcasmo.

Fui a la cocina y cogí las cosas que faltaban. Comimos en una agradable charla. Papá terminaba su turno a las cuatro, por lo que no tardaría en llegar.

Me despedí de ellos y me encerré en mi habitación, para hacer la restante tarea que me habían mandado en el instituto.

Menos mal que hoy no era esos días en los que le daba a Emmett por poner su música Rock a todo volumen. No lograría concentrarme en los deberes.

Cuando hube terminado, bajé de nuevo a la sala. Allí estaba Alice, seguramente hablando con su Jasper. Emmett estaba o arriba o con su Rose. ¡Arg! Ellos ya tenían pareja y yo aquí, soltero, como siempre. Porque la chica a quién quiero solamente me ha dirigido tres palabras.

-Hola, enana. – Saludé sentándome a su lado.

-Ey, Eddie. – Saludó mientras dejaba su teléfono en la mesita de café. – Te veo como apagado, pero feliz. ¿Me quieres contar? – Preguntó amablemente.

-Puf, es que me siento tan raro entre tres parejas que todo el día se están dando mimitos, que es que me siento triste. Porque a Bella, por mucho que yo quiera, no va a sentir lo mismo. – Suspiré. – Además, nunca habla con nadie. Seguro que cuando hagamos el trabajo vamos a estar en un silencio incómodo. Y sabes, Alice, que yo no los soporto. Y si no habla nada, no sé cómo voy a actuar delante de ella o cómo hablarle si ella no me habla. Tengo un lío en mi cabeza que no sé cómo…

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar, nada más. Además, como una vez tú me dijiste: 'Sus motivos tendrá por los cuales no quiere hablar'. Y eso lo sabes tú mucho mejor que nadie, Edward. – Me animó.

-Gracias, enana. Pero es que por otro lado me siento feliz porque voy a estar con ella hasta que el trabajo termine. Pero me siento dolido de que no quiera trabajar conmigo. Y estar aquí, con personas enamoradas, no me ayuda en nada a mi estado de ánimo.

-Edward, no vale llorar y lo sabes. – Me dijo cuando una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla. Me la limpió rápidamente. – Sabes que con llorar no se va a arreglar nada. – Rió. – Si el destino ha querido que hagáis el trabajo juntos, será porque algo está tramando. – Me dijo.

-Lo sé. – Volví a suspirar. – Además, tú sabes eso muy bien. – Reí mientras me apoyaba en sus piernas. – Tu historia de amor es como un cuento de hadas. – Ella rió. – Tienes a Jasper y solo con una mirada lo sentisteis todo y ahora, mirad donde estáis. Juntos y sin límites. – Ahora reí yo. – Al día siguiente al que conociste a Jasper, viniste a mi habitación y me dijiste: 'Eddie, Eddie, ¡tienes cuñado!' Yo solamente reí, incapaz de creerte y ahora estás feliz. Solo falta tu vestido de Novia y tus hijos correteando para ser la princesa del cuento con final feliz. – Sonreí y la miré a los ojos. Vi que estaba llorando. - ¿Por qué lloras, hermanita? – Pregunté alarmado.

-Es que ahora me haces sentir culpable. Siempre he querido que tú seas feliz. Y me doy cuenta de que con mi felicidad y egoísmo solo te causo dolor. – Sollozó.

-Nada de eso, Mary Alice. Estoy contento por ti. Solo he dicho que no me gusta estar en un ambiente con mucha miel, sabiendo que ella nunca me podrá dar… ¿miel? – Reí y Alice me acompañó. – Venga, alegra esa cara. ¿Qué te parece hacer maratón de películas mientras que comemos helado de chocolate?

-Me parece estupendo. – Me sonrió y esta vez fue ella la que se recostó sobre mi regazo.

Vimos, sobre todo, películas Disney. Como por ejemplo, La Sirenita, que era la favorita de Alice, y Hércules, que era la mía. Siempre me había fascinado desde pequeño y todavía sigue haciéndolo después de verla tantas veces. Las estuvimos viendo comiendo helado de chocolate, hasta que se nos unió Emmett y nos pidió que pusiéramos Aladín, que era su película favorita.

Mi padre llegó a la hora que produjo mi madre y comimos todos juntos en una amena conversación. Después de eso, estaba muy cansado como para no dormirme. Por lo que me dormí pensando en mi ángel.

* * *

**Hoooola! =D **

**Espero que os haya gustado! :D **

**Bueno, no sé como va a actuar Bella, así que no me preguntéis porque ni yo misma lo sé T.T **

**Aii, me encantó el momento "mellizos" entre Alice&Edward *-* **

**Ay, ay, ay, en serioo, graciias por todos los maravillosos Reviews que me mandáiss! :D **

**wiii, 39 Reviews! Es que no me lo creoo! *-* **

**Graciias a todas las que se molestan en agregarme a Favoritos/Alertas y las que me dejan un review o a las que leen solamente ^^ **

**Bueno, os tengo que dejar, aquí, en España son las 2:50 de la madrugada y estoy que me caigo de sueño Y.Y **

**Sí, wee tuvimos puente, y hasta el miercoles no voy al instituto! Haber si me da tiempo a actualizar alguna de mis otras historias, pero no sé, porque en estos dos días me tengo que levantar temprano porque al ser festivo, mi academia de matematicas paasa por la mañana, en vez de por la tarde, tengo de 10 a 11 y encima después, me tengo que poner la vacuna de los 14, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a las intecciones XD **

**No me malinterpretéis ¬¬ he estado 5 años (casi 6) la vacuna de la alergia -.- **

**No os aburro más!:D solo deciros que mañana actualizaré Will Not Know Anybody. Por fin! =D (Quien no se haya pasado, que se pase, es realmente buena, por lo menos para mi =/) **

**Se os quiere con toooodo el corazon ^^**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	4. ¿Obsesionado?

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_..__**Hold my Hand..**_

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B._

**Capítulo 4: **_¿Obsesionado?_

**Edward's Pov. **

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté alegre, por la nueva esperanza de poder hablar de nuevo con Bella. Me puse mi típica ropa, la cual siempre está escogida por mi hermana, y me la puse, no sin antes darme una ducha.

Bajé, y mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo y vi que mi madre estaba en la cocina, preparando nuestros respectivos desayunos.

-Buenos días, mamá. – Saludé.

-Buenos días. – Dijo mientras me pasaba mi desayuno bien cargado. -¿Y tus hermanos?

-Como siempre. Ahora bajarán. – Le respondí mientras me sentaba. Mi madre soltó unas risitas y volvió a lo suyo. A los pocos minutos, llegaron Alice y Emmett, muy alegres, como siempre. Cuando terminé de desayunar, me despedí rápidamente y cogí mi mochila.

-¿Y esa bulla que te ha entrado rápidamente? – Preguntó mi madre divertida.

-Va a volver a hablar con Bella. – Contestaron mis hermanos, felices… por mí. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de Emmett.

-Oh, eso está muy bien. – Me respondió mi madre. – Dile que las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas siempre y cuando ella quiera venir. – Añadió.

-Claro. – Le respondí. – Nos vemos ahora. – Me monté en mi Volvo y salí rumbo al instituto.

Aparqué, mientras que me decía a mí mismo que no debía estar nervioso por volver a hablar con ella. Por lo menos pedía que hablase un poquito más que ayer. Solo eso.

-Hola, Bella. – La saludé cuando la divisé. Solamente me miró y giró de nuevo su mirada. – Eh… Te quería decir que en mi casa se puede hacer el trabajo de Biología. – Ni siquiera me miró. – Bueno… ¿Puedes venir hoy a mí casa? – Ella se encogió de hombros. – _Bueno_… - Volví a repetir. - ¿Nos vemos? – Me despedí, aunque eso pareció más a una pregunta.

Bella, se fue directa a sus clases, sin despedirse de mí. Sinceramente, pienso que es un poco rara… pero me gusta así y no hay más que hablar. Es que es guapa, a su manera. Es una belleza natural, que no necesita maquillajes ni potingues para la cara como cualquiera otra del instituto. Porque ni las de primero se libran. Por ejemplo, Rosalie es guapa, pero a su manera. Igual que mi hermana. Pero no quiero decir que no sean guapas. Todo lo contrario. Pasé todo el día en ausente, mi cuerpo estaba, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de la tierra. El otro día me habló… Si eso se puede decir hablar, ya que no pronunció más de diez frases. Pero algo es algo. Me conformo con eso. La hora de Biología llegó y con ello llegó la hora en la cual me sentaría de nuevo con ella.

-Hola. – Saludé. Ella me miró y se giró, de nuevo, hacia la pizarra. – _Bueeeeeeeeeno… _- Susurré para mí. – _Esto va para largo_. – Esta vez, lo pensé.

La clase comenzó e intenté prestar atención, pero solo podía pensar en Bella, Bella y más Bella. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba obsesionado con ella. Pero tampoco llego a tanto… o eso creo. Yo creo que alguien me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?

-¿Sabes dónde está mi casa? – Le pregunté antes que se fuera pitando por la puerta.

-Me las apañaré. – Me dirigió una mirada llena de ira contenida, que no supe a qué venía y se fue por la puerta de clase.

-Ajá. – Dije para mí, con sarcasmo mientras que asentía.

La última clase pasó lentamente. Al fin, pudimos salir y me encontré con los chicos.

-Hola. – Saludé.

-¡Hermanito! – Me saludó Alice. - ¿A que hoy me vas a llevar de compras? – Puso su carita de perro mojado, a la cual solo mamá podía resistirse.

-Eh, hermanita, eso es lo que yo quisiera, créeme cuando te lo digo. – Le sonreí. – Pero Bella viene hoy a la casa para hacer un trabajo y pues no puedo.

-¿Qué? – Chillaron todos.

-Shh. – Los callé. – Por favor, no quiero a nadie en la casa. Bastante le cuesta hablar conmigo, imaginaros con todos nosotros. Y encima, Carlisle sale antes del trabajo. E incluso así, hay mucha gente.

-Está bien. – Dijeron derrotados. – Ahora, ¡De compras, Rose! – Informó, animadamente.

-¡Claro! – Respondió. – Por lo que quiere decir…

-Que vosotros también venís. – Cogieron a sus parejas por las manos, bueno, con ambas para que no se escaparan. – Adiós, Edward. – Dijeron todos a coro. Alice y Rose con una sonrisa en la cara y Emmett y Jasper lo dijeron mientras que rodaban los ojos. Se montaron en sus coches y salieron rumbo al centro comercial.

Yo me monté en mi Volvo, y conduje a mi casa tranquilamente.

-Hola, mamá. – Saludé sonriente, ante la nueva perspectiva de ver a Bella.

-Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal las clases? – Preguntó amablemente.

-Como siempre, mamá. Bueno, te quería comentar que hoy hay visita. Y no me refiero a Jasper y a Rose. Es la chica…

-Que te tiene loco. – Rió.

-Exactamente. – Contesté sonrojado. – Más vale que empiece a hacer mis tareas antes de que venga _la chica que me tiene loco_. – Avisé, riendo.

-Claro. – Aceptó. - ¿Y tus hermanos? – Me preguntó.

-Se han ido de compras. – Le contesté mientras salía por la puerta.

-Oh, qué novedad. – Rió. – Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-La conocerás esta tarde. – Le contesté alzando la voz para que me escuchase.

Me dio tiempo a hacer Lengua y Matemáticas, hasta que tocaron al timbre. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Bueno, la mitad de ellas, ya que mi madre se me adelantó cuando iba a la mitad del camino.

-¡Oh! – Dijo mi madre sorprendida. ¿Quién sería para que actuara así? - ¡Qué alegría verte, Bella!

* * *

**Hoola! :D **

**Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy muuuy liada y encima que ya estoy terminando la de mi querido vecino y la de rehacer nuestras vidas, pues quiero darle a esta historia el tiempo que se merece! ^^ **

**Primera cosa: Gracias por toodos los reviewwwwwwwwws! 59 en tres capítulos! :D me alegro que os guste esta historia ^^ **

**Segunda cosa: Ayer fuii al Ikea (xD) y ay Dios, mi paraíso! Estaba lleno de boniitos Volvooooooooooos! xD y bueno, los propietarios se me quedaban mirando con cara de WTF pero me daba igual ¬¬ xD **

**Bueno, comentaros que en estos días voy a presenciar como mi hermano hace comida mexicana! xDD eso debe de ser espectacular y yo no me lo pierdo xD ya que todo lo que coge, lo rompe! Lo digo por experiencia ¬¬ ya me ha roto varias cosas =( **

**Bueno, os tengo que dejar, porque mañana tengo un exámen de lengua (el cual me va a salir hecho un churro porque no he podido estudiar a causa de la gran jaqueca que tenía y sigo teniendo -.-) y encima a primera hora! u_u **

**De nuevo, graciias por todos los reviews, y que sepais que respondo los que puedo!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **


	5. Entiéndelo, no me gustas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_..__**Hold my Hand..**_

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B._

**Canción: **_Leave me alone – Michael Jackson._

**Capítulo 5: **_Entiéndelo, no me gustas. _

**Edward's Pov.**

_Me dio tiempo a hacer Lengua y Matemáticas, hasta que tocaron al timbre. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Bueno, la mitad de ellas, ya que mi madre se me adelantó cuando iba a la mitad del camino._

_-¡Oh! – Dijo mi madre sorprendida. ¿Quién sería para que actuara así? - ¡Qué alegría verte, Bella!_

¿Bella? ¿En serio? ¿De qué conocía mi madre a Bella para que actuara así con ella? Muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Hola, Esme. – Saludó amablemente. - ¿Edward te ha comentado que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos?

-Sí, claro…

-Hola, Bella. – Terminé de bajar las escaleras, para impedir que mi madre me dejase en ridículo, ya que seguramente diría _"Mi hijo no habla de otra cosa"_ Bastante humillado me siento ya.

Me miró y me dio una sonrisa falsa. ¿Y este comportamiento a qué se debe? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente para explicar su comportamiento hacia mí.

-¿Empezamos? – Pregunté cuando noté que un tenso e incómodo silencio se empezaba a crear en la sala.

Asintió y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

-Bueno, yo nos os molesto y me voy a la cocina. – Dijo mi madre y a continuación se fue a la cocina.

-Erm, ¿Qué tal? – Pregunté por entablar conversación.

Se encogió de hombros mientras que se giraba a su mochila y sacaba los materiales. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de qué era el trabajo.

-¿De qué es el trabajo? – Pregunté.

-El cuerpo humano. – Rodó los ojos.

-Oh, qué novedad. – Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

Estuvimos haciendo un rato el trabajo, mientras que yo preguntaba varias cosas. A las cuales, ella solo respondía con monosílabos o simplemente, no contestaba.

-Mira, Edward, te lo voy a dejar muy claro. Es más, no me importa si quiera que rompa tu corazón o todas esas tonterías, pero tú no me interesas. Entiéndelo, no me gustas. ¿Entendido? – Explicó cortantemente.

-Ugh, de acuerdo. – Suspiré.

Sentía una presión en el pecho, en el corazón. Me había rechazado sin ni siquiera yo decirle nada, pero parezco demasiado obvio. En fin, así es la vida. No todo es color de rosa. Y quien quiere algo, algo le cuesta. Y yo no me daría por vencido. Conquistaría a Isabella Swan, como que yo me llamo Edward Cullen. Como si tengo que suplicar, llorar o cualquier cosa. Pero tengo que plantar la semilla de duda en su cabeza. Una semilla que vaya creciendo y las dudas se disipen totalmente para dejar paso a la certeza. Como mínimo, tengo que hacer eso.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y seguíamos haciendo el dichoso trabajo. Le había ofrecido a Bella que parásemos, pero sabía que ella quería hacer todo lo posible hoy para así, tardaríamos menos días en hacer el trabajo. Aunque íbamos al mismo instituto… ¡Arg! Mi cabeza no puede parar de pensar.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya. – Recogió sus cosas y las metió en su mochila.

-Buenas noches, Bella. – Apareció mi madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella. – Espero verte pronto. – Le sonrió mi madre.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa, Bella? – Le pregunté.

-No, gracias. – Me respondió. – Nos vemos. – Se despidió por última vez. Mi madre fue tras ella, hacia la puerta.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que Edward te lleve a tu casa? Está lloviendo y hace mucho frío, además está muy oscuro, Bella.

-No, no me va a pasar nada, Esme. Nadie se acerca a una Swan. – Y sin más, se fue.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Me preguntó mi madre dulcemente.

-¿Cómo conoces a Bella? ¿Por qué habláis tan bien y a mí me trata como una mierda? ¿Por qué ha dicho que nadie se acerca a una Swan? ¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Por qué no habla más? ¿Qué oculta? ¿Por qué…? – Mi arrebato de preguntas pararon cuando vi a mi madre llorar. - ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-Nada. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. – Responderé a algunas de tus preguntas. Hay algunas que no puedo decirte, simplemente porque no me corresponde contarte nada y me sentiría mal, ya que la madre de Bella confió en mí como no lo ha hecho con otra persona. – Me avisó y yo, solamente asentí conforme. – Sí, la conozco. Su madre, Renée, tiene una cafetería en el pueblo, desde hace un par de años. Pero yo la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas…

-Entonces, si tan bien te llevas con ellas dos, ¿Por qué Bella y yo no nos conocemos de antes? – Volví a preguntar.

-Renée… Ella se marchó a otra ciudad nada más enterarse que estaba embarazada de Bella.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunté estupefacto.

-Edward, eso te lo tiene que contar Bella… Solo que ahora no. Todavía no está preparada. Dale tiempo, dale su espacio. – Me aconsejó.

-De acuerdo. – Le dije mientras asentía. - ¿No me vas a contestar a las otras preguntas?

-Solo a las que pueda… Bien, ella y yo hablamos 'tan bien' porque siempre quedo allí con Renée y ella me tiene mucho cariño. Soy una de las mejoras clientas de la cafetería y casi siempre está allí Bella, la cual se empeña en servirme aunque su madre se lo impida. – Mi madre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya no te puedo decir nada más, sólo… No agobies a Bella. Su vida no ha sido una vida que alguien merezca vivir.

Quería preguntar más cosas acerca del pasado y de la vida de Bella, pero en ese momento, llegó mi padre junto con mis hermanos.

-¡Buenas noches! – Saludó Alice, sin ninguna bolsa en sus manos. Seguro que las lleva Emmett.

-Hola, Alice. – Saludamos mi madre y yo. - ¿Y Emmett y papá? – Pregunté.

-Cogiendo las bolsas. – Respondió sonriendo.

-Uf, Alice, la próxima vez te traes un camión para traer las bolsas. – Comentó Emmett… Bueno, más que Emmett, eran muchas bolsas y a penas se veía un ojo de Emmett. – Casi la echan del Centro Comercial por tantas compras que hace.

-Oye, tengo que tener ropa nueva. – Le reprochó Alice. - ¿Y Bella? – Preguntó.

-Se ha ido como hace media hora. – Le contestó mi madre. – Voy a terminar de preparar la cena.

Vale, nada más de preguntar a mi madre. Se nota que le incomoda… Y que quiere mucho a los Swan, por lo que se ve.

-Buenas noche, familia. – Saludó mi padre cuando entró.

-Hey, papá. – Saludé mientras recogía todas las cosas del salón. Subí hasta mi cuarto y dejé las cosas allí.

Volví a bajar y la mesa y la cena ya estaban servidas. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Alice, ya que se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado esta tarde.

-Alice, ni siquiera preguntes. – Le susurré.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Porque no. A mamá le incomoda por algo que no sé y no quiero que se sienta incomoda. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro, no te preocupes, no lo voy a sacar. Entonces, ¿todo ha ido mal?

-Bastante mal, diría yo. – Le dije. – Me ha dado calabazas sin ni siquiera decirle yo nada. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Sé que esto no es algo que se oiga de mi boca, pero, debes de darle su espacio, Edward. No toda chica quiere ser el centro de atención a todas horas, ni que le anden preguntando a todas horas. Ya verás que si tú no le preguntas nada, acabará por hacerlo ella. Lo sé por experiencia propia. – Rió.

-Aceptaré tu consejo. – Reímos y la abracé. – Gracias, Alice.

-De nada, _Eddie. _

-Sabes que odio que me digas Eddie. – Le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa.

-Lo sé, y por eso lo hago. – Volvió a reír y se sentó.

Estamos cenando, cuando vi que Emmett iba a sacar el tema de Bella, por lo que Alice y yo negamos con la cabeza discretamente.

-¿Ibas a decir algo, Emmett? – Preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, claro. – Dijo decidido y Alice y yo tragamos saliva pesadamente, al ver que no había captado la indirecta. - ¿Por qué dejas comprar a Alice tanta ropa y a mí no me dejáis comprarme la _Xbox 360 Kinect_? – Mi hermana y yo suspiramos a la vez y mi padre negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Estos mellizos… - Murmuró. – Emmett, entiende que si Alice no quiere la ropa, la podemos donar, pero si tú te hartas de la dichosa consola no la vamos a poder donar. Sería desperdiciar el dinero. – Razonó mi padre.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Emmett. No hay más que hablar. – Dijo mi madre severamente. Cogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa a vuestra madre? - Preguntó mi padre.

Nosotros tres nos encogimos de hombros y seguimos cenando mientras que Carlisle reía entre dientes por el encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

**Hooola! **

**Espero que os haya gustado! Y quedaros con la frase de Alice: **_Ya verás que si tú no le preguntas nada, acabará por hacerlo ella. _**Jaja, eso va a dar muuucho juego x)**

**Siento el retraso, pero estoy bastante agobiada cn el instituto de Dios. Arg, lo odio, y sobre todo a los profesores T_T'**

**En fin, el jueves por la noche tenía planeado subir este capítulo, pero como veis no pudo ser, ya que el viernes, después del instituto me fui con mi amiga a su casa, y desde allí nos íbamos a un centro comercial, ya que habíamos quedado, etc, etc. Total, al final me quedé a dormir allí, en su casa xD Y he conocido a su hermana, que a penas tiene tres semanas y es más guapa *_* (Rubia y ojos claros xD) **

**No os aburro con esto mucho más. **

**No sé cuando voy a actualizar, y bla bla bla. (Este tema me aburre xD) **

**Graciias por todos los reviews! Hemos llegamos a los 81 y en 4 capítulos! Espero poder llegar a los 100 :D Puede que la actualización llegue antes, pero no prometo nada! :D**

**Me voy, haber si escribo algo de **Rehacer nuestras vidas **que hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo y ya tengo ganas de actualizar ^^**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

_So just leave me alone! _:D


	6. Psicología inversa

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_**..Hold my Hand..**_

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. __E&B._

**Canción: **_Shine a Light – McFly feat Taio Cruz._

**Capítulo 6: **_Psicología inversa._

**Edward's Pov. **

-Venga, Edward, levántate ya. –Repitió Alice.- Llegaremos tarde al instituto si no te levantas, Eddie. –Me instó.

-Que no, Alice. –Le repliqué.

Llevábamos así un rato. Tenía la cabeza bajo la almohada e instantáneamente, Alice me la quitaba. Yo, pillándola por sorpresa, se la arrebataba de sus manos. Lo mismo pasaba con el edredón, aunque eso me daba igual, ya que estaba lo bastante adormilado como para notar el frío que hacía aquella mañana.

-Venga, Edward. –Repitió cansada.- ¿Por qué mierda no te levantas de la cama, te vistes, desayunas y nos vamos? –Ugh, chungo. Alice está cabreada. No quiero ser el centro de su ira. ¡Que lo pague con su _Jazzy_!

-Bella Swan. –No le dije nada más, sabiendo que Alice lo pillaría al vuelo.

Sí, Bella Swan era la razón por la cual no quiero salir de mi habitación. Ni de mi cama. Quiero seguir regodeándome en mis tiernas calabazas que me tiraron ayer en mi pecho y en mi cara. No quiero ver a Bella Swan… Recordaría la tarde anterior y con ello las calabazas… Sé que me dije que la conquistaría sí o sí, pero no es tan fácil hacerlo cuando una chica te rompe el corazón sin tú ni siquiera declararte. Eso solo significaba una cosa, y por mucho que me doliese, tenía que aceptarlo…

Soy demasiado obvio cuando estoy con Bella.

_Tu madre también te dice que los ojos son la puerta del alma… A lo mejor a Bella se le da bien leer tus ojos…_

No sé ni para qué me doy ánimos a mí mismo. Total, ya me ha tirado las calabazas a mi cabeza sin importarle mis sentimientos… _Mira, Edward, te lo voy a dejar muy claro. Es más, no me importa si quiera que rompa tu corazón o todas esas tonterías, pero tú no me interesas. Entiéndelo, no me gustas. ¿Entendido? _Sus palabras fueron tan claras y tan serias… y eso hacía que mis esperanzas de conquistarla se fueran por la ventana.

¡Pero la tienes que conquistar y enseñarle el buen chico que eres y demostrarle todo tu amor hacia ella!

Venga, Edward, tú puedes.

-Por favor, Edward. –Rodó los ojos mientras que yo volvía al presente después de una escapada con mis pensamientos.- No puedes quedarte en la cama por no querer enfrentarte a Bella. –La voz de mi hermana se notaba cansada y yo ya me estaba empezando a sentir culpable de su cansancio.- Hazme caso y también a mi consejo. Ignórala. Ya verás que cuando ella vea que la ignoras, ella vendrá a ti. Ya lo verás. Alice Cullen **jamás**se equivoca. Y lo sabes muy bien. –Me guiño un ojo y yo le sonreí.-Y ahora, levántate y nos vamos corriendo o si no, llegaremos tarde al instituto.

Alice se fue, dando pequeños brinquitos de felicidad, por haber hecho bien su trabajo. Me dejó la ropa, como siempre. Cuando más o menos logré que mi cabello no estuviera tan… ¿alocado? Cogí mi mochila, que ya estaba preparada, bajé y Emmett y Alice me estaban esperando. Menuda ironía… Siempre soy _yo_ el que los espera a _ellos._ En fin, cogí las llaves de mi Volvo y de la casa. Cerré la puerta de la casa con llave, ya que no había nadie más allí- y salimos hacia el instituto.

¿Debería hacer caso al consejo de Alice? ¿Debía de pasar de Bella? Ambas cuestiones eran difíciles. Alice siempre lleva razón, pero por otra parte… Ahora que Bella me medio hablaba, más o menos, ¿Debería pasar de todo, de ella? ¿Tirar los pocos y pequeños pasos que yo había avanzado? Por pocos que fueran, había logrado que me hablara, por poco que fuera… Tampoco perdería nada. De todas formas, ella ya me ignora. Y, pensándolo bien, esa es la psicología inversa… "Cuanto más le digas que no lo haga, más lo hace. Cuando le digas que no lo haga, no lo hará" Bella era el niño pequeño –sin ofender, claro-. Cuanto más le hablase, más me ignoraría… ¡Eureka! Cuanto más pasara de ella, vendría a buscarme más… No le veía sentido a lo que estaba pensando, pero cierta razón sí que tenía.

-¡Hey, Edward! –Emmett dio una palmada frente a mí. Miré a mí alrededor. Emmett me miraba como si yo fuera un bicho raro por pensar; Rose me miraba divertida, simulando mirar a la pared, pero me miraba de reojo; Alice me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice con Jasper a su lado. A veces pensaba que mi hermana me conocía mejor que nadie.

_¡Edward, por favor! ¡Es tu melliza! ¡Deja de pensar idioteces de idiota! La verdad es que pensar se te está yendo la cabeza…_

Sí, eso mismo. La cabeza me estaba fallando de tanto pensar.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté, haciéndome el desentendido.

-Hoy estás muy ido… -Rosalie me miró con una mirada preocupada mientras hablaba.

-No sé. No es uno de mis mejores días. –Me encogí de hombros y seguí jugueteando con las migas de mi donut.

-Tú sigue con tus pensamientos, Eddie. –Me dijo Emmett.

-En fin. –Suspiró Rosalie.- ¿Qué tal con Bella?

-Mejor ni preguntes. –Le contesté. Me levanté de la silla de la cafetería y cogí mi mochila.- Y ahora, me voy donde pueda seguir con mis pensamientos sin ser molestado.

Acto seguido, me fui a la biblioteca. No quedaba muy lejos de la cafetería, solo estaba al otro lado del patio. Entré y allí no había casi nadie. Saludé a la profesora que se encontraba allí. Ella me saludó igualmente y me dejó entrar. Me senté en una de las sillas vacías, justamente donde no había nadie en esa mesa, y empecé a pensar de nuevo.

Entonces, ¿Qué…?

-Hola, Edward. –Susurró una suave y tímida voz.

-Bella. –Saludé y seguí a lo mío.

Sí, eso es lo que…

-¿Estás enfadado? –Preguntó en un susurro, igual que cuando saludó.

-No. –Contesté, intentando pensar nuevamente.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –Pidió suavemente.

Asentí, dándole permiso silenciosamente, para que se sentase. Para impresión mía, se sentó a mi lado… Es decir, esperaba que pusiera la máxima distancia entre nosotros, como ayer.

-¿Podemos quedar hoy para hacer el trabajo? –Me preguntó.

-Supongo que sí. –Le contesté.

Estaba aprovechando todo lo que podía. Me moría de ganas por hablarle, pero Alice, aquí, es la maestra. Y lo que diga ella, va a misa. Me tendría que morder la lengua para no tener que hablarle. Solo esperaba que esto no durase mucho, porque si no, la llevaba clara.

-Sabes dónde está mi casa, ¿verdad? –Me preguntó con un tímido color rosa en sus mejillas.

-Claro.

-¿A la misma hora que ayer? –Se cercioró.

Volví a asentir, sin decir alguna palabra más. Vi de reojo que estaba incómoda. Tanto como yo lo estaba. Se retorcía sus dedos con nerviosismo, intentando no mirarme mientras contemplaba las estanterías con cientos de libros. Parecía que me quisiera preguntar algo, pero su timidez e indiferencia hacia mí, la frenasen.

¿Quién era yo para prohibirle que no me preguntase algo?

-Pregunta lo que quieras. –Le dije mientras que me pasaba ambas manos por mi rostro.

-_Erm_… P-Pues la verdad, quería d-disculparme por lo de ayer. Fui bastante cortante y fría… Lo siento. –Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada. –Susurré.

-No, Edward. Te estoy dando una imagen orgullosa y fría, de mi personalidad. Yo no soy así. Yo no soy como todo el mundo piensa… Debería haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué sentimientos? –Gruñí.- ¿Cómo puedes saber que siento algo hacia ti?

-P-porque eras tan simpático y t-tan bueno c-conmigo… -Sollozó.

-Shh. –Y ya tiene que saltar la profesora mandando a callar.

-Bella, no llores. –Le pedí.- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. –Saqué un pañuelo de mi mochila y se lo entregué.

-Gracias. –Me agradeció.

-No hay de qué. –Le quité importancia.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Quizá porque había avanzado con mi relación con Bella, o bien porque tendría oportunidad de verla de nuevo. La psicología inversa, no llevaba ni un día, y ya estaba dando frutos.

-Hola, Bella. –Saludé cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Edward. –Se apartó de ella y me dejó entrar.

Nunca había estado en la casa de Bella. Pero todo se me hacía conocido. Todo me recordaba a Bella. Aparte de que mi madre, tenía varias fotos hechas en esa pared. La reconocí por el cuadro que colgaba.

-¿Y tus padres? –Pregunté al notar que no había nadie más por la casa.

-No están. –Me contestó.

Asentí y la seguí, ya que había empezado a caminar hacia lo que supuse que sería el salón.

-Bien, empecemos.

Estuvimos unas cuantas horas haciendo el trabajo. A las dos horas y media, más o menos, Bella paró y fue a por la merienda. Miré por mí alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de fotos familiares y libros. Muchos libros. Bella llegó con la merienda, mientras que yo apartaba los folios escritos para que no se mancharan. Más vale prevenir que curar.

La merienda pasó en silencio, sin nada de qué hablar.

-Oye, Edward. –Me llamó.- No quiero ser pesada ni nada por el estilo… Pero es que la culpa me come por dentro… -Bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Bella, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. –Le dije mientras guardaba las cosas en mi mochila.

-¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó.

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy, ¿no?

-Claro. –Volvió a apartar la mirada, sonrojada.

-Si quieres…

-_¡Bella! ¡Ya estoy en casa! –_Gritó alguien desde la puerta. Supuse que era su padre.

Bella perdió cualquier rastro de color en su rostro y se puso rígida.

-Edward, te tienes que ir. –Dijo apresuradamente.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunté sin entender.

-Te tienes que ir. Charlie no te puede ver aquí, Edward. –Me repitió.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté mientras arrugaba el ceño.

-Hazme caso. Si no quieres perder tu vida, vete de aquí.

-¿Y cómo me voy?

-Por la ventana.

Me empezó a empujar hacia la ventana. Una vez que estuvimos allí, me la abrió para _mí._ ¡Maravilloso! Salté hacia fuera, y por poco me parto la cabeza. No esperaba que fuera hubiera algo para apoyarse. Me esperaba césped, no una caja de madera.

-Bella…

-Hasta mañana. –Y sin más, cerró la ventana de un golpe y corrió las cortinas.

-_¿Con quién hablabas? _–Preguntó su padre.

-_Con nadie. _–Le contestó.- _Bueno, me voy a dormir ya._

_-Claro._

_-Por cierto, ¿Y mi madre? _–Preguntó Bella. Ya me la podía imaginar frunciendo el ceño.

-_Recuerda que hoy le toca el turno de noche. _–Le contestó.

-_Oh, es verdad. Hasta mañana. _

Me fui de allí cuando vi que la sombra del padre de Bella iba hacia el sofá.

_Si no quieres perder tu vida, vete de aquí._

Bella era una chica bastante misteriosa, pero interesante.

Me está empezando a gustar lo misterioso, pensé.

* * *

**Hoola! :D **

**Primero de todo, espero que os haya gustado. Como veis, Bella ya se está acercando más a Edward y se va soltando un poco más. Al menos ya habla xD ¿Por qué Bella ha dicho: **_Si no quieres perder tu vida, vete de aquí_**? Dejad vuestras propuestas en los reviews! :3**

**Hablando de Reviews... muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! No hemos alcanzado los 100, pero estoy igual de contenta con los 98! =D **

**Practicamente, este capítulo lo he escrito visitando a mi abuela xD pero bueno, hablan de temas de adultos... Siempre lo mismo y ya raya un poco la cabeza xD **

**Oss tengo que dejar, mañana empiezo con mi época de exámenes y necesito la mente fresca para mañana xD **

**Si no es mucha pérdida de tiempo, os agradecería que le echáseis un vistazo a mi nuevo fic, se llama: Nunca sabes lo que puedes aprender ^^ ¡Espero que os paséis! (Yo no hago promoción, ¡Qué va! xD)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

_She left me with a broken heart.. _Le viene de perlas a Edward xD


	7. Suicidio

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_**..Hold my Hand..**_

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B._

**Canción: **_Therapy – All Time Low._

**Capítulo 7: **_Suicidio._

**Edward's Pov. **

Otra mañana de nuevo. Sin esperanzas, así es como me sentía. Me sentía… desechado después de que Bella me echase de su casa, literalmente, echándome a patadas. Aunque en realidad lo hizo por la ventana… Pensándolo bien, había estado emocionante. Mi vida, antes de que me empezara a hablar con Bella era monótona; Por las mañanas, bromas de Emmett; En el almuerzo, más bromas de Emmett y salidas de compras todos los días; Por la noche, hablar con mis padres sobre el día, más bromas de Emmett y próximas salidas de compras. Pero ahora, tenía en lo que pensar y me podía desconectar fácilmente de cualquier hilo de una conversación que no me interesara. Tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar. Y me faltaban horas para pensar en otras cosas, como la Universidad, mi carrera, los estudios… pero mi mente solo se enfocaba en Bella y en lo misteriosa que era. Y eso me encantaba de ella.

-Buenos días. –Saludé a mi hermana que estaba en la cocina.

-Hola, Edward. –Me saludó con una sonrisa soñolienta.

-¿Y esa cara? –Le pregunté mientras que cogía la caja de cereales y enchufaba la tostadora.

-Ayer me acosté bastante tarde. –Reprimió un bostezo y siguió cortando su fruta.

-No me digas que vamos a volver a las antiguas andadas, _Mary._ –Usé su primer nombre, ya que no le gustaba nada.

Alice tuvo una época en la cual no se podía desconectar de su portátil. En especial de las tiendas online y del Messenger. Empezó a decir que la gente no le paraba de hablar y que no podía dejarlos con la palabra en la boca. Y he aquí una gran demostración del gran corazón que tiene mi hermana. En fin, volviendo al tema anterior… Lo había superado, aparte de que eso fue cuando teníamos catorce años. Desde el día en el que la amenazamos con que iríamos al psicólogo, dejó su portátil en el estudio de papá y se iba con sus revistas de adolescentes de chicas. A veces se venía a mi habitación buscando mi ordenador, pero yo le hacía entrar en razón y siempre me lo agradecía. Después de un tiempo, se lo volvieron a dar.

-Pensaba que ese era un tema cerrado. –Fruncí el ceño mientras echaba la leche en mi bol.

-Y lo es. No puedo creer que desconfíes de mí, _Eddie._ –Mandó una mirada furibunda y siguió con su tarea.- En realidad, pasó algo extraño…

-¿Todo el mundo te hablaba? –Rodé los ojos.

-¡No, Edward, por favor! Pensaba que tenías un poquito de fe en mí. –Cogió su plato con varias frutas cortadas perfectamente, y salió de la cocina.

-Alice… -Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a la enana? –Preguntó Emmett cuando entró en la cocina.

-La misma historia de siempre, Emmett. –Rodé los ojos.

-¿Messenger? –Preguntó divertido.

-Sí, y parece que va a peor. –Volví a suspirar y me senté junto a mi hermano y su gran plato de desayuno que estaba frente a él.

-En fin… -Suspiró y empezó a comer, o mejor dicho, a devorar.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, esperamos a Alice. ¡Maldita enana! Cuando quería sí que se tardaba en bajar…

-Ya estoy aquí. –Volvió a aparecer con su típica sonrisa y sus saltitos de duende.- ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó.

-Claro. –Contestó Emmett.- ¡Vamos en mi Jeep, Eddie!

-Qué remedio. –Murmuré.

Cogí mi mochila y nos metimos en el Jeep. Alice se puso en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que a mí me tocó sentarme en los asientos traseros. ¡Cómo odiaba estos sitios! A mí me iba más en el asiento del piloto, o como mucho en el del copiloto. Pero no soporta ir en los traseros.

Marginado.

Así es como me sentía.

_No seas tan melodramático. _¡Vaya, gracias, conciencia!

-¡Hola, Jazzy! –Saludó Alice nada más bajarse.

-¡Rosie! –Llamó Emmett.

Y está claro que se besaron. Y debo decir que sin corte alguno. Podía decir, que desde mi punto de vista, veía a sus lenguas juntas **(N/A: ¿A quién te recuerda esto, **Chika-**midori? xD) **La verdad, a mí me daba igual. Era una cosa normal, que es lo que se supone que haces con tu pareja… aparte de esa otra cosa. Y dentro de mí, aún tenía la esperanza de hacer lo mismo con Bella. Algún día de mi futuro. Pero lo haría.

_Parece que estás obsesionado, Eddie,_ Recordé las palabras de Emmett, cuando se lo tuve que contar. El muy… me obligó a contarle todo lo que sentía con Bella y como me sentía y hasta que no le conté todo, no me dejó. Sí, Emmett cuando quería se metía demasiado en su papel de hermano mayor.

-Oye. –Emmett se separó bruscamente de Rose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Jasper le estaba haciendo a nuestra hermana. La pobre Rosalie se limpió sus labios, quitando su brillo de labios… Mi hermano podía ser una bestia. Es más, lo es.

-¿Qué? –Replicó Jasper.- Estás haciendo lo mismo con mi hermana y yo no digo nada. –Se encogió de hombros y se iba a lanzar contra la boca de mi hermana, pero Emmett interrumpió. Es más, fui yo.

-¡Yasta! –Suspiré, mientras me ponía entre los dos.- Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho para replicar. –Les miré severamente.- Al fin y al cabo, Emmett, estás haciendo lo mismo con Rose, que Jasper con Alice. Así que tú te estás liando con Rose, es decir, con la hermana de Jasper, y Jasper se está liando con Alice, es decir, con nuestra hermana. –Acoté.

-¡Pero, pero, pero…! –Intentó buscar algo Emmett. Pero mi solución era fácil y con lógica.

-Si no queréis ver como vuestras respectivas hermanas se lían con sus novios, es decir, vosotros, no lo hagáis delante. Iros a una habitación.

Y sin más, me alejé. Las clases pasaron pesadamente, y aunque tenía varias clases con algunos de los implicados del tema anterior, no mencionaron nada. Sabía que en cuanto estuviésemos en la cafetería, volverían a sacar el tema, por lo que me fui directamente a la biblioteca. Esta vez no había venido a pensar, ya que me había traído un libro de mi propia biblioteca. Saqué mi libro y me dispuse a leerlo. Pero como siempre tiene que haber algo que me interrumpa cuando estoy en la biblioteca. Y ese algo era Isabella Swan. Aunque debo decir que si lo va a hacer siempre con esa delicadeza y timidez, que lo haga, no se lo impido.

-Hola, Edward. –Saludó tímidamente.

- Bella. –Saludé.

No tenía rencor hacia ella por lo de anoche. En realidad, estaba _agradecido_, porque si no llego a salir de allí, podría haber muerto, como ella dijo. Muchas personas tendría rencor, pero yo no era una persona rencorosa. Y sí, lo podía ser con Tanya y Lauren, pero no con Bella. Con ella no.

-¿Qué tal? –Me preguntó con un tierno color rosa adornando sus mejillas mientras que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Me podría ir mejor. –Me encogí de hombros.- ¿Y tú?

-Igual que tú. –Puso una mueca, como si se hubiese acordado de algo.- Oye, Edward… Siento que te fueras de mi casa por la ventana…

-No pasa nada. –Le resté importancia con un gesto de mi mano.

-Pero…

-No pasa nada, Bella. De verdad. –Le sonreí y ella apartó la mirada, sonrojada.

-Está bien. –Suspiró.- Pero es que fue lo mejor, Edward. –Volvió a suspirar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué me…? –Intenté preguntar.

-Por favor, no preguntes. –Susurró.- No quiero hablar. –Tragó pesadamente.- Esta tarde en tu casa a la misma hora que siempre. Sé que a Esme no le importa. –Y sin más, me dejó allí solo.

…

-Hola, Bella. –Saludó mi madre amablemente, mientras que dejaba a Bella entrar.

-Buenas tardes, Esme. –La saludó con una sonrisa.

-Pasa, Edward está en el salón esperándote.

Se escucharon unos pasos hacia el salón, acompañados con una conversación.

-Hola, Edward. –Saludó.

-Bella.

-Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir a ver una casa para remodelarla. –Comentó.- Hoy no comeré en casa, papá tampoco, así que sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y dile a tu hermana que no se acueste tan tarde. Y a Emmett que no llegue tarde con Rosalie.

-Vale, mamá. –Rodé los ojos.

-Pasadlo bien. –Añadió.- Ya sabes, Edward.

-Que sí mamá, vas a llegar tarde. –Le recordé.

-Adiós. –Cogió su abrigo y se fue.

-¿Tienes una hermana? –Frunció el ceño.

-Una melliza, mejor dicho. –Apunté.- Y bueno, Emmett es mi hermano mayor. –Añadí.

-Ah, ¿Y quién es Rose?

-La novia de Emmett.

No dijo nada más, sacó sus apuntes y los folios que habíamos hecho el día anterior, junto con las demás cosas. Yo también saqué mi parte del trabajo. Iba a preguntarle cuando algo me interrumpió.

-_¡Eddie! ¡Estoy en casa! _–Chilló mi hermana desde la entrada.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté. Vi que Bella se ponía blanca y tragaba con dificultad.

-_Edward, vivo aquí. _–Ya la podía ver rodando los ojos.

-_¡Eddie! _–Bien, el que faltaba.

-¡Oh, cállate, Jasper!

_-_¿Quién es Jasper? –Susurró Bella.

-El novio de mi hermana Alice.

Bella asintió y me miró fijamente, como queriendo decir que la ocultase para que ni Alice ni Jasper la viesen.

-Escóndete detrás de ese sofá. Así no te verá, ni cuando venga al salón ni cuando vaya hacia las escaleras. –El sofá estaba en diagonal, por lo que no la podían ver.

Se levantó apresuradamente y se escondió allí.

-Hola, Eddie. –Saludaron los dos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no me gusta que me llaméis Eddie? –Inquirí enfadado.

-Conmigo no pagues tu furia de no hacer lo que quieres hacer. –Gruño mi querida hermana.

-Anda, Alice, vete a comprar con tu querido _Jazzy._

-No te preocupes, vengo a por eso. Y dile a mamá que no vengo a dormir esta noche. –Agregó.

-Está bien. –Suspiré.- Por el camino que voy, creo que me quedaré aquí solo.

-Eso te pasa por no tener novia. –Jasper soltó una carcajada macabra.

-Jasper Hale, piérdete.

-No te preocupes, lo haré. –Volvió a reírse.

-Solo te digo que no dejes que Alice esté mucho tiempo con el Messenger. –Le advertí.

-¿Por qué? –Frunció su ceño.

-Alice ha tenido otro ataque "la gente me habla y no puedo dejarlos con la palabra en la boca"

-¡Mary Alice Cullen! –Advirtió Jasper.

-¡No fue por eso, Edward "sabelotodo" Cullen! –Me gritó enfurecida.

-¿Y entonces? –Pregunté.

-Fue porque…

**Flash Black. (Alice's Pov)**

_-Alice, venga, a dormir. –Me regañó papá._

_-De acuerdo, papá. Ahora me acuesto. –Bostecé. _

_-Está bien. –Mi padre cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras que soltaba un sonoro bostezo._

_Estaba dispuesta a apagar mi portátil, cuando alguien me agregó al Messenger. ¿Quién es? Ese Messenger no lo puede tener nadie en su sano juicio, pensé. Era algo como de una oveja con un león. Bah, seguramente no era nadie importante, que habría cogido mi Messenger sin querer… pero la curiosidad me comía por dentro. ¿Y sí era una persona importante? ¿Y si es algún famoso como Orlando Bloom? (Nota mental: Alice, debes de dejar de ver tantas películas) No, eso no podría ser. Le hablaré y le sacaré lo que pueda. _

_¡Información, ven a mí! Me sorprendí a mí misma riendo sola en mi cuarto. Seguro que Emmett me diría que estaba loca y Eddie me diría que me había dado otra de mis crisis psicópatas de Messenger. ¡Si es lo que yo digo! El Messenger es malo… pero adictivo. _

_Alice* .You only got one shot… __(: _Dice:

"_¡Hola!"_

"_¡Me llamo Alice!"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_¿De dónde has sacado mi Messenger?"_

"_¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

"_¿Tú también eres de Forks?"_

"_¿Tienes Facebook?"_

"_¿Te gusta ir de compras?"_

_Genial, se fue, ¡No! ¡Tenía que sacar información de esa ovejita o león de alguna forma! Sabría quién es como que me llamo Mary Alice "adicta a las compras" Cullen. ¡Sí señor! ¡Lo averiguaría todo de esa ovejita! Oh, qué bien sienta investigar hasta las tantas de la noche… buajajaja._

_-¡Alice, a dormir! –Me gritó mi madre desde su cuarto, sobre las cinco y media de la mañana._

_¡Oh, no! A dormir se ha dicho, Alice._

**Fin del Flash Black.**

-¡Alice! –La regañamos, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Vosotros no hacéis eso cuando alguien desconocido os agrega? –Elevó una de sus negras y perfectas cejas.

-Sí, Alice, pero no lo avasallamos a preguntas. –Rodé los ojos.

-En fin, ya sabéis como soy. –Sonrió.- voy a por mis tarjetas.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba en el salón de vuelta y despidiéndose de mí.

-Ya me contarás qué tal con Bella. –Me sonrojé y tosí fuertemente.

-¡Huy, pero si alguien se ha sonrojado! –Se mofó Jasper.

-Vete, Jasper. Vete si no quieres llevarte una hostia como Dios manda. –Amenacé.

-Pero si Eddie…

-Ya, Jasper. –Le reñí. Suspiró y se fue.

-Adiós, hermanito. –Me besó en la mejilla y se fue con sus andares de bailarina. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, llamé a Bella.

-Ya puedes salir. –Avisé.

Salió de su escondite, totalmente roja. Se sentó a mí lado, callada y empezó a hacer el trabajo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? –Le pregunté después de unos diez minutos, y todavía no le había bajado los colores del rostro.

-Sí. –Susurró y siguió escribiendo. Me encogí discretamente de hombros y volví a escribir.

-Bella, creo que no te vas a poder ir. –Le comenté mientras ella veía las ventanas con verdadero pánico. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, como nunca lo había hecho desde que tengo memoria.

-Seguro que hay algún método para irme.

-De todas formas, a Esme no le gustaría que salgas así y menos para conducir. –Puso una mueca. ¡Genial! Había dado en el punto clave.

-Está bien… -Susurró.

Le enseñé la habitación de invitados y volvimos abajo, ya que Bella tenía que llamar a su madre para avisarle de que se quedaría en mi casa a dormir.

-Hola, mamá… Sí, bueno, te llamaba por eso… Edward me ha dicho que me quede aquí a dormir… A Esme no le importará, ya lo sabes… Entonces, dile que… Está bien. Adiós, mamá. –Colgó.- Me quedo. –Sentenció.

-Está bien. –Dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te apetece para cenar?

-Cualquier cosa está bien. –Me dijo.- No hace falta que sea un gran plato de comida. –Añadió.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro.

Preparamos unos espaguetis, ya que mi talento culinario no daba para mucho más. El de Bella sí daba, pero según ella no tenía ganas de cocinar algo espectacular. Claro, era para comerlo yo, así que nada ostentoso…

-¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa, Bella?

-Claro, ¿Dónde están los vasos?

-En esa alacena. –Le dije mientras apartaba los espaguetis.

Bella alargó el brazo, y al hacerlo, la manga de su camisa beis se subió; Al hacerlo, me dejó ver que tenía varios cortes, y con cortes no me refiero a los cortes que te haces por accidente sino a los que te haces cuando tratas de cortarte las venas. Eso es lo que quería.

Suicidarse.

* * *

**Hoola! :D**

**¡Nueva Actualización! :D**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sinceramente, me encanta la parte del Flash back de Alice xD Pero claro, es mi idola. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¿y la escenita que han montado Emmett y jasper? Es que esos dos son unos crack's xDD **

**En fin, la nota de autora en el capítulo... es un chiste entre mi prima y yo, sobre alguien que conocemos y nos reímos, pues bueno, de lo que hace y de lo que no hace. Vosotras me entendéis xDD **

**¡Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews! *_* En serio, no me esperaba que con tan solo 6 capítulo llegaríamos a los 120. Muchas gracias, en serio :')**

**Por cierto, que nadie se piense que Charlie es un mafioso, o maltratador o que abusa de Bella... porque no es así xDD Algunas ya me han dicho eso... A decir verdad, todos los reviews decían algo así xD **

**Os tengo que dejar :3**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	8. Nadie lloraría por mí

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary:_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B._

**Canción: **_Save you – Simple Plan. _

Capítulo 8 ― Nadie lloraría por mí

Edward's Pov.

_Bella alargó el brazo, y al hacerlo, la manga de su camisa beis se subió; Al hacerlo, me dejó ver que tenía varios cortes, y con cortes no me refiero a los cortes que te haces por accidente sino a los que te haces cuando tratas de cortarte las venas. Eso es lo que quería._

_Suicidarse._

No, eso sí que no se lo permitiría. Le podía dar su espacio, no hablarme o lo le dé la gana, es su vida; pero lo que no iba a permitir era suicidarse. No, ni a ella ni a cualquiera. Eso era bastante grave como para dejarlo pasar. Vale que tenga una vida dura, y tal y como me dijo mi madre su vida no era precisamente bonita, pero yo sabía que Bella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir adelante, sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Me lo ha demostrado desde los pocos días en los que me habla. Sinceramente, es que no entiendo cómo una persona puede querer suicidarse con tan solo ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho años? No, es algo que no me entra en la cabeza. Necesitaba respuestas a todas las preguntas, y estaba cien por cien seguro de que Bella no me las iba a contestar. Por lo que sé de psicología, las personas bastantes cerradas al mundo, le cuesta mucho abrirse con la sociedad y mucho más con chicos. Pero yo estaría ahí para ella como que me llamo Edward Anthony "enamorado de Bella" Cullen.

Inmediatamente, cogí su mano, la cual todavía seguía en su posición anterior. Bella no se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirando sus cortes con el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta de que había cogido su mano y le había dado la vuelta para examinar los cortes, intentó zafarse de mi agarre para salir corriendo; pero esto era un tema bastante serio y delicado como para salir corriendo, encerrarte en tu habitación e intentar dormir mientras lloras.

―Bella… ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? ―Pregunté con toda la calma que podía simular.

―No es nada ―Siseó mirándome furiosamente.

―¿Cómo que no es nada, Bella? ―Pregunté casi al borde de la desesperación―. ¡Te quieres suicidar! ¿Y encima dices que no es nada?

―No es nada de tu incumbencia ―Contestó firmemente―. Y ahora, si me permites, quiero irme a dormir.

―Esto no se va a quedar así, Bella. Quiero saber por qué quieres suicidarte. ¿Tan mala es tu vida como para no querer vivir?

―Tú no sabes nada. Y déjame en paz. ¿No lo entiendes o qué? ―Gritó.

―Tienes unos padres que te quieren y que te cuidan. Y si no tienes amigos es porque tú no quieres. Alice estaría encantada con ser tu amiga. Al igual que Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Y por supuesto yo. Pero no…

―Si no quiero amigos es porque ya sé que no hay amigos de verdad ―Dijo con furia―. Yo sé lo que es tener amigos que solo te quieren para que hagas sus deberes o simplemente humillarte, pero que te quede claro, Edward Cullen; nunca, entiende, nunca me volveré a dejar engatusar por cualquier niñita rica en busca de otra de sus amigas para humillarlas ―Siseó.

―Vale que hayas tenido una experiencia mala con amigos. Pero porque tres gilipollas que no admiran lo que tienen delante de ellas, no significa que los demás seamos así, ¿sabes? Alice venía casi todas las noches a llorando a mi cuarto porque Bella no le hablaba. Pero eso seguro que ya lo sabes, pero te importa una mierda los sentimientos de los demás ―Exploté.

Es que ya era lo que me quedaba por oír y por ver. Le acababa de soltar el mayor secreto que Alice me había contado delante de sus narices y ni si quiera se había molestado en sentir un pequeño sentimiento de lástima o de remordimiento. ¿Cómo puede ser que la fría Isabella Swan muestre algún sentimiento? Claro que no. Solo sabe demostrar furia y coraje, nada más.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―Me preguntó chillando―. Porque por lo que veo y oigo en el instituto, eres el típico popular que está con una chica diferente cada noche. Sé que te estás acercando a mí como el típico chico tímido que no sabe comportarse con una chica. Pero eres todo lo contrario; solo me quieres engatusar como otros tantos para que me vaya a la cama contigo y al día siguiente burlarte de mí y dejarme tirada como un regalo que ya has usado y que ya no te importa.

Genial, ahora se creía que yo era el típico chico playboy que cada día estaba con una chica diferente. Sinceramente, esto era lo que me quedaba por escuchar. Sabía que había bastantes rumores sobre eso, pero yo solo he tenido una novia y ni siquiera está en Forks y eso fue cuando tenía doce años. Vale que lo dijeran, ¿Pero que ella se lo creyera? Eso era muy diferente.

Estábamos tan metidos en la pelea, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Bella estaba hablando más de la cuenta, aunque me estuviera chillando y gritando. Y aparte de eso, había descubierto un uno por ciento de su pasado, que aunque fuera mínimo, era un gran paso para mí.

―Por favor, Bella ―Puse una mueca al recordar los tantos rumores que se decía. Que si yo con Tanya, que si yo con Lauren y que si yo con muchas otras chicas estúpidas y sin cerebro― ¡Yo solo he tenido una novia! Y fue cuando tenía doce años y ni siquiera sabía lo que era el significado de "sexo" Pero ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Yo sé que no he hecho nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir y te puedo asegurar, que todas las noches duermo y mi conciencia no me molesta, porque te vuelvo a repetir, que no he hecho nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir ―Y eso era cierto. Y si no dormía, era por la persona que tenía delante de mí. Pero eso nunca lo admitiría; o por lo menos ahora no.

―No tienes por qué darme explicación alguna. Solo somos compañeros de clases, que ni siquiera se conocen más allá de sus nombres y apellidos ―Soltó una extraña risa teñida de tristeza―. Y si me quiero suicidar o no, es cosa mía. Sé con certeza que nadie lloraría por mí en mi funeral, ni si quiera mis padres ―Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Intenté limpiar la lágrima con el dorso de mi mano, pero ella fue más rápida y giró su cara hacia la puerta de la cocina. En un despiste, se soltó mi mano y caminó con fiereza hasta la puerta para añadir:

―Y no es cierto que no me importen los sentimientos ―Murmuró― Me importan los tuyos ―Dijo en un susurro tan pequeño que no estuve seguro si lo había dicho o no. Cuando me giré para verla, ya no estaba.

Decidí que no iría a ver como estaba, seguro que se quisiera ir, pero ahora que lo pienso; Si se quisiera suicidar, hubiera cogido el coche y se hubiera metido en tal tormenta como la que hacía hoy. Así que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba. Debajo de esa capa de hielo, había algo más; algo más tierno y amoroso.

En fin, dejé que siguiera en la habitación de invitados para darle su espacio, tal y como me habían aconsejado todos. Subí a mi habitación y al entrar, sonó mi móvil, por lo que corrí hacia él sin cerrar la puerta. Lo cogí sin ni siquiera ver quién me llamaba.

―¿Hola? ―Pregunté.

―_Hola, hijo_ ―Saludó mi madre―. _¿Bella sigue ahí?_

―Sí, Bella está aquí. Aunque ha habido un pequeño altercado.

―_¡Edward! ¿Qué le has hecho? _―A este punto, había puesto el altavoz y me estaba cambiando de ropa, por el pijama.

―Yo no le he hecho nada. Solo que me ha enfadado algo.

―_Por favor, Edward ―_Suspiró―. _Haber, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

―La tarde iba muy bien, perfectamente. Empezó a llover y la convencí de que a ti no te gustaría que se fuera de tal manera por cómo estaba lloviendo.

―_Muy bien, Edward. Llamaba justo por eso. Continúa ―_Pidió.

―Entonces, ha llegado la hora de la cena y hemos preparado una cena normal ―Mi madre emitió una risa de alegría―. No adelantes acontecimientos, mamá ―Suspiré―. En fin, le dije que cogiera los vasos y ya sabes dónde están por lo que Bella no llegaba y extendió demasiado su brazo, hasta tal punto en el que se le levantó su blusa y me dejó ver que tenía cortes de querer suicidarse. Y como comprenderás, no me iba a quedar callado ante tal atrocidad.

Mi madre emitió un gritó de angustia y enseguida empezó a sollozar.

―_Ella no se merece esto. No se lo merece. ¿Me puedes poner con ella?_ ―Pidió mientras seguía sollozando. Se veía claramente que le importaba mucho Bella.

―Claro, pero no sé si va a querer abrirme la puerta…

―_No pierdes nada por intentarlo. _

Salí de mi habitación y me conduje a la suya. Estaba en la tercera planta y cuando pisé el último escalón de la escalera, vi como cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Una cosa muy rara, ya que cuando subió después de la pelea en la cocina, pegó un portazo.

―¿Bella? ―Pregunté cuando pegué a su puerta con mis nudillos―. Esme quiere hablar contigo.

Se escuchó cómo avanzaba hasta la puerta y salía su mano pálida, preparada para coger mi móvil. Lo coloqué en su mano e intenté por todos los medios que su mano y la mía no entraran en contacto; y así lo hice. Cuando cerró de nuevo la puerta, me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermana y busqué entre sus montones de ropa, hasta que encontré un pijama de la talla de Bella y se lo llevé. Pegué a su habitación de nuevo y le dije que llevaba ropa para ella. Solo me dijo que no hacía falta a lo que yo me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia.

Volví a mi habitación, para tenderme a lo largo de mi cama junto con mi iPod y un libro. Tenía el volumen a un nivel de volumen muy bajo, para no desconcentrarme de lo que leía, cuando una canción me llamó la atención. La letra me recordaba a mí y lo que quería hacer. Apagué el iPod y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi piano. Me senté en el banco e intenté hacer la misma melodía, pero acústica. Me costó bastante, pues la canción era de Simple Plan y era un poco punk rock. Después de varias horas y escucharla muchas veces, me salió.

_If you fall, stumble down, _(Si tú caes, tropiezas)

_I'll pick you up off the ground. _(Te recogeré)

_If you lose faith in you, _(Si pierdes la fe en ti)

_I'll give you strength to pull through. _(Te doy fuerzas para salir adelante)

_Tell me you won't give up,_ (Dime que no te has rendido)

_Cause I'll be waiting here if you fall _(Porque te esperaré aquí si tú caes)

_You know I'll be there for you _(Sabes que estaré ahí para ti)

Estaba por terminar lo poco que le quedaba a la canción, cuando alguien sollozó tras de mí. Y estaba cien por cien seguro, de que no era nadie de mi familia. Solo podía ser una persona. Solo ella.

―Bella…―Suspiré y me volví hacia ella. Solo pude ver cómo caía desmayada en el suelo.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar! jaja la verdad, lo siento muucho! pero es que me faltan horas en el día, en serio xD

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y os haya quitado un poco de intriga para dejar más intriga aún. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero es que si no, esta historia no tendría drama ni trama xD

En fin, Bella se suelta más, aunque para discutir, pero algo es algo, ¿no? :3

Por cierto, me he creado un blog y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me visitárais ^^ Todavía está un poco soso, pero mi prima y yo estamos poniendole remedio :D

Link: http:/ eldiariodecullenclamp. blogspot . com/ (Sin espacios, ya sabéis)

Tengo que decir, que el viernes 11 tengo un exámen de Física y Química de tres temas y no sé cuándo voy a actualizar. Además, ese día es el cumple de mi madre y no sé si el sábado iremos a un restaurante chino; por lo que creo que el domingo podré escribir algo(:

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya hemos llegado a los 143 y me siento muuuuy afortunada; en serio, gracias :)

Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer los ejercicios de Biología :D

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan(:

_It's got to be perfect :D_


	9. ¿Un bebé?

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M**, solo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B.

Capítulo 9 ― ¿Un bebé?

Edward's Pov.

_Estaba por terminar lo poco que le quedaba a la canción, cuando alguien sollozó tras de mí. Y estaba cien por cien seguro, de que no era nadie de mi familia. Solo podía ser una persona. Solo ella._

―_Bella…―Suspiré y me volví hacia ella. Solo pude ver cómo caía desmayada en el suelo._

No, no, ¿Por qué se desmayaba? No, no a ella no le podía ocurrir nada. No, mi mundo se derrumbaría y mi vida no tendría sentido.

Corrí hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo y cuando llegué a su lado me percaté de un charco de sangre en el suelo. ¿Se había cortado? ¿En mi casa? ¿Prácticamente, delante de mis narices? ¡Oh, no! Cuando se pusiera bien tendríamos que hablar; pero hablar en condiciones y como personas adultas, sin discutir.

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos, para agacharme a su lado y poner su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

―Bella. Bella, por favor. Reacciona, Bella.

La cogí en volandas como pude y la deposité en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en los cojines. Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico y me lo coloqué entre mi oreja y mi hombro cuando marqué el número de la ambulancia. Mientras que le comunicaba a la chica lo que había ocurrido, le tomé el pulso y le coloqué un gran paño de cocina en la profunda herida que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

Estaba desesperado; Bella no se despertaba y la ambulancia no llegaba. Decidí esperar lo más tranquilo que pudiera, pensando que la ambulancia venía desde Seattle y tardaría más con la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Mientras tanto, le decía cosas en el oído. Después de unos cinco minutos, llegó la ambulancia. Les abrí la puerta velozmente y los dirigí corriendo hacia donde estaba Bella. Retiraron el paño que yo le tenía puesto, mientras que le hacían cosas extrañas. Una chica se acercó a mí.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―Me preguntó amablemente, cuando vio que los nervios me superaban.

―¿Se va a poner bien? ―Le pregunté a mi vez.

―Sí, gracias a su rápida intervención con la chica, se recuperará ―Me contestó mientras que me paseaba desesperadamente por toda la estancia―. Disculpe, pero nos la tenemos que llevar al hospital para hacerles unas cuantas cosas, ¿Usted es su novio?

―Sí, soy su novio ―Contesté, sabiendo que si decía que no, no me dejarían entrar en la ambulancia y demás.

―Pues síganos, por favor ―Me pidió amablemente.

Metieron a Bella en la ambulancia, todavía inconsciente. Les pregunté el por qué cuando estuve montado en la ambulancia, mientras la chica y otro chico seguían trabajando con ella. Otro chico, me respondió que se debía a los medicamentos que le habían suministrado, y ya me quedé mucho más tranquilo, aunque seguía un poco nervioso.

Cuando a Bella le metieron hacia dentro, donde no podíamos pasar, decidí avisar a Esme, para contarle lo sucedido. Sabía que se iba a poner histérica, y que no iba a dar abasto con lo de la pelea, y ahora con esto. Además, tenía que avisar a los padres de Bella, y no tenía ningún número referido con los Swan.

―_Hola, Edward ―_Saludó.

―Hola, mamá.

―_¿Ha sucedido algo, cariño? _―Preguntó cautelosamente.

―Verás, Bella se ha vuelto a cortar y estamos en el hospital…

Mi madre lió una gorda detrás del auricular, y podía jurar que los que estaban a mi lado pudieron escuchar los gritos de mi madre, riñéndome, diciéndome por qué no había estado más pendiente de ella, etc. Cuando se calmó, me preguntó cómo estábamos los dos. Le dije que avisara a sus padres y que intentara estar aquí cuanto antes; estar aquí solo me tenía con los vellos de punta. Estuve, aproximadamente, una hora y media esperando. ¡Mi padre solo se podía irse a una conferencia cuando se le necesitaba! Gracias a Dios, en el hospital de Seattle me conocían de haber ido por allí unas veces con Carlisle; por lo que cuando el médico salió, me llamó.

―Hola, Edward. ¿Eres el novio de Isabella Swan? ―Preguntó mientras revisaba unos papeles en una carpeta marrón.

―Sí. ¿Cómo está? ―Pregunté, ansioso.

―Ella está bien; está estable y ahora se encuentra dormida. Menos mal que al pequeño no le ha ocurrido nada.

Eso sí que me había dejado en shock. ¿Un pequeño? ¿Qué pequeño?

―¿Estamos hablando de la misma Isabella, Doctor Smith? ―Pregunté mientras me pasaba nerviosamente una mano por mi ya desordenado cabello.

―Sí, Isabella Marie Swan ―Contestó, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿No lo sabías?

―¿Qué no sé? ―Murmuré.

―Isabella Swan está esperando un hijo. Está en perfecto estado y está aproximadamente de cuatro meses.

―¿Q-que? ―Pregunté en un susurro―. ¿Bella está embarazada?

―Sí, Edward. Deberíais usar protección. No usar el preservativo puede causar embarazos no deseados, como este. Si quieres, puedes pasar a verla; todavía está dormida, por lo que no la despiertes ni la trates bruscamente, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es su habitación?

―La trescientos dos.

El doctor Smith se fue por donde había venido, dejándome en un total shock, del que creía que me iba a quedar para siempre. ¿Bella embarazada? ¿De quién? No, no podía ser. Una pequeña vida dentro de ella, y lo único que hace es ¿intentar suicidarse? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le podía hacer daño a su pequeño hijo? Solamente quedaban tres meses para mi cumpleaños, para tener los dieciocho, y todavía no tenía pensado formar una familia; tal y como lo está haciendo Bella, con solamente diecisiete años, embarazada y con ganas de suicidarse. ¿No ve que tiene gente a su alrededor que estarían agradecidas de ayudarla? Pero, si yo estuviera en su lugar y me dijeran que iba a ser padre con tan solo diecisiete años, aceptaría al bebé, no intentaría suicidarme; por el bien mío y del bebé. Pero al parecer Bella, seguía empecinada en no vivir, ni por la gente quien la quiere, ni por su hijo.

Cuando salí del trance y de mis pensamientos, salí escopetado hacia la habitación trescientos dos. Abrí lentamente, para no hacer ruido. Para mi sorpresa, Bella estaba despierta mirando a la ventana.

―Hola ―Susurré―. ¿Cómo estás? ―Simulé que no sabía nada sobre el bebé, para ver si se abría y me lo contaba ella. Pero eso era bastante difícil, desde mi punto de vista.

―Bien ―Respondió secamente, sin despegar la mirada de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Hubo un rato de silencio incómodo, cuando me senté en el sillón amarillento e incómodo―. ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

―¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa, Bella? ¿Cómo te iba a dejar morir, por Dios? Ni loco. ¿No pensabas en vuestro bien? ―Solamente se encogió de hombros, sin mirarme. Decidí preguntarle sobre el bebé― ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada? ―Le pregunté, suavemente.

―Algo

¿No podía contestarme con frases más largas? Me exasperaba verla murmurar monosílabos y no contestarme en condiciones.

―¿De quién es? ―No quería preguntar esa pregunta, pero inconscientemente la dije.

―Ni te va, ni te viene.

Bufé frustrado; Bella no se iba a abrir conmigo. Ni conmigo ni con nadie.

―Estás consciente de que no tienes amigos, los cuáles te puedan ayudar, ¿verdad?

―Sí, y me da igual.

―¿Tus padres lo saben? ―Pregunté mientras me levantaba y andaba vueltas por la habitación. De nuevo me estaba poniendo nervioso, y no nervioso por lo de antes. Si no por el temor de que sus padres no la aceptaran a ella y a su bebé.

―No.

―¿Se los vas a decir o se lo va a tener que decir mi madre, o incluso yo?

―No, yo se lo diré.

Bella estaba en un estado ausente, parecía un zombi, que solo se dedicaba a responder con monosílabos.

―¿Vas a seguir adelante con el embarazo? ―Esa era una de las preguntas que necesitaba que me respondiera.

―Sí, me da igual quién sea el padre; no lo voy a matar ―Murmuró, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Me senté a un lado de la cama, esperando que me apartase cuando le quité la lágrima de la mejilla. En un acto que me dejó totalmente sorprendido, Bella se tiró a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente por el cuello. Yo pasé mis brazos por su espalda, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos. Siendo consciente de que sería la primera y la última vez que la abrazaba, la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho.

―¿Estás consciente de que soy tu único medio amigo que te va a ayudar? ―Pregunté dulcemente, en su oído.

―Sí.

* * *

Chan chan (:

¿Quién se esperaba esto? Ajá, yo tampoco. Lo decidí ayer con mi prima en el restaurante chino xD A esta historia, le tengo una tal admiración porque es que ¡Me encanta! Espero que a vosotras también os encante, sinceramente :D Me está gustando mucho el rumbo que está tomando la historia, y por supuesto el que va a tomar; ya lo tengo todo planeado :3

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio! Ya vamos por los 161! No me esperaba tantos, la verda, pero aún así, muchas gracias. He intentado responder a todos, lo siento si se me ha escapado uno.

Quería comentaros que he subido una nueva historia, que se llama "This Melody" Espero que os paséis, sois bienvenidas ^^ (os dejo el summary)

Lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero el viernes quedé para ir al cine a ver "Más allá de la vida" (La recomiendo, me encantó y sale Bryce Dallas Howard, aunque para lo que sale, que no salga nada xD) En fin, el exámen de F&Q lo han cambiado al jueves y no esperéis nada de mí hasta el jueves por la tarde(:

Me despido, tengo que repasar un exámen de los diez negritos para mañana (:

Por cierto, el martes me voy de excursión a Granada! :D :D :D (Estoy motivada, lo siento xD)

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan(:

_·And I won't be denied by you t__he animal inside of you._

Summary: Llevaba días escuchando esa canción en mi cabeza, desde el primer día que la escuché. Pero por más que trato de tocarla con mi piano, no puedo poner los dedos en las teclas correctas. ¿Solución? Dar caza a la dueña de la melodía para poder tocarla. VAMxHU


	10. Me podrás abrazar

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M**, solo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B.

Capítulo 10 ― Me podrás abrazar

Edward's Pov.

Después de aquel intenso abrazo y de muchas lágrimas más, Bella se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro. La acomodé en la cama y me senté en el sillón amarillo, mirándola dormir. Ella no había dicho nada más, después de aquella pregunta y su respuesta. Se había desahogado sobre mis hombros, y eso me hacía sentir seguro de mí mismo. Ahora, tal vez podía permanecer a su lado como _amigos_, por muy duro que se me hiciera. Pero dicen que cualquier cosa es mejor que nada, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Mi madre no había llamado desde que me regañó por teléfono, y daba gracias a ello. Si hubiese llamado, podría haber roto la "magia" que había en aquel momento.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y me fijé en la hora. Me quedé sorprendido al descubrir que eran más de las cinco de la madrugada. Al parecer, Bella se había desahogado más tiempo del que me pensaba. Pero estar refugiado en sus brazos era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Y haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y me dejé llevar por un tranquilo sueño.

…

El sonido y la vibración de mi móvil, me hizo despertar. Vi como Bella se removía en la cama y me levanté para sacar el móvil del bolsillo. Era mi madre.

―Hola, mamá.

―_Edward, ¿En qué habitación estáis? _

―En la trescientos dos.

Murmuró un "gracias" y cortó la comunicación. Me giré hacia Bella, que me miraba inquietamente. Por lo menos hoy me miraba; ayer se dedicaba a mirar a la ventana sin dirigirme la mirada ni una sola vez. Le di una sonrisa de apoyo, diciéndole que ya sabía cómo era mi madre. Para mi sorpresa, elevó levemente la comisura de sus labios, creando una pequeñísima sonrisa. Pero eso me bastaba; de no mirarme y darme calabazas a darme una pequeña sonrisa, era un gran paso.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a su lado.

―Bien, gracias.

Un suave toque de nudillos interrumpió nuestra pequeña conversación, si es que se podía llamar así. Murmuramos un "Adelante" y al segundo siguiente, mi madre apareció por la puerta, con una caja de chocolates.

―¡Ay, Bella! ―Mi madre corrió hacia Bella y la apretó maternalmente sobre su pecho, en un fuerte abrazo―. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ―Se limpió distraídamente una lágrima mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón amarillo, en el que yo había estado durmiendo, sin soltar su pequeña mano.

Cómo deseaba ser mi madre. Con todas las confianzas del mundo, llega y le da un abrazo, se sienta en el sillón, hablando amablemente y con su mano cogida. Aunque también era verdad que mi madre era una mujer, y Bella tenía una gran y plena confianza en mi madre. Conmigo todavía le costaba asimilar las cosas; y lo más importante era que aceptara que me quedase con ella durante su embarazo. A decir verdad, Bella me había dicho por la noche que yo era su medio amigo, el único que la podía ayudar en el instituto. Pero la pobre estaba hecha polvo y yo no sabía si hoy, todavía, me dejaría estar junto a ella.

―_¿Estás consciente de que soy tu único medio amigo que te va a ayudar? ―Pregunté dulcemente, en su oído._

―_Sí._

Los sucesos de la noche anterior, acudieron a mi mente de nuevo, causando que una sonrisa triste se posara en mis labios. A pesar de que había abrazado a Bella durante ―prácticamente― toda la noche, sabía que eso no sucedería más y que ella lo había hecho porque no tenía el apoyo de ninguno de sus padres en aquel momento; ni el de sus amigo o intento de ello, y no había tenido más remedio que desahogarse en el pobre hombro de uno de sus intentos de amigos. Y con los "intentos de amigos" me refería a, podría decir, toda mi familia.

Les dije a mi madre y a Bella que me iba a desayunar, justo cuando mi madre le decía a Bella que sus padres no tardarían en llegar de un momento a otro. Bajé tranquilamente a la cafetería, sabiendo que no era del todo bien recibido por Bella. Lo sabía, algo me lo decía. Pero mi corazón me decía que me quedara con ella, que eso era lo que debía hacer, debía protegerla de cualquier desgraciado o incluso, de un charco. No estaría bien conmigo mismo si a ella le llegase a ocurrir algo.

Pedí algo de comida, sin prestar mucha atención. Vi cómo varias mujeres, más bien entradas en años que jóvenes, posaban su mirada lujuriosa en mí. Las ignoré a todas, pues la única mujer que quería que posara su dulce miraba en mí, estaba en la tercera planta de un hospital. Desayuné distraídamente, y apenas probé bocado. Subí, de nuevo tranquilamente, a la habitación donde estaba Bella con mi madre. Cuando llegué mi madre estaba fuera de la habitación, mirando un cuadro frente a ella.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―Pregunté con el ceño fruncido y con tono de voz desesperado.

―No, no te preocupes. Bella está bien, tu padre acaba de llegar y la está revisando.

Suspiré de alivio. Menos mal que mi padre había llegado; me sentí más seguro si era mi padre quien atendía a Bella. Por lo menos, iría al grano si algo le ocurriera y me lo contaría todo lo que le pasase. No era que desconfiara del Doctor Smith, pero mi padre es mi padre. Estuve paseando por el pasillo, para no entablar una conversación con mi madre; lo menos que me apetecía ahora era tener una conversación sobre Bella con mi madre, de sus sentimientos y bla, bla, bla. Ya sabía eso perfectamente, sabía que tenía que dejarle su espacio y más bla, bla, bla. Mi padre salió a los pocos minutos, con una enfermera con cara amable, sonriendo.

―Está perfectamente ―Habló antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir mi boca―. Si toda va tan bien como ahora, mañana le daremos el alta.

Mi madre se quedó hablando con él y yo, por mi cuenta, entré a la habitación de Bella, donde estaba tumbada mirando a la pequeña televisión.

―Hola, Edward ―Me saludó sin dejar de ver la pequeña pantalla―. Oye… ayer me dijiste que tu hermana estaría encantada de ser mi amiga… ¿eso es verdad? ―Me preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Claro que sí, Bella. Yo no mentiría con tal cosa. Y aparte de ella, su novio Jasper, mi hermano y su novia, también estaría encantados de ser tus amigos. Y puedo asegurarte que jamás te cansarías de ellos. Aunque bueno, yo estoy un poquito harto de Emmett, pero qué se le va a hacer, es mi hermano mayor ―Bella soltó unas risitas, que acompañaron las mías.

―Siempre he querido tener un hermano, pero mis padres nunca quisieron ―Al hablar de sus padres, había un deje se tristeza en sus ojos.

―¿Estás bien?

―Háblame más de tus hermanos ―Ignoró mi pregunta.

En ese momento me llegó un mensaje de Alice… Espera, ¿de Alice?

"_¿En qué habitación está Bella? Si no me lo dices llamaré a papá y ya sabes la que se forma cada vez que lo llamamos cuando está trabajando. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Alice" _

¿Esta enana estaba loca o se lo hacía? ¿Esperaba que Bella la recibiera así como así? Conmigo había tenido que esperar, como mínimo, tres semanas. ¿Y ahora con Alice menos de cinco minutos? Definitivamente, el karma está en mi contra.

―Esto, Bella. No va a ser posible…

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó tímidamente.

Unos suaves toques de nudillos en la puerta, hicieron imposible poder contestarle. ¿Tan rápido habían subido? Porque tratándose de Alice, nunca va sola a cualquier lado al que vaya. Bella murmuró un "Adelante" con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que la puerta se abriera para mostrar la pequeña cabeza de mi hermana, más arriba la de Rosalie, después Jasper y el cabezón de mi hermano el último de la torre.

―¿Se puede? ―Preguntó educadamente Jasper.

―¿Cómo que si se puede, Jasper? ¡Claro que se puede! ¿A que sí, peque? ―Hala, el que faltaba y con sus queridos motes.

Por cierto, me había plagiado mi mote. Así le decía yo a Alice.

Me giré hacia Bella cuando Emmett entró arrasando por donde iba. Menos mal que eran ágiles, si no alguno hubiera caído de boca al suelo. Bella me miró con los ojos desorbitados, sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer.

―Bella, estos son Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice. Chicos, ella es Bella ―Presenté para que, por lo menos, Bella no estuviera tan incómoda.

―Hola… ―Susurró, sin saber qué decir.

―¡Bella! ―Alice ya estaba dramática y estaba a punto de llorar―. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar contigo, pero tú me ignorabas ―Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

―Alice, por favor ―Murmuró Jasper― Encantado, Bella. Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Unos tiernos colores rosados se posaron sobre sus mejillas, haciéndola más adorable de lo que ya lo era.

―Cierto, Eddie no habla nada más que de ti ―Interrumpió Emmett. Yo, mientras tanto, cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Era tal bochorno el que sentía, que quería desaparecer de allí.

―Para ya, Emmett. ¿No ves que le estás haciendo pasar un mal rato a Eddie? ―Resopló Rosalie.

Después de que Rosalie se presentara, se creó un silencio incómodo. Ni si quiera Emmett sabía de qué hablar. Al fin, Bella habló, diciendo que quería hablar a solas con Rose y con Alice. Emmett, Jasper y yo salimos fuera de la habitación, a esperar a que las chicas hablaran tranquilamente. Mi madre había avisado de que se iba a ir, y nos dijo que los padres de Bella habían tenido algunas complicaciones antes de venir y que no tardarían en llegar. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Alice salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus típicos saltitos. Volvimos a entrar en la habitación, pero Alice se excusó por ella y por los demás, que debían ir a comprar ropa.

―¿De qué habéis hablado? ―Pregunté impaciente. Alice podía ser muy loca cuando se lo proponía.

―De cosas de chicas ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero para que no desesperes, he arreglado unas cuantas cosas con ella.

―Me alegro, de verdad…

Quería decirle algo más, pero no estaba del todo preparado, aparte de que a Bella le sintiera mal lo que le hubiese a decir.

―Dime lo que quieras, Edward.

―Antes que nada, no te lo tomes a mal ―Ella asintió y me incitó, con un movimiento de mano, a que continuase― Yo… quisiera ser tu amigo. Aunque bueno, yo querría ser otra cosa, algo más que eso, pero…

―Lo siento, Edward. Pero… no estoy preparada para tener algo más que un amigo. He pasado de no tener ningún amigo con quien poder hablar, a tener cinco. Y todavía no estoy muy segura si son buenos amigos. Entiéndeme, por favor. Además, no estoy muy segura de querer esto…

―Está bien ―Suspiré y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

―Por favor, no te vayas, Edward ―Me pidió. ¿Y cómo negarle nada? Cogí aire con fuerza, intentando retener alguna que otra lágrima que querían salir. Y eso del típico mito de que los chicos no lloran, es eso: un mito. Todos lloramos, incluso el más machote―. Ven aquí ―Palmeó un lado de su cama, incitándome a recostarme allí―. Por favor, no llores. Haces que me sienta culpable. Además, me podrás abrazar.

Después de que se cortaran las lágrimas, me separé un momento de ella para verla a los ojos. Le iba a decir una cosa de suma importancia, cuando una voz terriblemente conocida nos llegó a nuestros oídos.

―Hola, hija.

* * *

¡Hola!

Wee, nueva actualización, aunque me ha costado escribirlo por unas míseras razones. Primero porque tengo un esguince en mi muñeca izquierda y tengo que escribir con dos dedos xD; Segunda porque estoy un pelín cabreada y desanimada con una niña que no viene al cuento; y tercero porque se me ha hecho complicado escribirlo xD

Bien, espero que os haya gustado. Y como algunas me dijeron mediante los reviews, que el anterior había sido muy corto, traigo uno más largo ^^ Bella ya va progresando pero no todo va a ir tan bien como pinta. Bella todavía tiene muchas inseguridades y como habéis visto, no está muy segura. Pero por lo menos deja que Edward la abrace xD El final... lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! ¡188, no me esperaba tantos! ¿Podrémos llegar a los 200? Puede que llegue antes el capítulo, pero no lo creo. En esta Semana Blanca (son mini vacaciones xD) tengo que estudiar mucho :) Qué plan más guay xD

En fin, podéis seguidme en Twitter. Buscadme por SandyPattz y yasta xD y obviamente, me podéis hablar por msn (me he hecho uno que no es el de perfíl, es **robert _ ashley _ cullen _ swan hotmail . com**) ya sabéis, sin espacios ^^

Sin más, me marcho porque no tengo muchos ánimos que se diga :)

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan(:

_Blood of his friends was gone beneath snow. For all that I know, he died. Killer of Jonathan low _:)


	11. Solamente tú

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B.

**¡Antes que nada! ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a mi queridísima prima **Chika-midori **que hoy es su cumple! Felices 19 :) Y bueno, sabes que soy muy dramática a la hora de escribir y gracias por frenarme! :3 También sé que **Hold my hand **es tu fic favorito (de los míos) y por eso lo he terminado. Me he dicho: "Ro-ro, tienes que terminar el capítulo 11 para dedicárse a lo ordla ru-ru :)" y aquí lo tienes. ¡Espero que te guste! (Sabes que lo hago con todo mi amor :D) y si no, le pones un moño :)**

Capítulo 11 ― Solamente tú.

Edward's Pov.

_Después de que se cortaran las lágrimas, me separé un momento de ella para verla a los ojos. Le iba a decir una cosa de suma importancia, cuando una voz terriblemente conocida nos llegó a nuestros oídos._

―_Hola, hija._

Me tensé en ese momento. No podía moverme. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! No podía permitir que el padre de Bella me viese aquí, con ella. Ese «Si no quieres perder tu vida, vete de aquí» todavía rondaba por mi cabeza. ¿Y si su padre me hacía algo? Ya no había vuelta atrás; yo estaba paralizado, el padre de Bella entraba en la habitación y yo aquí, abrazando a su hija.

―¡Bella, cariño! ―Habló la voz de una mujer; la madre de Bella. Solo esperaba que ella hiciera algo si su esposo llegaba a hacerme algo.

―Hola, mamá ―Saludó Bella; ella también estaba tensa por su padre. No la maltrataría, ¿no? No… Bella nunca ha presentado rasgo alguno de maltrato. ¿Entonces?

Intenté moverme hacia el sillón amarillento, pero Bella no me lo permitió tirando firmemente de mi mano. No tenía otra posibilidad que hacerme como el que no estaba allí. Total, seguro que ni repararían en mí. Forcé una sonrisa y esperé a que el tenso momento pasara. Y no podía decir que se iba a pasar volando.

―¡Oh, cariño! ―Entró a la habitación como un torbellino y se tiró, prácticamente, sobre Bella.

Por supuesto, no había reparado en mí.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Preguntó angustiada, sin dejar de soltarla.

Mientras su madre la abrazada con una efusividad que se me hacía vagamente familiar, un hombre con cara de malas pulgas entró por la puerta. Solo la expresión de su cara te repelía; tu instinto te decía que no era bueno para tu persona hacer algo ofensivo en su presencia. Tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos café ligeramente parecidos a los de Bella. Su cabello rizado le daba un aspecto cómico, pero a la vez su bigote te quitaba todas tus ganas de reírte de su pelo negro. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me imaginé cómo sería Emmett con este aspecto serio.

Eso eran los nervios. Seguro.

―¿Qué tal estás, Bella? ―Preguntó con voz fuerte. Seguro que se quería hacer notar. ¡Cómo si no hubiese notado su existencia ya! Con solo decir que su hija me advirtió que me podía matar, ya sabía de su existencia.

Renée ―Creo que mi madre dijo que se llama así― se despegó un poco de su hija para que Señor bigotín ―Sabía que no debía llamarle así, pero no sabía su nombre. De todas formas, no lo diría en voz alta; era mucho lo que me jugaba― pudiera abrazar a Bella. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cuando despegó su mano de la mía, sentí un gran vacío en mi interior y un sentimiento como si estuviera en la intemperie; solo quería que el calor de su mano envolviera la mía.

―Ahora ya estoy un poco mejor ―Les dedicó una sonrisa, a mi parecer un poco forzada. Esta situación no era para nada lo que me esperaba cuando conociera por primera vez a los padres de Bella.

Ahora Bella y yo estábamos tensos y rígidos; yo me imaginaba que cuando los conociera, el ambiente estaría relajado y surgiría una conversación fácil de llevar.

―¿Y qué es lo que te ha pasado? ―Preguntó su madre con los ojos desorbitados.

―Mmm… ―Sabía que Bella tenía que decirles ahora que estaba embarazada. Y cuanto antes se lo contase, mucho mejor―. ¿Podrías salir, Edward? ―Me preguntó tímidamente; al instante tuve dos pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

Renée me miraba con diversión y con ternura. ¿Me habría reconocido? Dicen que me parezco mucho a mi madre, sobre todo por el color de los ojos. Por otro lado, los dos ojos cafés oscuros del Señor Bigotín, me miraban con desconfianza y con miedo. Probablemente sería por miedo a que le hiciera algo a su hija. ¡Como si yo le hiciera algo! No podría, pues jamás me lo perdonaría.

―¡Vaya! ―Exclamó Renée sobresaltándonos―. Tú eres el hijo de Esme y Carlisle, ¿verdad? ―Yo asentí sin saber qué decir―. Tu madre habla mucho de ti. Y no te hace justicia sus descripciones ―Me guiñó el ojo, recordándome a Alice.

―Es un gusto conocerla, Señora Swan. Mi madre habla mucho de usted ―Bajé de la cama para estrecharle la mano. Pero me sorprendió bastante cuando me atrajo hacia un abrazo; abrí los ojos y le correspondí al abrazo torpemente con un imperceptible sonrojo en mis mejillas.

―Nada de usted, Edward. Soy Renée y Renée me llamarás ―Aclaró con una sonrisa―. Y bueno, él es Charlie, el Jefe de Policía de Forks.

Por Dios, lo que me quedaba. _Jefe de Policía. _¿Estaba de coña, verdad? Porque es que si no la llevaba bastante clara. Y más, jodido lo tenía pues seguramente el karma se estaba riendo de mí.

―Encantado, Jefe Swan ―Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa falsa y me apresuré a salir de allí cuanto antes, alegando que Bella quería hablar con ellos.

Nada más posar un pie fuera de la habitación, saqué mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Alice.

_¡Definitivamente, Hoy NO es mi día!_

_¡¿SABES QUE EL PADRE DE BELLA ES POLICÍA?_

_Estoy jodido y bien jodido._

_De un hermano implorando que lo escuches. _

¡Por Dios! Charlie debería tener muchas cosas en su cerebro que tuvieran que ver con «Cómo descuartizar al supuesto novio de tu hija» Y si era así, se había montado su propia película al creer que yo era el novio de su hija. ¡Eso es lo que yo quisiera! O quizás le había pasado algo en el día de hoy para mirarme con tal hostilidad. Sí, eso es lo más probable.

La vibración de mi móvil me alertó de un mensaje.

_Vamos, Edward, no exageres. No puede ser para tanto. _

_Y por cierto, no te mientas a ti mismo; no sirve de nada. _

_Además, si realmente valoras tu vida, sal de ahí. _

_Una hermana que te quiere y te escucha. _

Alice tenía razón; me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo cuando decía que había tenido algún problema en el día de hoy. Y no iba mal encaminado, pues el problema con el que se había encontrado había sido yo al encontrarme en la misma habitación que Bella invadiendo su espacio personal y respirando su mismo aire. Sí, yo era su problema.

Me estaba riendo de cuán bien me conoce Alice, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe, mostrando a Charlie bastante enfadado para mi gusto. Su cara estaba roja de la rabia y parecía que le iba a salir humo de la orejas.

―¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho a mi hija, desgraciado? ―Gritó corriendo hacia mí.

―Yo no le he hecho nada ―Dije mirándolo fijamente. Si me iba a dar una paliza, que por lo menos me recordaran con un poco de dignidad.

―¡Que no le has hecho nada, dices! ¡Como que dejarla embarazada no es nada!

―Yo n… ―No me dejó terminar, pues se abalanzó sobre mí.

Su antebrazo fue a parar a mi cuello, imposibilitándome respirar. Mi espalda chocó fuertemente con la pared blanca, causando un fuerte sonido. Me miró con esa furia en sus ojos mientras que murmuraba blasfemias sin parar. Yo estaba asustando; nadie venía a ayudarme. Vi a Renée en la puerta con una mano tapando su boca y con la otra haciendo gestos incomprensibles, como si quisiera poder para el dolor que me causaba Charlie.

―¡Que te quede claro, niño! ¡Ahora no la vas a abandonar cargando con un hijo! ¿Me has entendido? Porque tengo otra forma bastante efectiva para hacerte entrar en razón. ¿Ahora sí que te ha quedado claro? ―Escupió de su boca, quitándose un gran peso de encima.

Me zarandeo de las solapas de mi chaqueta, para luego tirarme al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente, buscando desesperadamente oxígeno. Mi corazón latía a mil y mi cara estaba roja por la falta de aire. Me llevé la mano al cuello cuando Charlie abandonaba el pasillo.

Renée se acercó a mí y me ayudó a incorporarme. Desde nuestra posición podíamos escuchar los sollozos de Bella y solo quería abrazarla para que dejase de llorar.

―¿Estás bien, cariño? ―Preguntó dulcemente, con sus ojos vagando por ambos lados del pasillo para ver si se hallaba algún médico en él―. Lo siento mucho. Sé que Charlie se ha pasado y también sé que tú nunca la abandonarás ―Murmuró con los ojos brillosos.

―Yo no…

―¡Edward! ―Exclamó mi padre, saliendo de una habitación. ¿Por qué nadie deja de interrumpirme?―. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―Se agachó a mi lado.

―Charlie, el padre de Bella, cree que soy el padre de su hijo. Y pues ya te puedes imaginar lo demás ―Resumí. Mi padre, que no había caído en la cuenta de que Renée estaba ahí, la saludó cordialmente.

―O sea… ¿Tú no eres el padre de mi nieto? ―Preguntó Renée estupefacta.

―No, yo y mi familia hemos accedido a ayudarle en todo lo que podamos en el instituto ―Aclaré. Aunque también me hubiese encantado decir que amaba a su hija con todo mi corazón, pero eso sería demasiado.

―Lo siento mucho, Edward. Charlie no dejó de terminar a Bella. Ella dijo que estaba embarazada y él dio por hecho que eras tú pues estabas con ella en la habitación. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

―No pasa nada ―Sonreí mientras mi padre tiraba de mí, para levantarme. Ya había recuperado mi color natural y mi respiración había vuelto a la normalidad.

Renée me dijo que tenía que buscar a Charlie antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir y que le dijera a Bella que no tardaría. Yo entré a la habitación en compañía de mi padre, que la iba a revisar de nuevo.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Preguntó nada más vernos. Ahogó un grito cuando se percató la marca roja que tenía en mi cuello.

―Nada importante ―Le quité importancia mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Bella sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero preferiría que no lo supiera todavía. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante la acción de su padre. Mi padre le dijo que no se debía alterar más y que si seguía así de bien, mañana podría salir del hospital.

―Dímelo, por favor ―Pidió cuando mi padre salió por la puerta.

―Al parecer se cree que soy el padre de tu hijo, piensa te voy a abandonar cargando con una criatura y que tiene otras formas de hacerme entender que tengo que estar contigo ―Resumí, tratando de no mirarla.

Ella suspiró sonoramente, esperando el resto.

―Me puso su antebrazo en el cuello para inmovilizarme, me zarandeó y me tiró al suelo. Nada más ―Rodé los ojos.

―Por Dios, Edward. Como si esa marca no fuera preocupante ―Exclamó.

―Mi padre me ha reconocido y dice que se pasará con los días. Ni que se quedase ahí para siempre.

Tras decir aquello, un silencio incómodo se posó sobre nosotros. En la mirada de Bella había un deje de miedo… miedo de que yo denunciara a su padre. Y yo, por primera vez, no quería mirarle a la cara; por miedo. Miedo a que me echara de su vida y no permitirme ser su amigo.

―¿Ya te vas? ―Preguntó.

―Sí, no quiero hacer mal tercio cuando tu padre vuelva ―Expliqué un poco reacio a hablar. No me apetecía hablar; ni con Bella ni con nadie.

―Ah… ―Murmuró―. Vendrás mañana, ¿no?

―No lo sé, Bella. No quiero que tu padre la tome contigo por estar yo aquí ―Puse una mueca de desagrado―. Además, no sé si esto es lo correcto… ―Murmuré. Me estaba cansando de los altibajos entre el tipo de relación que había entre Bella y yo. No me refería a que me estaba cansando de ella ni mucho menos. Solo era que mi humor estaba muy susceptible y necesitaba descansar para pensar con claridad―. Lo siento, estoy cansado y no sé lo que digo. Tú más que nadie sabes que esto es lo mejor dentro de lo que cabe.

―Lo entiendo, no pasa nada. Yo también sufro de bipolaridad ―Rió entre dientes―. Anda, ve y descansa.

―Adiós, Bella ―Me despedí. Avancé hasta ella, sin saber si era correcto darle un beso en la frente.

―Chao ―Contestó mientras yo le dejaba el beso en la frente. Le dediqué una última sonrisa y salí por la puerta de la habitación―. _Y tú y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz… _―Cantó. Su voz era maravillosamente suave y dulce.

Esa frase hizo que mi mundo se cayese en mil pedazos, pensando en el chico que había robado su corazón.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! :)

Bueno, tengo mis escusas eh! Como bien dije en la nota, me iba ausentar no más de un mes, y bueno, lo hice, solo que he estado un pelín (que se entiende por mucho) estresada con la odiosa de mi tutora, la cual no viene al caso :) No sé si lo dije, pero en dos meses he tenido dos esguinces en ambas muñecas (una la tengo vendada todavía.. ya mismo me la quito xD) y pues eso me retrasa al escribir. Por otra parte, me han dado una buenísima noticia**: ¡Me voy de intercambio a Londres**! Todavía estoy que no me lo creo, joder *-* Me voy el 1 de Junio (todavía queda mucho ¬¬). Ahora empiezan las vacaciones de Semana Santa (Alabadas seáis) y tengo que ir, pues en una procesión salgo de Nazareno el lunes 18:$

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Yo me he muerto con los humores de Edward. Pobre, de estar feliz pasa a estar amargado. Y con Bella nunca sabe cómo va a estar respecto al humor... Por otra parte, no sé si Charlie va a ser así de bruto con Edward durante todo el fic después de saber quién es el padre. Eso todavía lo estoy devatiendo y creo que ya tengo un "ganador". ¿Alguna idea de para quién va la frase de Bella? Uhhh, Edward y los celos... La canción es **Solamente tú de Pablo Alborán.** Es muy bonita :)

¡Espero actualizar cuanto antes!

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos.._


	12. Vamos progresando

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B.

Capítulo 12 ― Vamos progresando

Edward's Pov.

Varios días después, no tenía ganas de menearme de la cama. No tenía fuerzas; ni mental ni física… Resumiendo mis penas, no quería reencontrarme con Bella hoy en el instituto. No sabía cómo mirarla a la cara después de que ella dijese esa simple frase. Era estúpido e irracional, pero cuando se habla de amor nada es racional. Se lo había contado a mi madre y según ella, Bella no se ha relacionado con nadie desde que llegó a Forks ―intenté sonsacarle por qué se habían mudado o por qué repudian a Bella, pero no suelta prenda― y como mi madre siempre ha estado en contacto con Renée, sabía a ciencia cierta que no se relacionaba mucho con la gente por… su problema o lo que sea que Bella tenga. Tampoco me dijo nada sobre eso. ¡Ojalá pudiera leer mentes! Pero como no soy vampiro, ni algún ser extraño, tenía que ser paciente para ir cogiendo confianzas con Bella y poder ayudarla en todo lo que sea. Alguna gente pensará que soy un cotilla por querer saber el pasado de Bella, pero querer ayudarla y no poder es muy diferente a ser cotilla. Y lo que sentía por ella mucho más.

Es ilógico pensar que de sólo mirar a una persona ya estés enamorado; pero me sentí feliz y completo al ver su rostro de ángel. En el primer momento en el que la vi, supe que tenía que hacer algo para que sus ojos no mostraran tristeza. Su rostro frágil y sus ojos chocolate me… me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón, permaneciendo allí, silenciosamente hasta que un día Alice me abrió los ojos diciéndome que me había enamorado de Bella.

Por supuesto, todos lo notaron, incluso Emmett. Creía que se iba a burlar de mí por lo cobarde que era por no decirle mis sentimientos o que eso no era propio de un Cullen y cosas así; ya sabéis, la mente de un adolescente principiante. Pero no; asombrándome, Emmett me sentó en el sofá y me dijo que por experiencia propia, tuviese cuidado con mis sentimientos y no los tomase a la ligera. Todos sabíamos muy bien lo que estaba diciendo él, ya que tardó casi un año y medio declararse a Rosalie. Mi hermano nunca se había enamorado, y aunque no era un chico que salía con la primera mujer que se presentaba, salía con algunas chicas para pasar el rato. No me malinterpretéis; Emmett sólo pedía una cita o una salida como las llamaba él, cuando estaba totalmente seguro de que la chica y él eran totalmente compatible, si no se ahorraba todo el numerito y no les pedía nada. Pero ahora entiendo ―algo― cómo se sintió Emmett en esos tiempos en los que estaba insoportable. Pero míralo ahora, feliz con su Rosie y sin arrepentirse de tragarse su cobardía. Y eso mismo haría yo… algún día.

Bella ya tenía conciencia de mis sentimientos y me había dado un «no» rotundo, por lo que todo era mucho más difícil. Era muy intuitiva y sabía lo que sentías o lo que ibas a decir y no tenía ganas de volver a pasar por todo ese bochorno. Aunque… La otra noche se me escapó de nuevo ese tema. Así que primero me tenía que ganar la confianza plena de Bella, cogiendo confianza poco a poco, frecuentar sitios a los que ella vaya ―sin llegar a ser acosador―, cuidar de ella y del bebé… y un largo etcétera.

Rosalie me había comprendido perfectamente, pues bien sabía lo que era la espera y el estar preparado para decirlo. Alice también me comprendió perfectamente, con eso de que éramos mellizos y tal; ella me decía que sentí mi dolor o algo parecido. Y bueno, Jasper era como otra Alice; parecía sentir todos mis sentimientos y lograba comprenderme del todo.

Ahora que ya tenía decidido conquistarla, no me iba a echar para atrás sólo porque otro hacía que se iluminase el alma. No, eso no podía afectarme; tenía que estar en plena forma para ganarme su corazón y ser yo quien iluminase su alma. Suena un poco celoso y desesperado, pero tampoco voy a negar que no me sintiera así. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto más iba a poder soportar mi corazón. Pero como bien he dicho, no podía echarme atrás a la primera de cambio. No podía ser débil, debía ser valiente y afrontarlo todo con una sonrisa. De algún modo, tenía que cumplir esa promesa que me hice de no verla con esa mirada triste y la iba a cumplir.

«Si puedes soñarlo, puedes hacerlo». Una gran frase de Michael Jackson, la cual me subía el ánimo y me hacía sentir mucho más optimista de lo que era. Soñaba ser el novio de Bella, ayudarla, comprenderla, ser el padre de su hijo, ser su todo…; y cómo yo lo soñaba, podía e iba a conseguirlo. Seguramente algunos diría «Soñar es gratis», como diciendo que no costaba nada imaginarlo porque nunca va a suceder, pero creo que la frase anterior tiene mucha más razón.

Me levanté de la cama con una sonrisa soñolienta en la cara y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, fui de nuevo a mi cuarto para prepararme e ir al instituto y, como siempre, Alice ya había estado allí para dejarme sobre la cama la ropa que me pondría hoy. Consistía en un pantalón vaquero oscuro y desgastado, una camiseta blanca básica, con una camisa de cuadros azules, rojos y blancos y unos zapatos azules. ¿De dónde sacaba estas cosas? Ayer no estaban en mi armario…

Bajé a la cocina donde solamente estaba Alice desayunando junto con mi madre. Mi desayuno se encontraba en la encimera, llamándome solo con la apariencia.

―Buenos días ―saludé yendo directamente hacia el plato.

―Hola, cariño ―saludó mi madre, apartando la mirada del periódico que tenía entre sus manos. Eso me llamó la atención, ya que casi nunca leía el periódico.

―Bien, mi elección ha sido la acertada ―murmuró Alice, mirando fijamente mi atuendo.

―Me parece bien, Alice; ahora, déjame desayunar ―le contesté.

―Vaya, parece que alguien se ha levantado de buen humor… ―rió mi madre con su risa maternal.

―«Si puedes soñarlo, puedes conseguirlo»

―Te viene como anillo al dedo, Eddie ―comentó Alice, también riendo.

―Lo que digas, Alice ―rodé los ojos y seguí desayunando despreocupadamente.

―Esto es raro; no me ha dicho nada sobre llamarle Eddie ―mi hermana me miró acosadoramente, pero sin quitar la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

―¿te vienes o qué? ―le pregunté cuando yo hube terminado de desayunar y ella seguía todavía allí.

―Sí, hoy me voy contigo ―aclaró.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que a Bella le dieron el alta y mi padre le había guardado reposo durante dos más, por lo que hoy era viernes y se reincorporaba a clases. Cuando nosotros nos bajábamos, ella llegó al instituto andando y escuchando música con su iPod azul. Desde aquél día en el que su padre me había acorralado contra la pared, no la veía. Después de eso, no he ido más al hospital por miedo de que su padre nos corte la "amistad" que teníamos, claro, amistad entre comillas. A parte de eso, no quería que Bella se llevase otro disgusto y a mí tampoco se me apetecía ver de nuevo al padre de Bella, la verdad.

―Hola, chicos ―saludé cuando nos encontramos con los demás.

―Hey, Eddie ―me regresaron; ignoré el Eddie ya que mi mente seguía concentrada en Bella.

―Dejadlo, hoy está de buen humor y no hay quien le agüe la fiesta ―advirtió Alice, con un toque de humor en su voz.

―No, si ya lo vemos, Alice ―comentó Rosalie.

―¿Entramos o qué? ―pregunté, cuando vi que ninguno se movía y no dejaban de mirarme.

―Tú eres el que no se mueve, Eddie ―dijo Emmett, pasándome un brazo por los hombros, guiándome al interior del instituto―. Y bueno, querido hermano, ¿me vas a contar por qué estás de tan buen humor?

―No. Emmett, haz el favor de dejarme ―le dije cuando noté cómo prácticamente, era yo el que andaba por los dos.

―Vamos, cuéntaselo a tu hermano mayor. ¿Te has hecho…?

―¡Por favor, Emmett! Deja de decir tonterías. No me he hecho nada ―le corté con un profundo rubor en mis mejillas.

―Vale, vale; ya sabes que me lo puedes contar todo.

―Joder, Emmett, no voy a ir contándote lo que hago o no en mi privacidad ―volví a cortarte, deseando que este tema nunca hubiese salido a la luz―. Y ahora, me voy a mi primera clase.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz entrar a una clase de Historia. Pero librarme de Emmett me hacía sentir aliviado. Me senté en mi sitio, esperando a que el sonrojo que tenía en mis mejillas, bajara de intensidad. Bella entró al aula, y me dirigió una mirada y una tímida sonrisa, la cual yo le respondí con otra, dejando de lado al rubor de Dios. Se sentó al final de la clase, como casi siempre. Historia comenzó, dando paso a congregaciones aburridas, historias que jamás llegaría a memorizar y nombres demasiado raros.

Cuando acabó la clase, fui a saludar a Bella y ver cómo estaba.

―Hey, Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Hola, Edward ―susurró―. Bien, ¿por qué no me has ido a visitarme éstos últimos días? ―me preguntó mientras salíamos de clase.

―Mmm, perdóname, pero no quería acercarme a ti con tu padre rondando por el hospital. Ya sabes… ―puse una mueca.

―No te preocupes por mi padre…

―Sí, claro. Cuando estábamos en tu casa, me echaste por la ventana nada más entrar tu padre, y después en el hospital casi me asfixia. ¿Esperas que no me preocupe por tu padre? ―le comenté irónico.

―Sólo es sobreprotector con mi madre y conmigo ―murmuró, desviando la vista.

―Además, tú no quieres saber nada de mí, por lo que no te importa que vaya a verte o no ―intenté sonar despreocupado, pero _creo_ que ni por asomo lo aparenté.

―No digas eso, Edward. Puedes llegar a ser un buen amigo… en el que algún día creo poder confiar ―admitió, mirando fijamente al suelo.

―Oh ―fue mi sorprendente respuesta acompañada de una gran y estúpida sonrisa.

―En serio, Edward, gracias…

En ese momento, una enana con un rostro sonriente se paró frente a nosotros, dejando a Bella petrificada. ¿Qué quería ahora Alice? Como siempre tenía que llegar en los momentos claves. Y ahora, justo cuando Bella me estaba dando las gracias.

―¡Hola! ―saludó alegremente mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo.

―Hola, Alice ―saludó Bella.

―¿Qué pasa, Alice? ―pregunté yo, tragándome todas las ganas de asesinar a mi pequeña hermana. Claro, literalmente.

―Mamá me ha llamado y me ha dicho que hable con vosotros dos ―nos apuntó con dos de sus dedos para luego añadir―: esta tarde vamos a ir todos a Seattle. Y cuando digo todos, tú y tus padres también vais, Bella. Bueno, me ha dicho que tu madre ya lo sabe y que está de acuerdo con el plan. Ya sabe la hora y dónde, tú no te preocupes. Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para despejarnos de Forks y, de paso, hacer unas compras ―le brillaron los ojos y Bella tragó pesadamente. Algo me decía que no era fan de las compras―. Ya sabes, Eddie, no tardes mucho después de clases; tengo que preparar toda la ropa que os vais a poner.

―Alice, para eso todavía quedan varias horas ―rodé los ojos.

―¿Y? No sobra decírtelo por si luego se te olvida y vengas diciéndome que no te lo había dicho.

―Está bien; después de clases me iré directo al Volvo para que mi querida hermana tenga tiempo de sobra para arreglar todo. ¿Contenta?

―Muy satisfecha. ¡Hasta luego! ―y sin más, se fue.

―Tu hermana me asusta ―comentó Bella, reemprendiendo el camino.

―No eres la única. A mí también me asusta a veces. Oye, ¿no te gustan las compras?

―No, las odio ―negó con su cabeza, reafirmando su contestación.

―Umm, Alice las ama y puedo decir que Rosalie también.

―Mierda ―susurró―. A ver, no es algo contra ellas, pero es algo que es superior a mí. Sólo voy a un centro comercial cuando es necesario, y ahora mismo no lo es.

―De todas maneras, vas a tener que comprarte ropa para cuando engordes…

―Vaya, gracias por los ánimos ―rodó los ojos y se puso seria―. Ya lo sé, y no me lo recuerdes.

―¿Por qué te pones así? Se supone que debes estar feliz ―fruncí el ceño, en señal de confusión.

―No lo puedes comprender, Edward ―genial, había conseguido que volviera a ser la misma persona fría y triste que aparentaba ser.

-_Claro, no lo puedo comprender, si tú no me lo dices. _Me gustaría haberle contestado. Pero tampoco quería obligar a Bella que me contase algo por las malas; preferiría que ella me lo contase por voluntad propia y no por sentirse agobiada.

―Nos vemos ―y sin más, me metí en mi próxima clase.

Sabía que eso había sido descortés por mi parte, pero no sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué se supone que debes decir cuando te dicen que no lo puedes comprender, y verdaderamente no lo puedes hacer? ¿Contestarle con un «ya sé que no lo comprendo» o «lo sé perfectamente»? Pues para decir algo que suene cortante, me despido y ya está. Ahora me tocaba Matemáticas y gracias a Dios, no la tenía con nadie conocido. Me alegraba tener ahora mismo lejos a Bella; no quería seguir con el tema de su embarazo. Le sentaba mal que hablasen de él y yo nada más que hacía sacar el tema. Bien por Edward Cullen, venga, se merece un aplauso.

Matemáticas pasó rápidamente, dando paso a Lengua y Literatura. Esa asignatura la tenía de nuevo con Bella y también con Alice. Bella se encontraba ya allí, mirando fijamente su libreta, y no había ningún rastro sobre Alice.

Dejé mi mochila sobre mi pupitre y fui a hablar con Bella.

―Emm, hola, Bella.

―Hola, Edward ―y, por fin, esa sonrisa tímida volvió a aparecer en sus hermosos labios―. Yo… perdona mi reacción anterior.

―No, perdóname a mí; debería haberte contestado, pero me he ido y ahora me siento mal.

―Te entiendo, Edward. Seguramente no sabrías lo que contestarme y por eso te has ido, ¿cierto?

―Verdad ―contesté con una sonrisa, totalmente avergonzado.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros, y podía intuir que a Bella sólo te gustaban los silencios cómodos. Levanté la mano en forma de despedida cuando Alice entró por la puerta, seguida de la profesora.

―Oye, Alice, a Bella no le gustan las compras. Y solo quiero decirte que no la atosigues ni la obligues ni nada, ¿de acuerdo? ―advertí.

―Lo intentaré, Edward ―mi hermana rodó los ojos y fijó su mirada en la pizarra, seguramente pensando en su Jazz.

El profesor dio por concluida la clase mandando leerse un libro, vamos, el típico Romeo y Julieta. Los profesores no se comen la cabeza, pero nosotros, como buenos alumnos, debemos respetarlos y hacer todo lo que nos manden como trabajo.

―¿Vamos a la biblioteca? ―le pregunté a Bella cuando me despedí de Alice.

―Está bien. No quiero que nos vean juntos ―murmuró.

―¿Por qué no? Sabes perfectamente que a mí me da igual lo que diga la gente de mí por estar contigo.

―Ya, pero aún así…

―Bella, entiende que me da exactamente igual ―aseguré.

―Me da la impresión de que ahora vas a ser más pesado conmigo de lo que eras antes ―me observó durante un momento con una mirada divertida y después la posó en el suelo.

―No es pesado, sólo soy… ¿Cómo lo diría Alice? Ah, sí, sobreprotector contigo ―sonreí levemente.

Se había girado hacia mí e iba a contestarme, pero algo o alguien le llamó la atención por detrás de mi hombro y se le quedó mirando. Su mirada pasó de ser divertida a miedo, tristeza y ¿odio? El escaso rubor que tenía en sus mejillas, se había ido y su mandíbula le temblaba considerablemente, queriendo retener el llanto. De un momento a otro, el pasillo se había quedado desierto y mientras que yo me giraba para ver lo que le había llamado la atención a Bella, ésta se desplomaba en el suelo. Me arrodillé a su lado, con el pánico invadiendo mi ser. Estaba llorando desoladamente y respiraba con dificultad. Su pecho subía y bajaba con demasiada frecuencia, no cogiendo el suficiente oxígeno para sus pulmones.

―¡Bella! Bella, por favor, tranquilízate ―le pedí―. Vamos, Bella debes tranquilizarte por el bien de tu bebé.

Cogí su cara entre mis manos e hice que nuestros ojos se encontrasen; eso pareció calmarle un poco, pero segundos después volvió a llorar con más intensidad. No sabía lo que hacer; mi padre me había enseñado a cómo curar un dedo que sangraba o cómo poner una venda, y vale que quisiera estudiar medicina. Pero no estaba en la universidad como para atender a una persona con un ataque de ansiedad.

―Bella, Bella, por favor, cálmate y respira pausadamente, por favor ―volví a pedirle; pero el miedo no se iba de sus ojos.

En un impulso, acerqué mi rostro al suyo, posando suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella, tratando de que se tranquilizara y volviera a respirar con normalidad. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y podía notar cómo poco a poco se iba relajando. Poco a poco se fue alejando de mí, para poder apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Se agarró fuertemente a mi camisa y siguió sollozando más levemente.

―Shh, ya está, Bella ―le susurré, acariciándole tiernamente el cabello. Me levanté suavemente, cogiéndola en volandas para ir a la enfermería y que se quedase allí para que la enfermera la revisara―. Ya, ya, ahora te voy a llevar a la enfermería.

Durante todo el camino hacia la enfermería, Bella seguía sollozando más calmada que antes. Al llegar, la enfermera se sobresaltó de sobremanera.

―¿Qué le ha pasado? ―preguntó aterrorizada, pensando en lo peor. Puse a Bella en la camilla, pero se negaba a soltarme la camisa, por lo que me senté a su lado y la tomé de la mano, mientras que con la otra, le seguía acariciando el cabello.

―Ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad ―miré a Bella y vi que asentía levemente―. Ella está embarazada. Su madre ya ha venido a hablar con el director y ha dicho que no pasa nada y que usted estaría alerta por si le podía suceder algo.

―Oh, sí. Entonces, tú eres Bella, ¿verdad? ―ella asintió levemente―. Dime cómo te sientes.

―Ahora mucho mejor ―respondió con voz entrecortada.

―Voy a por unas cosas ―salió de la pequeña consulta que había allí, dejándonos solos. A los pocos minutos, volvió a entrar con una palangana y unos paños―. Ya te puedes ir, Edward ―sonrió con amabilidad.

―No, por favor, con él aquí me sentiría mucho mejor ―contestó Bella por mí.

―Está bien. Después de tomarte la tensión y el azúcar, iré a hablar con los profesores para contarles lo que ha pasado ―la dulce enfermera sonrió―. Y bueno, Edward, no sabía que estabas saliendo con Bella ―me envió una mirada pícara y volvió a su trabajo, sin darnos tiempo a contestar―, pero deberíais haber tomado precauciones. Porque tú eres el padre, ¿no?

―Claro ―contesté, sin saber muy bien lo que me llevó a decir eso. Una cosa es quererlo en tu fuero interno y otra muy distinta es decir que eres el padre de una criatura que no es tuya y menos sin el consentimiento de la madre. Bella me miró con sorpresa, pero después me sonrió, mostrándome una espléndida sonrisa.

La dulce enfernera me miró con ternura y entendimiento. Le tomó la tensión y la tenía bastante alta debido a su exaltación anterior. Le dijo que se tranquilizara mientras que ella iba a llamar al centro de salud del pueblo para ver cuál era la mejor pastilla para ella. Claro, si no estuviera embarazada le daría la que siempre te suelen poner debajo de la lengua, pero por si acaso, más vale prevenir que curar.

―Gracias ―me dijo Bella cuando la señora Coppe se fue a llamar.

―No hay de qué, Bella ―le sonreí, dándole un suave apretón a la mano de Bella, que aún no me la había soltado.

Volvió la señora Coppe, ya con la pastilla en mano y con un vaso de agua. Bella se la tomó y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la camilla.

―La señorita Swan no puede asistir a clases tal y como está. Llévala a casa y vigila que descanse, Edward ―ordenó la señora Coppe, dulce pero con autoridad.

―Está bien; procuraré que Bella no salga de la cama hasta que se sienta mejor ―prometí.

―Así me gusta ―nos sonrió con amabilidad―. Ahora, iré a hablar con vuestros profesores para comunicarles lo sucedido.

―No hace falta que me dispense a mí; dejaré a Bella en su casa y volveré al instituto.

―¿Estás seguro? ―me preguntó divertida, mirándome sobre sus gafas.

―Claro… ―le eché una ojeada a Bella y me pedía con la mirada que me retactase de mis palabras― que no. Quiero decir que le agradecería mucho que me dispensase a mí también.

―Entonces, sin problemas; espero que te mejores. Ah, Edward, no dejes que se altere mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

―Gracias, señora Coppe ―agradeció Bella, mientras yo asentía.

Salimos de la enfermería aún cogidos de la mano; parecía que a Bella se le iba a caer el mundo encima si la soltaba. Yo no me atrevía a hablar. Temía ofenderla si decía algo indebido. Ella también iba en silencio, seguramente pensando en sus cosas. De repente, el «beso» que me había "dado" con ella, se me vino a la cabeza como un flash fugaz, recordándome los suaves y cálidos que eran sus labios. Los míos picaban, queriendo probar otro poco de ese manjar. Pero yo ya sabía que era la primera y la última vez que llegaría a ese pareíso, al cuál había llegado en apenas unos segundos. Pero no, debía mentalizarme de que sólo lo disfrutaría una vez…

-_Vaya pensamientos más positivos, Edward. No van para nada acorde con los de esta mañana.-_ me recordó mi querido subconsciente.

Por una vez en la vida y, por mucho que me doliera reconocerlo, tenía razón.

Llegamos al Volvo y le abrí la puerta, a lo que ella se sonrojó. ¡Por Dios! Era la cosa más bonita, hermosa, maravillosa y adorable que mis ojos había visto, aparte de la dueña.

―Oye, Bella… ¿De verdad no te ha molestado que diga que soy el padre? ―se lo tenía que preguntar, no me dejaba totalmente tranquilo ese «gracias» que había dicho cuando salió la señora Coppe de la habitación. A lo mejor lo había dicho por cortesía, o por haberla salvado de su ataque de ansiadad, o por llevarla a la enfermería. ¡Yo qué sé! Me tenía de los nervios esa cuestión.

―Claro que no, Edward. ¿Te crees que iba a estar aquí sentada si me hubiese cabreado? Pienso que me conoces lo suficiente cómo para pensar cuál sería mi reacción.

Wow. La frase más larga que le he escuchado decir. Me encanta que ya se haya dado cuenta de que puedo ser un buen compañero en el que confiar.

―No, sólo preguntaba ―intenté quitarle importancia al asunto, pero aún así, noté que Bella me miraba divertida.

―Claro ―respondió, fijando la vista en el paisaje verde que presentaba Forks.

Hicimos el trayecto en silencio; no era el típico silencio incómodo que sólo lograba ponerte de los nervios, ni tampoco el tenso ni cualquien otro tipo de silencio. Este era cómodo, no hacía falta que las palabras llenasen el ambiente. Recordaba los silencios entre los dos cuando quedábamos para hacer el trabajo de Biología y no tenían punto de comparación.

―¡Hostia! ―exclamé de repente, logrando sobresaltar a Bella, que me miraba con la confusión pintada en su rostro―. Bella, el trabajo de Biología, ¿para cuándo es? ―pregunté.

―Mmm, para el 2 de Abril.

―Y estamos a 29 de Marzo. Joder, tenemos que terminarlo hoy, si no queremos tener libre el fin de semana ―le dije, desesperado.

―No te preocupes, Edward. Seguro que lo terminamos antes ―aseguró. Aparqué en frente de su casa, ahora preocupándome por el padre de ella.

―No conoces a Alice; aprovechando que le hablas y que ahora sois amigas, va a querer ir de compras o salir a algún lado con nosotros ―me pasé nerviosamente mis manos entre mis cabellos cobrizos, tirando de ellos ligeramente. Estaba histérico; todavía nos quedaba un gran cacho de trabajo y era para el Lunes. Qué va, no nos daba tiempo con Alice.

―Te van a salir canas como te sigas preocupando innecesariamente ―comentó Bella, mientras salía del Volvo. Me hizo un gesto para que saliera del coche y entrase a la casa. Rápidamente, salí de él y fui directo hacia donde estaba ella―. Te prometo una cosa, si tú me prometes otra, ¿vale?

―De acuerdo.

―Promete que no te vas a enfadar cuando te enseñe una cosa.

―¿Lo prometo? ―salió más como una pregunta, pero Bella lo tomó como una afirmación.

―Bien. Pues yo te prometo que nos va a dar tiempo para terminar el trabajo.

Subió las escaleras con paso ligero, sin llegar a correr, para ―supongo― ir a su habitación. Momentos después, volvió a bajar las escaleras con un tacho de folios en la mano. No puede ser verdad.

―Bella… ―advertí.

―Es todo lo que llevamos… y yo he adelantado un poquito ―dijo como si nada.

―Pero, ¿cuándo? ―pregunté.

―En el hospital me aburría cuando tú no estabas ―otro tierno rubor se extendió por sus mejillas―, así que me puse a hacer algo efectivo.

―Mmm, menos mal. Pero ahora me siento mal ―comenté, yendo detrás de Bella hacia el salón.

―No pasa nada. Ahora lo podemos terminar ―propuso.

―Me parece bien. Pero lo hacemos, si me dejas terminarlo a mí.

―Eso no…

―De acuerdo. Tú túmbate en el sofá, que yo termino el trabajo ―Bella puso un mohín, ante mi orden. Suficiente había hecho en estos días, como también dejarla que lo acabe.

Se sentó a regañadientes mientras yo me sentaba en el suelo y cogía un bolígrafo azul del estuche de Bella. Me dejó su portátil para ir más rápido con la información y así terminar cuanto antes. Otro silencio cómodo nos envolvió a los dos, dándonos ―por lo menos a mí― un poco de tranquilidad.

―Oye, Bella, ¿tus padres cuándo llegan? ―pregunté como si nada. Fallando estrepitosamente, claro.

―Mi madre está en la cafetería y supongo que no llegará hasta cuando vayamos hacia Seattle. Y mi padre se queda todo el día en la comisaría.

―Uff ―suspiré de alivio, pensando en que el padre de Bella no se aparecería por la casa y pudiera extrangularme. Bella soltó una risa entre dientes, creando el sonido más perfecto que había oído en mi vida.

Después de eso, los dos volvimos a callar, cayendo en otro silencio cómodo.

…

―¡Oh, hola, Edward! ―exclamó la madre de Bella, cuando me vio en su casa.

―Hola, Renée ―sonreí, recordándo que no le gustaba que le llamaran Señora Swan.

Alice me había llamado preocupada al ver que ni Bella ni yo estábamos por las instituciones del instituto. Le expliqué que Bella se había alterado y le había subido la tensión, nada del otro mundo en una embarazada. Se quedó más tranquila y se despidió con un «¡Entonces te llevas a Renée y a Bella en tu coche! Adiós, hermanito» y colgó. Renée acababa de llegar del trabajo, lista para cambiarse e irse. Pero al verme en su casa, se quedó en shock y volvió su mirada hacia Bella. Después se recompuso y me saludó efusivamente.

Bella ya se sentía mucho mejor y hasta había soltado un par de risas ante mis chistes tontos. Le había intentado persuadir de que no fuera a Seattle, pero había descubierto que conocía a una de las personas más cabezotas del planeta. Tenía visto y comprobado, que cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Era una faceta que me encantaba de ella.

Al trabajito solo le faltaba la portada. ¡Gracias a Dios! No pensaba que un trabajo podía estresame tanto. Pero bueno, ya está todo terminado. Tras una charla con Bella sobre quién haría la portada, decidimos que la haría yo. Bueno, yo lo decidí; ella ya había hecho mucho como para también cargarle la portada. ¡Ni hablar!

―Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos ―dijo cuando estuvo un rato hablando conmigo.

―Le caes bien ―murmuró Bella, detrás de mí.

―Seguro que es porque soy el hijo de Esme ―me encogí de hombros.

―¿Eres tonto? ―preguntó retóticamente―. Le caes bien; a mi madre se le nota mucho cuando no puede tragar a una persona y cuando sí.

―Mmm ―murmuré sin saber qué decir. Por lo menos le caía bien a la madre de Bella.

Renée bajó dando saltitos; me recordaba a Alice con esa efusividad. Salimos hacia el coche y les abrí la puerta. Renée se quedó sorprendida, murmurando un «pocos hombres de hoy en día hacen estas cosas. Bella tiene mucha suerte». Claro, alargando la u de mucha.

Pasamos el viaje hablando de cosas banales y sin sentidos. Renée me preguntaba cosas y yo las respondía. Parecía uno de esos interrogatorios a los que me sometía ―y somete― mi hermana. Llegamos al lugar indicado dónde Alice me había dicho. El Jeep y el Mercedes ya estaban allí, por lo que sólo faltabamos nosotros.

Poco después de terminar con los saludos, Alice propuso ir de compras; a lo que mi madre, Rose y Renée no se negaron. Bella mumuró un «¡No!» desde mi lado y se tensó. Los demás, sabiendo que era imposible negarse, también accedieron.

―Oye, Alice. ¿Bella y yo no nos podémos ir a la librería o al cine, por ejemplo? ―inquirí.

―Está bien ―dijo sonriendo―, pero después tenemos que comprarte ropa, Bella ―ordenó.

Bella soltó una respuesta sarcástica y empezó a andar en dirección contraria a las que iban ellos. La mayor parte de la tarde pasó rápidamente, metidos en la librería. Bella parecía un niño que había entrado a la mayor tienda de chuches y se la podía comer todas. Se compró tres libros y yo le compré uno, ya que no me dejó que le comprara más. Después de eso, fuimos a donde se encontraban los demás. Cuando nos reunimos, insistieron en llevar a Bella a una tienda de premamá y ahora sí que no se pudo negar. Alice nos mandó a los chicos que fuesemos a cualquier otro lugar, pero que no estuviesemos ahí. Mi madre llamó después de un rato para comunicarnos que ya nos íbamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante. Nos pusimos en camino; cuando llegué, mi mundo se cayó al ver que Bella no estaba allí.

―¿Dónde está Bella? ―pregunté.

―Se fue a la librería de nuevo, para comprarse un libro que se le había olvidado.

―Ahora vuelvo ―les dije mientras salía disparado hacia la librería. Cuando llegué, allí no había nadie, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Bella?

La seguí buscando y no había rastro de ella. Callejeé por si por casualidad se había perdido o algo, pero no; mi corazón dejó de latir cuando escuché unos sollozos provenientes de un callejón oscuro, solitario y sin salida. Bella estaba allí, abrazándose las piernas y tratando de cesar el llanto. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, tratando de comunicarle que estaba aquí para ella. Se relajó totalmente cuando notó mi abrazo, sin dejar de llorar. La saqué del callejón y la llevé como pude hacia el Volvo. Ahora solo quería sacarla de aquella maldita ciudad.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso, Bella fue sollozando y jadeando en su asiento. Me ponía nervioso, debía admitirlo. Pero no me hacía nada de gracia ver cómo sufría y yo no podía hacer nada porque tenía que mantener la vista en la carretera.

Aparqué a toda velocidad en frente de la casa de Bella y la saqué del coche en volandas; me daba exactamente igual si no quería que la llevase, pero es que me estaban matando sus sollozos.

―Bella, por Dios, tranquilízate ―le pedí.

―L-lo siento, E-Edward ―murmuró―. Yo…

―Shh, Bella, no hace falta que digas nada.

―No, Yo qui-quiero que sepas todo.

―¿To-todo? ―tartamudeé, dejándola tumbada sobre su cama.

―Sí, Edward. Todo lo que quieras saber.

* * *

¡Hello to everyone! (jaja, tengo que ir practicando el inglés!)

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mí me ha encantado, la verdad; espero que estéis satisfechas con este pedazo de capítulo que he escrito! Es el más largo de HMH. Bueno, Bella ya se va abriendo un poco más con Edward, y en el siguiente: ¡Le verdad! ¿Apuestas? :)

Lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero la inspiración estaba todavía de vacaciones por el Caribe y no regresaba. Cuando regresó, no tenía internet porque se había quemado una torre de no se qué de mi compañía (Y solo ocurre en mi ciudad, genial). Después, se fue de nuevo. Luego, con el viaje y con los exámenes, no he tenido tiempo a penas para escribir y tengo muchas cosas nuevas para escribir. Mi prima está de testigo de que tengo 17 fics en mi lista de "Próximos Fics" sin exagerar xD Después tenía el Festival Bilingüe que fue como un omenaje (para mí) a este fic, pues cantamos hold my hand (en youtube están los videos :3) y un teatro y un Lip Dub (somos gente agetreada los de bilingüe haha)

Waa! Mañana por fin me voy a Londres y me he dicho: TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR ANTES DE IRME! y aquí estoy con este pedazo de capítulo!

Va dedicado a **Arianne97-Cullen** por ser una buenísima amiga! y quería que le dedicase el primer beso... aunque esto no es un "beso" en toda regla, pero IT'S SOMETHING! xDDD

Me tengo que ir; mañana (aunque me voy a Londres) tengo clases... esto no puede ser! haha

Por cierto, pasaros por mi Traducción **Love's Little Book** que la he subido hace poco y tiene muy pocos reviews. Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión :) y gracias por los Reviews del capítulo anterior! espero vuestras propuestas del pasado de Bella :D

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

_I just wanna live! _


	13. Verdades

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** sólo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B.

Capítulo 13 ― Verdades.

Edward's Pov.

―_L-lo siento, E-Edward ―murmuró―. Yo…_

―_Shh, Bella, no hace falta que digas nada._

―_No, Yo qui-quiero que sepas todo._

―_¿To-todo? ―tartamudeé, dejándola tumbada sobre su cama. _

―_Sí, Edward. Todo lo que quieras saber. _

Me quedé en shock cuando me dijo que me iba a responder a todas las preguntas que yo le hiciese, por mucho que le doliese. Eso era bastante importante para mí, pues llevo queriéndola ayudar desde que descubrí que algo le sucedía. Soñaba con este día incontables veces y al fin había llegado. Le dolía, eso era bastante obvio, y sacárselo de dentro le iba a doler más. Y compartirlo con otra persona iba a ser peor. Por un lado quería que me lo contase, pues estaba claro que la quería ayudar como fuera ―como si no lo hubiese dicho ya varias veces―, pero por otro lado, verla tan… mal, llorando desconsolada por lo que fuera que me iba a contar, prefería no saberlo. Pero mierda, debía saberlo de una vez por todas.

Fui hasta la puerta más próxima y fue la que daba a la habitación de Bella. No perdí mucho tiempo en observar la decoración y la puse sobre la cama. Me senté frente a ella y le cogí su cara bañada en lágrimas entre mis manos. Le quité suavemente las lágrimas que seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas e inspiró profundamente.

―Bella, no tienes por qué hacerlo ―le dije tranquilamente.

―No, no… No es eso… Puede que parezca una chorrada para ojos de otra gente, pero para mí no lo es.

―No creo que una persona racional llore por una tontería, ¿no?

―Da igual ―intentó sonreír, sin conseguirlo―. El caso es que es muy difícil de contar y mucho más por dónde empezar.

―Empieces por donde empieces, voy a escucharte igualmente ―separé las manos de sus mejillas y las llevé hacia las suyas, transmitiéndole todo mi apoyo.

―Cuando mi madre tenía nuestra edad, quería probarlo todo y experimentar cosas nuevas. Tuvo su primer novio y, por lo que sé, estaba muy ilusionada.

―El esplendor del primer amor ―comenté, sabiendo muy bien lo que era.

―Exacto. Estuvo mucho tiempo con él, como unos nueve o diez meses. Al parecer, el chaval sólo la quería para cuando se le antojaba él y como veía que no se comía una rosca, la dejó.

―O sea, que sólo la quería para… ―Asintió, agachando la mirada―. Entonces, como tu madre no quiso hacerlo, él se iba con otra y todavía estaba con la esperanza de que tu madre algún día quisiera ―volvió a asentir y continuó.

―A mi madre le afectó mucho, ya sabes. Pero lo peor, llega después. Cuando se recompuso del golpe, empezó a salir con otro muchacho. Aparentemente, era muy amable y todo lo que mi madre quisiera. Pero también la quería para lo mismo. Ya te puedes imaginar cómo estaba de emocionada mi madre ante un nuevo amor que estaría dispuesto a esperar todo lo que quisiera; sin embargo, no fue así. A la semana de estar juntos, la dejó. No sé cómo, pero mi madre se enteró de que en el pueblo había cogido fama de _puta… ―_la voz se le volvió a quebrar y yo suspiré.

Era surrealista que a una chica de diecisiete años le hiciera eso, y lo más fuerte es que ni uno se salvaba. Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza de hacerle algo así a una señorita, y menos a una como Bella.

―Aún así, fue tonta y siguió saliendo con estúpido irracionales que no se enteraban de lo que de verdad valía mi madre ―apretó fuerte mis manos mientras sorbía.

―Pero…

―El siguiente estaba esperando al día de su cumpleaños para pedirle oficialmente ser novios, según él, para que fuese más especial. Mi madre estaba aún más emocionada. La llevaba a todos lados, le compraba tonterías, lo típico. A dos días de su cumpleaños, la dejó. Eso sí que fue devastador para ella. No comía, no bebía, no salía de su habitación, no hacía nada; mi abuela estaba desesperada por verla así y no poder hacer nada de ella. Su prima venía y la animaba, pero había sido demasiado fuerte. A los tres meses de eso, de nuevo estaba con otro… ―volvió a estrechar mis manos más fuerte y suspiró, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

Eso era aún más irracional; sabía que tenía fama de _puta_ en el pueblo, y seguía saliendo con chicos cada vez más imbéciles. Eso no lo lograba comprender del todo; pues a lo mejor, Renée seguía teniendo un huequito de esperanza y fe de encontrar a su príncipe azul. Aunque tuviera que sufrir, ella quería seguir probando para ver si encontraba a su media naranja.

―Este fue el más listo de todos ―soltó una risa amarga y se limpió la cara con la manga de su camiseta―. Pero antes de eso, tengo que decir que los otros chicos se lo montaron bastante bien; iban diciendo que había «_follado con la puta del pueblo_». Esas son exactamente las palabras que decía todos los idiotas con los que mi madre había salido. Y lo peor era que la gente se lo creía. Estúpidos arrogantes. Este chico encandiló a mi madre con esa sonrisa torcida que tenía y esas caricias tan increíblemente ridículas que le hacía. Estuvo tres semanas saliendo como novios y a la cuarta mi madre ya había caído en sus manos ―sollozó―. Cuando obtuvo lo que quiso, la abandonó. Él, muy arrogante, parecía que llevaba un cartel en el cuello diciendo que ya lo había conseguido.

―Bella, si quieres parar… ―le apremié.

―No, no hace falta; ahora que me estoy desahogando, quiero hacerlo bien y no perder el hilo de la historia.

―Al menos déjame que vaya a por una tila para ti, ¿vale? ―una infusión era lo mejor que le podía dar ahora mismo.

Sin esperar su respuesta, bajé a la cocina. No sabía dónde estaban las cosas, pero si Renée se parecía un poquito a mi madre ―o mi madre a Renée, según se mirase―, podría tener las infusiones en el mismo sitio que mi madre.

Me senté en una silla a esperar a que el agua hirviera.

Pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar Renée, me oprimió el pecho. Era una persona sincera y honesta; no se debería haber merecido todo lo que pasó. Escuchar el resto de la historia me daba escalofríos, pues sólo era la parte de Renée y todavía quedaba la de Bella, que ya me la imaginaba más o menos. El sólo pensar que hicieron daño a Renée… me entraba rabia. Ahora comprendía todas las lágrimas que derramó mi madre cuando yo le pregunté por Renée.

Hay chicas de nuestra edad, que quieren eso. Pero Renée no. Eso es lo que más me molestaba; ella sólo quería ser una chica más de nuestra edad con novio y con sus estudios. Pero algo salió mal y eso sólo trajo consecuencia para ella.

Mi madre había crecido en Forks y tenía la misma edad que Renée. Por eso afectaba tanto a mi madre, porque lo había vivido con Renée. Todo encajaba.

«_La madre de Bella confió en mí como no lo ha hecho con otra persona_». Las palabras de mi madre vinieron a mi cabeza con un flash y me acordé de toda la conversación de ese día. Quería que le diese espacio a Bella porque no confía en los hombres y yo persiguiéndole se sentía agobiada.

El burbujeo del agua me sacó de mi ensoñación. Después de ponerle dos bolsitas de té, subí para arriba y me encontré a Bella revolviendo entre sus cosas.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunté. Dio un brinco y se giró hacia mí. Me enseñó un pañuelo.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en la cama y aceptó gustosa la tila. Bebió un sorbo y la dejó en su mesita de noche. Volvió a coger aire mientras yo capturaba sus manos dentro de las mías.

―Mi madre, como la tonta que era, lo _superó _y siguió saliendo con algunos chicos, con la esperanza de poder encontrar su otra mitad. No me acuerdo cuándo fue, pero se tiró un tiempo sin salir con nadie y cuando encontró a otro chaval, le ocurrió lo mismo; pero esta vez no lo dejó ir más lejos que besos y caricias. Volvió a decepcionarse. Mi tía sólo le decía que para encontrar a un chico que valiera de verdad, debía de salir del pueblo. Pero no le hacía caso, ella seguía empeñada. El último con el que estuvo, la embarazó ―su risa fue triste y con un poco de sarcasmo―. Nada más enterarse, cogió la puerta y se largó. No entendía cómo había pasado, pues había usado protección. A mi abuela casi le da algo y mi tía estaba fuera de sí por lo irresponsable que había sido. Mi tía no… lograba entender por qué seguía saliendo con chicos si sólo hacían romperle el corazón. Mi madre estaba sola, embarazada con dieciocho años y sin un lugar donde pasar la noche.

―¿Entonces tú no eres la hija de Charlie? ―pregunté con estupefacción.

―No ―agachó la cabeza y un fuerte sollozo brotó de su garganta, arañándome el corazón―. Mi madre fue a una cafetería un día a desayunar y allí estaba Charlie. Al parecer, tuvo el suficiente coraje como para presentarse y deslumbrarla con sus ojos chocolates. Mi madre tenía miedo, pero Charlie le demostró que la quería tal y como era, cuando le contó que estaba embarazada y él se haría cargo junto con ella. Cuando nací, ambos se casaron y volvieron a Forks. Mi madre quería superar sus miedos y para hacerlo debía de regresar al punto principal de la ecuación. Abrió la cafetería con ayuda de mi abuela y la gente no se podía creer que la _puta del pueblo _tuviera una preciosa niña, un esposo increíblemente atractivo y un negocio que le iba estupendamente.

»Crecí y entonces fue cuando volvieron a llegar los problemas. Los niños me rechazaban en el colegio por ser hija de una mujer que tenía fama de _puta,_ debido a que los padres no querían que sus hijos tuvieran relación conmigo. Como si yo fuera la peste o algo así. Seré rara, pero a tanto no llego ―sonreí, para infundirle valor―. Me desarrollé sin amigas a las que contarle las cosas de niñas, sin niños que me pudiesen gustar y sin una amiga con la que puedes llorar o reír ―se llevó la taza a los labios y dio otro sorbo―. Mi madre decidió volver a Seattle para ver si yo podía adaptarme adecuadamente, sin ser marginada por niños de mi edad. Cuando creyeron que las aguas estaban calmadas en el pueblo, decidieron volver. Tanya, Lauren y Jessica se acercaron a mí de buenas y yo me di de bruces contra el suelo cuando confié en ellas. Me decían que una buena amiga le hacía los deberes a la otra y cosas por el estilo. Le conté todos mis miedos y ellas lo usaron contra mí. Lo grabaron todo y no sé cómo se las apañaron, que pusieron la cinta en dirección y todo el instituto escuchó mis temores…

―Espera, espera. ¿Cuándo fue eso? No recuerdo haber escuchado nada de eso, y yo llegué a Forks cuando tú no estabas.

―Creo que tú estabas de vacaciones en Chicago para visitar a tus abuelos… o eso se rumoreaba en el instituto.

―Ah, ya recuerdo ―respondí, aún anonadado por lo que hicieron Tanya y compañía.

―Me humillaron y ya volví a perder toda la confianza en mí misma cuando todos se reían de mí en los pasillos. Y bueno, ya sabes, así durante… toda mi vida ―se sorbió la nariz y se pasó el pañuelo por debajo de los ojos, impidiendo que más lágrimas cayesen―. Ser marginada y no tener amigos es algo muy duro y no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

―Bella… yo no sé si ahora es el mejor momento o no, pero es que no puedo callarlo más. Nunca lo he hecho y soy bastante inseguro con estas cosas. Cuando me dijiste que yo no te interesaba y todas esas cosas, me dolió bastante. Eso y tu actitud fría y distante. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que me acercaba a ti, salías corriendo y yo me quedaba pasmado porque no sabía si había hecho algo que te podría a ver ofendido. Una noche, Alice vino llorando a mi habitación porque tú no le habías hablado y ella sólo quería ser tu amiga. Yo sólo le dije que durmiera conmigo y que al día siguiente lo volviese a intentar; sin embargo, al día siguiente volvió a mi habitación otra vez llorando. No sabía qué decirle ni por qué actuabas así… Todas las noches era lo mismo, hasta que se decidió por ignorarte y se convenció de que no querías ser su amiga. En cambio, yo seguía pensando en ti cada noche, preguntándome el por qué. No llegaba a ninguna solución. Quería ayudarte, pero tú no me dejabas y el amor que sentía por ti se iba intensificando cada vez más. Hasta que me dijiste eso y ya me derrumbé totalmente.

―Edward, yo…

―Espera un momento ―le pedí―. Cuando estábamos en la cafetería el día que nos pusieron juntos en biología, me animé a confesarme. Pero tú sólo hacías poner las cosas cada vez más difíciles y en vez de reprimir mi amor hacia ti, solo lo aumentabas. Cuando me echaste por la ventana, mi mente estaba hecha un lío; no encontraba una explicación de por qué no querías que yo conociese a tu padre. Cuando descubrí que querías suicidarte, me enfadé conmigo mismo o contigo, sinceramente no lo sé; y tuvimos esa pelea que me llenó aún más de interrogantes.

»Lo que quiero decir, que siento por ti algo muy fuerte desde hace varios años y ya no sé si puedo contenerlo más dentro de mí. Creo que si no te lo digo me va a explotar. Lo que quiero decir es que…

―Te quiero ―completó Bella.

―Eso es. Pero esperaré si tú no sientes lo mismo y si hace falta yo te conquisto. Por favor, no me apartes de tu lado ahora que he podido…

―No, no me has entendido, Edward.

―¿Cómo? ―pregunté, levantando la cabeza, después de un rato largo.

―Que ya sé lo que sientes y yo siento lo mismo por ti ―bajó la cabeza antes de que pudiese ver el sonrojo que empezaba a surcar sus mejillas.

―¡¿Qué? ―exclamé sin poder creérmelo―. ¿Es en serio?

―Muy en serio ―murmuró y mi corazón latió con rapidez a la vez que una sonrisa se abría paso en mi boca.

―¿Puedo…? ―pregunté cogiéndole su cara entre mis manos, acariciando delicadamente sus mejillas. Ella asintió y eso fue todo lo que me hizo falta para posar mis labios sobre los de ella por segunda vez.

Sus labios, eran suaves y cremosos. Se movían con inexperiencia, al iguales que los míos. El beso fue un poco torpe pero lleno de amor por parte de ambos. No quería empujarla a nada, sólo con el roce de sus labios me era suficiente. Pero me sorprendió cuando fue ella la que pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca. Accedí gustoso y nuestras lenguas empezaron a moverse al rítmico sonido de nuestros corazones. Poco a poco, nos fuimos separando, hasta que sólo fue una leve caricia.

Bella respiraba con dificultad, al igual que yo, jadeando en busca de aire. Ha sido lo más maravilloso que podía haber experimentado en mi vida. Ya podía morir en paz.

…

―No es por incomodarte ni dada, Bella; pero, si dices que nunca te ha gustado nadie, ¿De quién es el hijo que estás esperando?

Ahora estábamos tumbados en su cama y Bella estaba apoyada en mi pecho. Estaba jugando con su pelo y ahora que estábamos en silencio, se me había venido a la cabeza. Había explicado lo que le pasaba, pero no quién era el padre.

Bella se levantó sobresaltada y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

―Si te lo digo prométeme que no te vas a enfadar ―sus ojos se estaban empezando a aguar de nuevo.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

―El padre es… Mike Newton.

Y en ese momento, el alma se me cayó a los pies.

* * *

Chan chan chan! Aquí estoy de nuevo y lo siento mucho!

Pero es que después de volver de Londres (lo cual estuvo genial, fantastico y maravilloso), me esperaban muchos exámenes aún. Después de eso tuve el estresamiento de las notas (para nada, 5 sobresalientes, 4 notables y 1 bien por sociales que el tío me tiene asco). Después, me fui a casa de mi prima, a la piscina (aquí hace un calor isoportable; hoy hemos llegado a los 42 grados! v.v) y bueno, me vine a mi casa pero estuve leyendo algunos libros y no tenía inspiración xD Mi prima se ha ido hoy, así que me he puesto a escribir. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque me he vuelto a pelear con mi hermano y ¡Chán! Inspiración que te dio xD (Me desquicia)

El caso es que espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo. No sé si he transmitido lo que quería. Lo que quería transmitir era que a Bella la marginan por ser hija de una supuesta _puta_ pero que no lo es y es una paranoia muy grande, pero bueno.. xD Ahí está Edward para salvarla con sus super besos y tilas xD

¿Quién se esperaba que Mike fuera el padre? Uf, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá todo todito. Dejad vuestras apuestas... :)

Gracias por los reviews, pero noto que han bajado considerablemente :( Quiero saber vuestra opinión, porque si no, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, do you understand me? :( De todas formas, gracias :)

R

_No os sorprendáis si subo una nueva historia ahora que estoy de vacaciones :)_


	14. Homonas y síndromes premenstruales

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B.

Capítulo 14 ― Hormonas y síntomas premenstruales

Edward's Pov.

Si lo hubiera sabido, la pregunta me la hubiese metido por mi mismísimo culo; pero no, Edward Cullen no podía mantener la boca cerrada durante un ratito más. No, tenía que hacer preguntas, aún sabiendo que la voz interior que me gritaba: «¡No se lo preguntes; la respuesta no te gustará!» tenía razón.

Me quedé en shock. No podía moverme, ni hablar, nada. Bella me miraba impaciente desde su posición, esperando mi respuesta. Sus ojos mostraban miedo; miedo a que yo la rechazara por tener un hijo con la sangre de Newton. Pero si pensaba que la apartaría a un lado después de lo que hemos tenido que sufrir los dos, estaba muy ―demasiado― equivocada. Habían pasado años hasta ahora, para coger coraje y poder confesarle todos mis sentimientos para que ahora crea que voy a tirar por la borda todo ese trabajo duro.

Sinceramente, me daba igual si el padre era Newton, el Papa o como si fuera de Chuck Norris, pero lo que sí me importaba de verdad era la salud de ese pequeño que llevaba en su vientre. En el hospital le dije que la ayudaría y no me iba a echar para atrás.

―Edward… ―musitó Bella en un débil murmullo.

―Cuéntamelo ―murmuré, poniéndome en pie y llevándola de nuevo hacia la cama. En cierto modo, todo este tema me huele a chamusquina. Ahuequé sus manos entre las mías, dándoles un suave pero reconfortante apretón.

―Yo… Primero prométeme que no vas a hacer nada, ¿vale? ―en respuesta, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y posé los míos en los suyos durante un breve momento, con la más suave de las caricias, haciéndole saber que no haría nada indebido―. Yo… hace cuatro meses, un día cualquiera, dejé la cafetería y me marché a Seattle a la librería para comprar un libro que me hacía falta. Cuando lo compré, salí hacia el aparcamiento para volver a casa. Entonces, me di cuenta de que alguien me perseguía y no sé cómo, llegué a parar al callejón donde hoy me has encontrado llorando ―un sollozo escapó de su garganta, cortándome la respiración―. Mike me arrinconó en una esquina y mientras me… me rasgaba la ropa me decía que ninguna chica se le resistiría y yo no sería la excepción. Y…

―¡Será hijo de la gran puta! ―troné, mientras me levantaba de la cama y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación de Bella como un león enjaulado―. Bella, esto no se puede quedar así…

―No hagas nada, por favor ―rogó―. Me dijo que si… se lo contaba a alguien me haría la vida imposible en el instituto y que me… me lo volvería hacer cada vez que él quisiera, que movería algunos hilos y haría que mi familia sufriera. No hagas nada, Edward, te lo suplico.

―Bella, estamos hablando de una violación. ¡¿Cómo quieres que no haga nada? Bella, me importas demasiado como para dejarlo correr, ¿me entiendes? ―cogí su cara entre mis manos, apartándole las lágrimas.

―Tú también me importas y es por eso por lo que no quiero que hagas nada. Él… no sé cómo, sabrá que te lo he contado y también te hará daño y al bebé si se entera de que es suyo. No me lo perdonaría jamás.

―Dejémoslo así esta noche. Ya veremos lo que podemos hacer ―me rendí. Su argumento era bueno, pero no lo dejaría ir así como así.

―Edward, prométeme que no le vas a hacer nada a Mike ―me miró con los ojos aguados y yo no pude hacer otra que cosa que atraerla a mis brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo.

―De acuerdo ―murmuré entre su pelo. Una lágrima se derramó de mis ojos. Que la marginaran en el instituto, de cierta forma lo podía aguantar, pero esto era demasiado. Le habían hecho daño a Bella y eso sí que _yo_ jamás me lo perdonaría. Había quedado marcada, y para siempre.

Nos tumbamos de nuevo en su cama y esta vez ella reposó su cabeza en mi pecho, calmándose. Yo pasé una mano sobre sus hombros y la otra por su cintura.

―A partir de ahora, nada te hará daño. Te lo prometo ―le susurré en el oído.

―Gracias ―su murmullo se apagó en mi pecho.

―Bella, quiero preguntarte algo ―le dije, después de un momento de silencio.

―Adelante.

―¿Puedo… puedo ser el padre del bebé? Ya sé que no es mío biológicamente, pero un padre es aquél que le da el cariño y el amor que necesita, el que cuida de él y el que lo ve crecer. Y creo que…

―Claro que puedes, Edward ―sus labios descendieron sobre los míos. Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios y noté que los de Bella también se curvaban hacia arriba.

…

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Bella se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho con nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre el mismo. Pero yo apenas podía conciliar el sueño. Mi madre y los demás estarían preocupados por nosotros y seguramente tendría miles de llamadas en mi móvil, por lo que lo saqué de mi bolsillo intentando moverme lo menos posible para no despertar a Bella.

Tenía muchas llamadas de mi madre, de Alice y de todos los demás, incluso de un número desconocido que supuse que sería el de Renée. Ella también estaría preocupada por Bella, y una vocecita en mi interior me dijo que también lo estaría por mí. Lo tenía en silencio y apenas me había percatado de la vibración; ya presentía la furia de mamá por no cogerle el teléfono.

―¿Hace cuánto que estáis aquí? ―una voz me sobresaltó, pero me calmé cuando vi que se trataba de Renée. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y miraba con devoción a su hija.

―Lo siento ―dije, haciendo el intento de levantarme de la cama. Sin embargo, Renée se adentró en la habitación y me puso una mano en el hombro mientras se sentaba en un hueco al lado de Bella.

―No pasa nada. Hace tiempo que no la veía dormir tan profundamente como ahora. Todas las noches tiene pesadillas y grita sin parar. Yo… no sé qué hacer cuando se pone así por las noches chillando cosas sin coherencia. Se pone nerviosa y no quiere que la toque nadie. Me preocupa mucho y… ya no sé qué más hacer. Y ahora que la veo así de tranquila mientras estás tú aquí, mi preocupación se ha mitigado un poco ―contó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella con extremada delicadeza, como si temiera que se rompiese.

―Yo… Bella me lo ha contado todo y lo siento mucho, Renée.

―Todo eso quedó en el pasado ―me dirigió una sonrisa, como las de mi madre.

―Es muy duro para ella y ahora más con el bebé ―hice una pausa―. Quiero decirle que la amo más que a nada en el mundo y no le haré daño. Si algo, alguna vez, intentase hacerle llorar, ahí estaré yo para protegerla. La amo y no sé qué haría sin ella.

―No hace falta que me digas nada, Edward. Sólo hay que observarte mientras estás con ella. Los ojos te brillan con intensidad y con amor, tal y como yo lo hago con Charlie o tu padre con tu madre. Por mí, eres totalmente bienvenido a la familia.

―Pero Charlie no estará tan dispuesto conmigo, después del accidente en el hospital. Eso me… pone nervioso.

―No te preocupes; hablaré con Charlie al respecto. Sólo se preocupaba que tú la abandonases como hicieron conmigo. Yo te conocía por lo que me hablaba tu madre y pensé que serías el chico ideal para Bella, y no he fallado.

―Gracias, Renée ―ahora entendía por qué mi madre y ella se llevaban tan bien; parecían hermanas. Y tener su aprobación era un gran alivio para mí―. Hay otra cosa que quiero comentarle ―se estaba poniendo en pie cuando mi comentario la hizo volverse a sentar en la cama.

―¿Sí?

―Le he dicho a Bella que… si yo podía ser el padre del bebé y me ha dado su consentido. No hay nada que me haga más feliz. Sólo se lo quería comentar, por si se lo quería decir a su padre.

―Me alegro mucho de que un muchacho como tú se haga cargo de un hijo que no es suyo sólo por ella. De verdad, eres perfecto para ella. Me recuerdas mucho a Charlie ―debió de ver mi cara de confusión, por lo que se explicó―: Él también se hizo cargo de un bebé que no era suyo y con bastante orgullo. Detrás de esa máscara de poli duro, hay algo que se muere por proteger a su pequeña. Ya sabrás de lo que te digo si vuestro bebé es una niña.

El pecho se me llenó de dicha en cuanto dijo «vuestro bebé».

―Gracias ―repetí. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Ahora sí que se levantó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hija. Luego vino hacia mí e hizo el mismo proceso que con Bella.

―Esta noche te puedes quedar. No me gustaría que cogieses ahora el coche y a tu madre tampoco. La voy a llamar y se lo contaré, no te preocupes ―me guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se fue por la puerta, cerrándola.

…

El sonido de cajones cerrarse y abrirse, me levantaron de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que Bella ya no se encontraba a mi lado y con impaciencia, la busqué por todo mi alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana. «Vaya, al fin un día soleado en Forks.»

Una mata de cabello chocolate se mecía al compás del meneo de su cabeza. Bella era la que estaba haciendo los ruidos con los cajones. Gemí y me dejé caer en la almohada; apenas había conciliado el sueño, a pesar de que los párpados me pesaban por la noche. «Eso te pasa por dedicarte a observar a Bella. Habrá más noches en las que puedas observarla.» Maldita voz; me hizo sonrojar.

―Oh, perdón, Edward. No quería despertarte ―dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vino hacia la cama. Se sentó en su anterior posición y me apartó los pelos que caían sobre mis ojos. Alcé un poco mi cabeza para que mis labios pudiesen llegar a los suyos―. Buenos días.

―Sí, estos sí que son buenos días. No sabes cómo es despertarse con una duende diciéndote en la oreja: «¡O te levantas o ahora mismo tiro toda tu colección de música clásica por la ventana» ―Bella rió y un tenue rubor se extendió por sus mejillas―. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

―Estaba… buscando algo ―su rubor aumentó.

―Eso no me ayuda nada para ayudarte.

―Vale, tú ganas ―suspiró y fue hacia los cajones de su mesita―. Estaba buscando un lugar donde poner todas las cosas del bebé, una vez se hayan comprado.

―No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo veremos más adelante. Apenas tienes cuatro meses de gestación ―me incorporé, estirándome en el proceso.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Edward. Mi madre me ha dicho que tu hermana va a pasar por aquí esta mañana y va a dejar algunas cosas para el bebé. Y aunque sean pocas, no sé dónde ponerlas. Porque soy virgo y los virgos somos muy ordenados y algo que esté fuera de lugar no nos gusta…

―Tranquilízate; te estás poniendo nerviosa ―reí mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.

―No, Edward; me pongo histérica con lo más mínimo que no coincida en mi habitación. Como no eres virgo…

―No, pero soy Géminis. Los Géminis somos de comprensión rápida, tenemos desarrollo intelectual y nos ajustamos con facilidad a las circunstancias cambiantes.

―Sí, y según wikipedia soy analítica, observadora, organizada, crítica, inhibida y reprimida. Creo que te gano, porque me aburría así que busqué sobre los símbolos del zodiaco y decía que los Géminis reclaman a las personas como un niño pequeño, y que a la hora de los debates ganarían por su agilidad mental…

―Bella, por Dios, estás divagando ―reí y ella me miró con una mirada furibunda. Para que no me reprochase, mis labios estuvieron un rato sobre los de ella, y sentí cómo se relajaba y me iba respondiendo al beso. Su lengua pidió acceso en mi boca y se lo concedí. Mi lengua, al igual que la suya, buscaba lugares inexplorados con movimientos torpes, cuando una voz _vagamente _familiar se abrió paso por nuestra burbuja.

―¡Oh my fucking God! ―chilló Alice, dando pequeños saltitos en su sitio. Bella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho e intentó ocultar el sonrojo profundizado que mantenía en las mejillas.

―¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¡Yo también quiero ver! ―gimoteó Emmett, justo cuando Alice pronunció la tercera palabra. A continuación, un golpe sordo se escuchó, causando la risa de otra persona. Seguramente había sido Rosalie pegándole una colleja y Jasper riéndose en toda su cara.

―¡Esa boca, Alice! ―la reñimos Bella y yo; ya había salido de su escondite, aguantando el calor de sus mejillas con orgullo.

―Ups, ahora hay que tener cuidado con los papis ―se mofó ella―. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Edward? Pensaba que confiabas en mí y que sería la primera en enterarme. Creía que me querías, hermanito.

―Ay, por Dios, Alice ―levanté la vista al cielo.

―Lo siento, está con la regla ―dijo Rosalie, a lo que ella y Emmett rieron.

―Rosalie, a ti no te pego porque eres una mujer y mi hermana, pero si no te aseguro que te hubieses llevado un guantazo como el de Emmett. ¡Pobre Alice con síntomas menstruales!

―Jasper, ya nadie dice esas cosas ―no veía a Emmett, pero sabía que frunció el ceño, pues lo hacía cada vez que algo no cuadraba para él.

―Es más cuqui mi Jasper ―Alice voló hacia él y le plantó un beso en la boca.

―¡Eh! ―gritamos Emmett y yo. Bella me dio un pequeño pellizco en mi cintura y sólo pude mostrar una sonrisa tensa.

―Eso ha dolido, ¿sabes? ―le murmuré. Sólo me faltaba que me entrase un tic en el ojo.

―Es eso lo que pretendía ―me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y todo mi dolor se disipó.

Alice dio un paso hacia la habitación e inmediatamente, Jasper, Emmett y Rose entraron precipitadamente en ella.

―Bien, Bella. Aquí te he traído ropa nueva para ti y para el bebé.

―La ropa, obviamente, es de premamá ―aclaró, al ver la cara de terror en Bella.

―Já, pero no te creas que después de otros cuatro o cinco meses no iremos a comprar ropa para ti. Porque tienes que estar guapa para tu novio.

―What the fuck? ―Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper exclamaron, ante tal aclaración. Yo no se lo había pedido oficialmente a Bella, ya que había dado por hecho que lo nuestro iba en serio. Pero a lo mejor ella quería que se lo pidiese. Y por si las dudas, cuando estuviésemos a solas, se lo pediría―. ¿De qué nos hemos perdido? ―preguntó Jasper.

―Prácticamente, de todo ―dije.

―Pues ya puedes ir soltando, que es gerundio ―pidió Rosalie mientras se sentaba en la cama con Alice. Emmett se acercó también, pero optó por sentarse en el suelo; Jasper hizo lo mismo.

―La verdad es que no se lo he pedido formalmente… ―cerré los ojos, esperando los gritos.

―¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ―sí, tenía razón.

―Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no se me presentó la ocasión…

―¿Confesarte no es la ocasión perfecta? ―preguntó Alice con escepticismo, al borde de los nervios.

―Si me dejas hablar, a lo mejor puedo contároslo, querida hermana ―la desafié con la mirada a que me interrumpiese.

―El caso es que me estaba declarando cuando iba a decirle que la quería; entonces…

―¡No puede ser verdad, Eddie! ―chilló Emmett, con una sonrisa pícara.

―¿El qué? ¿Que seas tan estúpido? ―le murmuré y le llovieron collejas desde todos los ángulos. Bella rió―. Bueno, que ella me quiere y yo a ella. Punto y final. ¿Lo veis? No se me presentó la oportunidad.

―¡Jo! Seguro que Bella está deseando la tan esperada pregunta. ¿A que sí, Bella? Hasta yo se la dije a mi Rosie ―comentó Emmett, como siempre, para liarla.

―Pero solo porque yo te obligué, querido oso ―rió Alice.

―Oh, calla. Ahora Rose no…

―Osito, cállate, ¿vale?

―Pero vamos, que si hace falta se lo pregunto ahora y listo. Todo está dicho, de todas formas.

―Edward, no hace falta, de verdad ―murmuró Bella, sin poder estar más roja.

―Bella, sabes que te quiero y que te adoro, que me encantas y que me tienes encandilado y fascinado. Pero me siento incompleto si no te lo pregunto; ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―«sencillo y sincero; es perfecto.» pensé para mí, esperando con atención la respuesta de Bella.

―Claro que quiero, Edward ―contestó; yo sólo pude atraerla hacia mí y abrazarla. Ninguno de los dos éramos de esos a los que les gusta morrease con gente delante.

―¡Aw! ―gimoteaban Alice y Rose.

―¡Qué bonito, qué bonito! ―coreaban Emmett y Jasper.

―Aish, me recuerda a Carlisle ―la voz de mi madre se coló por la puerta y me hizo girar la mirada hacia la puerta con Bella todavía entre mis brazos; mi madre, Renée y Charlie estaban en la puerta.

Un sollozo se escuchó en la cama. Alice lloraba a mares, como una magdalena.

―¡Maldita regla! ―chilló, pero a la vez estaba riendo. Ay, los síndromes menstruales.

―¿Tú también tienes la regla, querida Hale? ―presionó Jasper a su hermana, al ver que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

―No, pero me tiene que venir.

―Pues hala, ya me lo has dicho todo ―murmuró Emmett, mirando de reojo a Jasper.

―Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos ―Renée avanzó hacia nosotros y nos oprimió en un abrazo. Se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Tú también tienes la regla, Renée? ―bromeó Emmett.

―¡Ni lo menciones! ―rió Charlie. Mmm, rió. Esto me huele a cosa chunga.

Mi madre nos apretó en otro abrazo y nos besó a la mejilla a cada uno. También tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Todas tenían la regla o es que estaban con la menopausia? Bueno, en todo caso mi madre y Renée.

―¿Podéis dejarnos solos un momento? Me gustaría hablar con Bella y con Edward en privado, si nos os importa ―pidió Charlie, con una mueca en la cara. No era de disgusto, pero no sabía de qué era exactamente.

―Sin problema.

Dejaron la habitación, con las mujeres diciendo que necesitaban helado de chocolate.

―Edward, te quiero decir que siento mucho lo del hospital; debería haber escuchando antes a mi hija y después actuar. Pero temía que la abandonaras.

―No pasa nada, Señor Swan ―mi voz sonó firme y segura, tal y como me sentía. Ahora que me había dicho que sentía el altercado, me podía comer el mundo entero si Bella permanecía a mi lado.

―También quiero decirte que me recuerdas a mí al aceptar hacerte cargo de un bebé que no es tuyo y más en la etapa adolescente; me parece formidable que hagas eso por mi hija.

―Ya no es sólo por su hija, si no que lo siento como una parte de mí, en cierto modo. No sé si sabe lo que quiero decir.

―Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, Edward. Me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a Renée… Bueno, no os voy a contar lo que pasó porque ambos sabéis perfectamente lo que sucedió. Dejando eso a un lado, me gustaría deciros que por mi parte, tenéis la bendición para esta relación.

―Todavía no planeo…

―Lo sé, pero sé que lo harás algún día. Y digamos que así te ahorraré un mal trago cuando lo hagas, ¿no? ―rió―. Venid, os quiero comentar algo ―se acomodó en la silla del escritorio y nosotros nos sentamos en la cama.

―¿De qué se trata, papá? ―preguntó Bella con delicadeza.

―Como sabréis, tener un hijo conlleva muchas responsabilidades. Entre ellas está la figura paterna y la materna. El niño necesitará apoyo, tanto del padre como de la madre. No sé si me explico, pero lo que quiero decir es que vuestro hijo no puede pasarse toda su infancia yendo y viendo de casas. Es decir, sé que Edward querrá tenerlo en su casa y que tú, por supuesto, lo querrás tener aquí, ¿cierto? ―asentimos―. Eso implicaría mucho coche y mucha inestabilidad para la vida del bebé. Necesitará una figura paterna y materna permanente...

―¿Podrías ir al grano? Es que no me entero de nada.

―Bella, tu hijo no puede estar viviendo dos noches aquí y tres allí. Lo que quiero decir es que vais a necesitar un lugar donde poder hacer vuestra vida; para dejar que vuestro hijo se asienta y no estar de allí para acá. ¿Me entendéis?

―Sí, sí, pero, papá, ya sabes cómo son la gente del pueblo y eso acarrearía muchos cotilleos y no me gustaría.

―¿Sabes? A la gente del pueblo le pueden dar por el culo, Bella. Sólo importa tú, Edward y el bebé. Es fácil, ¿no? ―me sorprendí ante las palabras de Charlie; nunca me imaginé que las escucharía salir de su boca.

―Tu padre tiene razón, Bella. Las habladurías pueblerinas son lo de menos si nos tenemos el uno al otro, y por su puesto al bebé ―apunté.

―Sí, pero somos muy jóvenes como para vivir juntos, ¿no? No sé si podré llevar una casa entera yo sola.

―¿Tú sola? De eso nada. Yo te voy a ayudar; mi madre nos ayudará; tu madre te ayudará; mis hermanos te ayudarán; tu padre y mi padre te ayudarán. De todas formas, yo voy a cumplir los dieciocho en Junio y sólo quedan dos meses. Tú los cumples en septiembre, así que estarías ya en tu noveno mes de embarazo. ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse; todo estará bien.

―Cuando tus abuelos fallecieron, tu madre heredó una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo. Es pequeña, pero bastante acogedora para los tres. Tiene dos habitaciones y una de invitados, y un par de cuartos de baño.

―Eso es más que perfecto ―Bella sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

―Mi madre y Esme seguramente lo querrán decorar.

―Por mí estupendo. Un peso menos sobre los hombros. Bastante stress tengo ya con las hormonas.

―Anda, mejor bajemos; tendrás hambre, Edward ―terció Charlie.

―Algo sí que tengo ― coincidí con una sonrisa tímida―. ¿Qué? ¿Tu estado anterior de los signos del zodiaco también lo achacas a las hormonas? ―bromeé cuando Charlie se fue escaleras abajo.

―Qué tonto eres tú, ¿no? ―me echó una mirada mordaz―. Pues ahora te quedas sin novia durante un ratito, Eddie ―Se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, la agarré de la muñeca y cayó en mi regazo. Sonreí.

―¿Ahora qué, eh virgo?

―Dicen que los géminis tienen doble personalidad y estoy empezando a creer que es verdad ―dijo, casi para sí misma.

―¿Estás insinuando que estoy loco?

―No lo insinúo, es lo que me dicen las hormonas.

―Tus hormonas están equivocadas, que lo sepas.

―Tonto ―murmuró a centímetros de mis labios.

―Tú más por seguirle la corriente a un loco de amor.

Mi boca buscó la suya, pero alguien nos interrumpió. No sabía quién era peor de los dos, en serio.

―Deja de comerte a Bella ―Jasper se quedó en el marco de la habitación de la puerta, mirándonos con diversión.

―Pues deja tú de comerte a Alice ―repliqué.

―Lo siento, pero Emmett y yo hemos decidido que Bella será nuestra pequeña nueva hermana. No hay derecho a réplicas, Bella.

―No, si me siento halagada, Jasper ―comentó.

―Mmm, sí. Pero antes de que venga Emmett a preguntártelo, déjame ser el padrino de Alice.

―¿Jasper? ¿Te has tomado la medicación? Porque desde luego, si nuestra bebé es niña, no le vamos a poner Alice, a ver si le da mal fario.

―¡No! ¡Bella, hermana, déjame ser el padrino de Rosie!

―Emmett, por Dios. Tampoco le vamos a poner Rosie ―fruncí el entrecejo.

―Con ese nombre no se llevaría mal fario, ¿no? ―Jasper podía ser de lo más rencoroso si se lo proponía, de verdad.

―Alice es hiperactiva, Rose no ―argumenté a mi favor―. Si es niña se llamará Bella.

―¡Eso sí que no, Anthony! ―Mierda; ni una hora de novios y ya sabe que odio mi segundo nombre―. Si es niña, ya se verá. Y si es niño… se llamará Anthony.

―Si tú no permites que se llame Bella, tampoco yo voy a permitir que se llame Anthony. Cogería un trauma y no quiero pagar un psicólogo.

―¡Anthony! ―las hormonas volvían locas a las embarazadas, ¿verdad? Porque no me había dado cuenta.

―Está bien; ni para ti, ni para mí. Ya se verá más adelante ―barajé.

―Ya nos vamos entendiendo ―y ahora sí, Bella pegó su boca a la mía.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que no es gran cosa, pero It's something XD bueno, aquí ya se ve lo que le sudeció a Bella con Mike. Algunos reviews acertaron (la gran mayoría xD). Por ahora no van a hacer nada contra Mike, pero próximamente (en el siguiente capítulo) habrá movida :3 ¿Apuestas? haha bueno, a parte de eso, ¿qué os ha parecido la conversación de Renée y de Charlie? Ay, y pensar que Charlie podía ser un abusador... hahaha :)

En fin, en el otro capítulo se me olvidó decir que encontré una Bella Italia en Londres! aluciné cuando la vi, en serio xD Aparte de eso, me compré un libro y un poster de Robert :$

Bueno, os tengo que ir dejando porque ahora (dentro de un rato) me voy a ver otra vez Harry Potter (ya fui al estreno xD) con Chika-midori.

¡No os olvideis de pasaros por mis otras historias! He subido una traducción que me gusta mucho que se llama "**After All**" y otra historia nueva "**I can wait forever**" (se trata de que Bella es la única que sabe francés de su familia -aparte de su familia de Francia- y conoce a los hijos de la prima de su madre, entonces, para que no esten tan solo, Esme y Renée los ponen a hablar con alguien que sea de su edad. Y bueno, Edward se va de nuevo a Francia y Bella se queda en Phoenix...)

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

_I just wanna make you sweat!_


	15. Estúpido Newton

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,**sólo la trama es mía (:

..Hold my Hand..

Summary: Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B.

Capítulo 15 ― Estúpido Newton

Edward's Pov.

―¡Venga, Bella! ―Le supliqué con una sonrisa torcida.

―¿Por qué tengo que ir? Simplemente no quiero y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión —Se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

Alice y Rosalie querían tener una «noche de chicas» con Bella y por decirlo de alguna manera me habían sobornado para que convenciese a Bella tras su negativa; yo la convencía para que fuera y a cambio Alice y Rosalie nos daban un mes de tregua sin ir de compras. Aunque claro, mi hermana no se iba a quedar quieta cuando fuera a comprar y seguro que traería algo para Bella o para el bebé.

Así que mi misión consistía en, básicamente, convencer a Bella para que fuera a mi casa durante todo lo que quedaba de fin de semana. Acepté sin dudarlo, pensando que sería fácil hacer entrar en razón a Bella. ¡Y qué equivocado estaba! Tenía ante mí a la persona más cabezota de toda la Tierra; eso me había quedado claro. Bella defiende lo que quiere y no se deja vencer tan fácilmente como otras personas harían. Seguro que ya era cabezota de por sí y ahora si le añadimos las hormonas del embarazo, tengo claro que es un serio peligro obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, pero por intentarlo no me iba a pasar nada… ¿o sí?

Suspiré y envolví su cintura con mis manos.

―Solo dime por qué no quieres.

―¿Tiene que haber una escusa? No me apetece ir ―Enterró su cabeza en mi pecho; dejé un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

Algo que no entendía era por qué no quería ir a mi casa y estar un rato con mi hermana y Rose. Sobre todo porque pensé que ya habían empezado a ser amigas y todo eso. Alice podía ser un poco obsesiva y manipuladora, pero no mordía ni era mala persona. Y lo mismo ocurría con Rosalie. ¿Sería por Emmett? ¿Por Jasper? ¿Por mí? Necesitaba una respuesta por mi bien psicológico. Y la iba a tener, costase lo que costase.

―¿No irías ni aunque te tocase algo en el piano? ―Le susurré al oído.

Desde que esta mañana le dijese a Bella que el piano que había en mi casa era mío, no había parado de repetirme que algún día le tocaría alguna pieza de piano porque según ella, yo debía de tocarlo a las mil maravillas. Así que no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para que ella aceptase ir a dormir a mi casa esta noche y la siguiente.

―Tal vez me lo pensaría ―Contestó, sonriendo.

―No te hagas la dura, sé perfectamente que estás deseando ir a mi casa. Solo que te quieres hacer de rogar ―Bromeé, llevándome consigo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Bella―. ¡Hey!

―Eso te pasa por decir tonterías, Eddie.

―Te propongo un trato: Vas a mi casa, estás un rato con las chicas y después estaré todo el rato contigo, ¿vale? Creo que es un trato bastante bueno ―Dije.

―Eres un arrogante, Edward Cullen ―Rió dulcemente mientras meneaba negativamente su cabeza―. Creo que si añades algo más a ese pequeño trato de tocarme algo en el piano y estar la mayor parte del día y de la noche contigo, quizá sopese aceptarlo.

―Está bien, ¿qué te parece un mes entero sin compras?

―¡Deberías haber empezado por ahí, Eddie! ―Se soltó de mi abrazo y se fue a coger una maleta donde meter su ropa y otras cosas necesarias para pasar el fin de semana en mi casa.

La observé atentamente mientras preparaba todo. Parecía feliz, y su felicidad era la mía. Sonreí involuntariamente al ver las pocas cosas que se iba a llevar: un par de camisetas, sudaderas, vaqueros y sus inseparables Converses. Era tan simple, tan frágil… me recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana, tan dulce y de apariencia débil, que hacía que tuviera instintos sobreprotectores hacia ella. No era como las demás chicas; no necesitaba maquillaje ni conjuntos de última moda para sentirse bien o ser guapa. Ella era feliz con una sudadera y el maquillaje cuanto más lejos mejor.

Seguramente debía de estar mirándola como un idiota, pues se me quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué? ―Preguntó divertida.

―Nada, sólo veía lo hermosa que eres ―Le contesté, ocasionando que un tierno sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas.

—No digas tonterías, Edward ―Agachó la mirada y cogió su maleta.

―Solo digo la verdad. ¿Estás lista? ―Asintió―. Dame eso, no debes de cargarte mucho.

Me la pasó sin rechistar y antes de que diera un paso hacia la puerta, la cogí de su mano, la atraje hacia mí y la besé en los labios castamente. Le sonreí y bajamos las escaleras.

―¿Cómo has conseguido que al final se vaya a tu casa, Edward? ―Preguntó Renée cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos.

―Nada que un piano y un mes libre de compras no pueda arreglar —Le guiñé un ojo a Bella cuando se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió. Sostuvo una caja de galletas en sus manos y me miró interrogante.

―¿Me las puedo llevar?

―Nah, no creo que a Esme le agrade que comas esas cuando ella las hace caseras ―Contesté. Ella vino corriendo hacia mí agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia el exterior de la casa.

―¡Dios, si desde el principio me hubieses dicho que Esme hacía galletas caseras me hubiese ido sin más! ¡Mamá, papá, no me echéis de menos, volveré el lunes por la tarde! ―Gritó ya desde el coche―. ¡Vamos, Edward! Las galletas de Esme me esperan ―Rió ansiosamente.

―¿Un antojo? ―Dije retóricamente.

―Exacto. Mi mente no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en "las galletas caseras de Esme". ¿Las tendrá hecha ya? ―Preguntó con preocupación―. No quiero que se tome la molestia de hacérmelas expresamente para mí…

―Esme siempre las hace los sábados por petición especial de mi hermano. Así que tienes que pensar que tal vez Emmett se las haya comido ya todas.

―Emmett el glotón ―Si la mirada que Bella le echó a la carretera se la hubiese echado a Emmett, el pobre estaría más que asustado. Cada vez me queda más claro que por el bien de uno mismo no es bueno meterse o llevarle la contraria a una mujer embarazada.

Pasamos todo el camino hacia mi casa cantando las canciones que ponían en la radio y en cuanto podía el echaba una mirada llena de cariño a Bella, la cual se sonrojaba fuertemente.

―¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo, Bella! ―Saludó mi madre cuando entramos a la casa.

―Lo mismo digo, Esme ―Contestó Bella.

―¿Dónde están los demás? ―Pregunté, extrañado por el inusual silencio que reinaba en la casa.

―Los chicos se han ido a comprar cosas para esta noche y Carlisle está trabajando.

―Bien, ¿le puedes decir que estamos en mi cuarto cuando lleguen?

Tras la respuesta afirmativa de mi madre, subimos a mi habitación. Bella se quedó impactada al ver tanta cantidad de libros y de música clásica por todos lados. Mi cuarto no era como la de cualquier otro adolescente; las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías con libros, música de todo tipo y marcos de fotos. Por ejemplo, la de Emmett era todo un caos con ropa esparcida por todos lados y ni un solo libro a la vista; en las paredes había estanterías con juegos y juegos de cualquier tipo de consola y fotos enmarcadas de nosotros. La de Alice se parecía más a la mía, aunque tampoco tenía ningún libro en su habitación.

―¿Me puedo quedar a vivir aquí? ―Al parecer, mi querida novia no se había dado cuenta de que había pens ado en voz alta.

―No te preocupes, cuando vayamos a vivir a nuestra casa tendremos una habitación solo de libros y música ―Le contesté mientras la abrazaba por detrás y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Un sonrojo extremadamente tierno cubrió sus mejillas.

―Gracias ―Contestó acariciándome la oreja desde su posición. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

**…**

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de mi padre leyendo un nuevo libro, ya que mi querida hermana y mi querida cuñada habían empezado a tener la tan deseada noche de chicas con Bella. Emmett estaba en su habitación jugando a _Halo _con Jasper y mis padres estaban en el salón viendo la televisión. En mi cuarto me aburría, así que cogí mi iPod y me fui a la gran biblioteca del tercer piso.

Sobre las doce de la noche me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación silenciosamente y me metí en la cama dispuesto a dormir pues estaba que me caía de sueño.

Llevaba como una media hora durmiendo, cuando unos suaves toques de nudillos en la puerta de mi habitación hicieron despertarme.

―¿Quién? ―Dije un poco molesto y atontado.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―La dulce y delicada voz de mi novia hizo que me incorporase rápidamente en la cama.

―¿Qué pasa, Bella? ―Pregunté preocupado; su voz había sonado quebrada, como si hubiese estado llorando―. ¿Os encontráis bien?

―S-sí, sólo ha sido una pesadilla y ahora no puedo dormir. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―Volvió a preguntar y ¿quién era yo para negarle cualquier cosa?

―Por supuesto que puedes ―Me hice a un lado e inmediatamente se acurrucó a mi lado, pegando sus pies en mis piernas―. Tienes los pies helados. Me traspasas el frío a través del pantalón ―Reí y ella me acompañó.

―Perdón.

―No pasa nada ―Besé su frente suavemente y la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola por detrás. Dejé mis manos reposar en su pequeño vientre―. ¿Qué quieres que sea?

―Me da igual si es niño o niña. Solo quiero que esté bien de salud ―Posó sus manos sobre las mías y yo entrelacé nuestros dedos.

―Bella, te quiero ―Le susurré en el oído.

―Y yo a ti ―Suspiró y dejé que nos sumiéramos en un sueño profundo.

La mañana siguiente pasó rápidamente, tan rápido que apenas fui consciente del paso del tiempo. Antes de la comida, llevé a Bella al piano. Le toqué Claro de Luna y ella quedó totalmente sorprendida. Durante la tarde jugamos a algún que otro juego de mesa y la pasamos entre risas. Cuando se hizo de noche, Bella apareció en mi cuarto alegando que quería dormir conmigo pues quería tener una noche sin pesadillas o algo así.

Una vez ya acostados en la cama, le pregunté.

―Oye, Bella, ¿te importa que en instituto nos comportemos como novios? ¿O prefieres que hagamos como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros?

―Edward, somos novios y quiero que todas las chicas del instituto se enteren. Quiero que sepan que eres mi novio y de nadie más. O si no lo lamentarán ―¿Os podéis creer que todo esto lo dijo con calma? Me esperaba que lo dijese con rabia o ira, pero calma y tranquila… Me hizo reír.

―Eso me parece genial ―Le contesté riendo.

―Pero… tengo miedo —La giré para que quedásemos cara a cara y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

―¿De qué? Bella, no voy a permitir qu…

―Tengo miedo de que Mike se entere que es suyo ―Susurró―. No hay que ser muy tonto para saber contar los meses que han pasado desde l-lo que p-pasó y atar cabos.

―¿Qué te parece si decimos que manteníamos una relación en secreto? Es totalmente posible ―Su expresión me decía que no estaba totalmente convencida―; no queríamos que nadie se enterase por temor de que cargasen contra ti como ya lo hicieron o incluso peor. Así que lo manteníamos en secreto; tuvimos un desliz y hasta que no supe lo del bebé no te presioné para que lo hiciésemos público.

―Mmm, está bien. Pero, ¿y si no funciona? ―Preguntó mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Le acaricié la mejilla dulcemente.

―Haremos todo lo posible para que funcione.

Capturé su labio inferior entre los míos y tras notar que Bella se estaba relajando, la dejé que durmiera. Aunque yo apenas pude conciliar el sueño.

**…**

Antes de que sonase la alarma de mi móvil, la apagué y me levanté de la cama con cuidado para que así Bella pudiese descansar más. La acomodé tras haberme escapado de sus brazos y me metí en el baño para tomar una ducha que me relajase por completo. El plan que acordamos la noche pasada Bella y yo, me había tenido en vela toda la noche; si funcionaba tenía la pinta de que todo iba a salir genial, pero si alguien lo descubría, si Mike lo descubría, y no era tan tonto como aparentaba, podríamos estar en un grave problema. Quería denunciar a Mike por la asquerosidad que había cometido. Sin embargo, Bella me había hecho de jurar y perjurar que no hiciese nada contra él. Y yo le contesté que lo intentaría; aunque no estaba muy seguro si al tenerlo cara a cara me iba a poder contener y no darle un puñetazo.

Me puse un pantalón vaquero, una camisa básica blanca, encima de ella una camisa roja con cuadros azules y mis Converses. Intenté hacer algo con mi cabello, pero estaba tan revuelto como todos los días. Tiré angustiosamente de ellos mientras me dirigía hacia la cama y despertar a Bella, que yacía dulcemente sobre mi almohada.

En ese momento, Alice llamó a la puerta para dejar la ropa que Bella llevaría hoy y mientras la dejaba encima de mi escritorio, elevó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia mi ropa.

―Bella ―La zarandeé un poco y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Cómo me encantaban.

―Buenos días ―Dijo entre bostezos.

―Hola ―Le contesté dejándole un beso en la frente―. Es hora de arreglarse ―Suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

―Dame diez minutos y estoy lista ―Fue hacia su maleta donde tenía su ropa, pero le indiqué que Alice ya había traído la que se iba a poner hoy.

―Por eso no quería venir ―Resopló―. Me había advertido que lo haría y lo ha hecho.

―Nunca debes apostar contra Alice ―Le respondí―. Te espero abajo.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, todos estaban ahí, incluidos Jasper y Rosalie que se habían quedado en mi casa durante todo el fin de semana, como Bella. Me saludaron alegremente y siguieron con su desayuno y charlando de sus cosas. Hablé un poco mi padre del hospital mientras tomaba el desayuno y después, cuando se fue a trabajar, me enfrasqué en una conversación con Emmett y Jasper sobre un nuevo juego de la Xbox que iba a salir muy pronto y teníamos que hacernos con él.

Bella se presentó en la cocina con una camisa que ponía algo de descubrir un mundo lleno de colores de un tono azul cielo junto con unos vaqueros y sus Converses. Al igual que yo, habló con las chicas hasta que nos fuimos al instituto.

¿Por qué no decirlo? Cuando llegamos al instituto y me vieron llegar con Bella, todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando son expresiones de sorpresa, perplejidad, odio, envidia y otras cuantas más. Sabía que era un chico popular dentro de lo que cabe, pues todos los días estoy despegando a chicas de mí y aunque les diga que no estaba disponible, ellas insistían. Y, sinceramente, lo odiaba; todas las chicas venían a mí, pero no a la que yo quería que estuviese a mi lado. Que ahora está a mi lado con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Sonreí.

Me daba igual las miradas que nos echasen y podía decir, por la misma sonrisa que tenía Bella en sus labios, que también le daba igual. Sospechaba que ahora iban a agobiar a Bella por estar conmigo y no había otra que desease hacer que estar al lado de mi novia para que lo superásemos los dos juntos, no ella sola. E iba a hacer todo lo posible para que así fuera.

Llegamos a nuestra primera clase que teníamos juntos y le pedí a mi compañero de mesa que si por favor, podía irse a otro asiento para que Bella se sentara a mi lado. No puso objeción alguna y me dijo que no deseaba otra cosa que irse al final de la clase. Conversé un momento más con él hasta que se fue y yo me senté con Bella a mi lado.

―Se te da bien tratar a la gente ―Comentó Bella, sonriendo.

―Para nada ―Admití―. Es solo que conozco a ese chico desde que me mudé aquí, así que hay confianza.

―Seguro ―Dijo entrecerrando los ojos―. ¿Me vas a decir que también eres tímido?

―Lo soy, aunque no lo parezca ―Contesté, rememorando lo complicado que se me hacía hacer amigos cuando era pequeño―. Me costaba mucho hacer amigos; y ahora también.

―Seguro ―Repitió y me miró burlonamente―. Por eso se te echaban las chicas encima de ti.

―Hey, que las chicas crean que soy arrogante y algo parecido a un trozo de carne y ser tímido es muy molesto. Es más, odio que hagan eso ―Fruncí el ceño.

―No te preocupes, yo las espantaré ―Prometió dejando un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

La clase pasó rápidamente; no sé si fue porque tenía a Bella a mi lado o porque no presté atención suficiente. Las demás horas pasaron igual y en la hora del almuerzo, Bella y yo nos sentamos en nuestra habitual mesa y charlamos animadamente con los chicos. Alice decía que habíamos roto todos los esquemas que tenían sobre mí y bla bla bla. Tonterías que dice la gente para no aburrirse durante clases. Reí ante las incoherencias que hablaban de nosotros como que Bella me había sobornado para que saliera con ella y así se convirtiera en popular.

La gente no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que inventarse cosas.

La siguiente clase era Biología, así que miré dentro de mi mochila para ver si tenía el trabajo. Gracias a Dios, sí que estaba allí dentro; no me apetecía ir de nuevo a mi casa o a la de Bella para coger el dichoso trabajo.

Salimos al pasillo y pasé un brazo por los hombros de Bella y ella me rodeó con su brazo a la vez. De camino, Bella me dijo que la esperara mientras entraba en el baño.

Estaba tan feliz con ella… hasta que una luz roja cegó mis ojos cuando me topé cara a cara con Mike Newton.

Sin dirigirle una sola palabra y sin pensar en lo que podría pasar, me tiré sobre él y comencé a pegarle brutalmente en su asqueroso rostro de niño bueno. Le golpeé una y otra vez, haciéndole pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a mi Bella, lo que le había ocasionada, por toda esa arrogancia que desprendía, por el niño que le había hecho a Bella. Por todo eso y más, no tuve piedad con él. La voz de mi dulce novia llegó a mis oídos y no presté mucha atención al círculo que se había formado alrededor de nosotros ni tampoco cuando Bella estuvo a mi lado gritando incoherencia pidiendo ayuda. Su voz me desconcertó y Mike tomó esa oportunidad para girar y darme varios puñetazos en el ojo, nariz y labio inferior. No sé cómo, pero logré girarnos de nuevo y comencé de nuevo.

Hasta que me separaron de él. Me giré y vi que era Emmett. Pataleé para que me dejara libre, pero la voz del director me dejó paralizado en el acto:

―¡Edward Cullen, Mike Newton! ¡A MI DESPACHO AHORA! ¡AHORA!

* * *

¡Hola!

No sé cómo tengo el valor de aparecerme por aquí sin haber actualizado desde julio del año pasado... Ni si quiera he podido felicitaros por las Navidades! Me siento muy mal por no haber actualizado por casi un año... En serio, lo siento mucho. En las vacaciones de verano casi nunca estaba en mi casa y cuando estaba en ella, estaba con mi prima y tal. Después entré al instituto y comprenderme, estoy a un paso de entrar en bachiller y necesito dar lo mejor de mí y siento que no lo estoy haciendo porque últimamente me encuentro demasiado vaga (hahaha). He estado haciendo trabajos por un tuvo y a penas tengo tiempo para mí. Y encima quiero apuntarme en la escuela de idiomas para aprender italiano! XD

El caso es que estoy aquí y espero que seáis felices con este capítulo que os traigo. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero por ahora va bien y la historia lo necesita porque van a pasar varias cosas y bueno, voy a parar porque me voy de la lengua!

No, en serio, ¿qué os ha parecido? :) Me gustaría que me regalaseis un review, no te tomará más de cinco minutos y os lo agradecería con toda mi alma :')

También comprenderé si mucha gente me ha dejado de leer, bajan los reviews y ya no se acuerda de qué va la historia o algo similar, pero tss, es mi castigo por no actualizar(?)

¡Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y leer mis locuras!(L)

Sandy(:

PD: FOLLOW ME EN TWITTER! SandyPattz :)

_Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser, baby so why don't you kill me?_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. M, solo la trama es mía.

Hold my Hand

Capítulo 16

_Edward's POV. _

―¡¿En qué demonios estabais pensando?! ―Preguntó el director, alzando demasiado la voz.

Estaba esperando una respuesta, pero Newton y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio.

El director suspiró pesadamente y volvió a inhalar, tratando de calmarse. Apoyó los codos en su escritorio y nos miró fijamente a los dos.

―No lo repetiré una tercera vez, así que quiero que alguien me responda con sinceridad ―Toda su calma se fue al volver a repetir―: ¡¿Qué estabais pensando?!

El intento de persona que se hallaba a mi lado habló antes de que yo pudiese abrir la boca.

―¡Él me pegó! Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia mi clase cuando se abalanzó sobre mí. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

El director centró la mirada en mí.

―¿Es eso cierto, señor Cullen? ¿Es verdad que uno de mis mejores alumnos se ha metido en una pelea sin motivo alguno?

―Sí ―Mi voz no vaciló.

Es decir, no quería mentir, así que lo único que podía hacer era que yo me llevase todas las culpas. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿«Disculpe, Señor Greene, pero aquí su alumno Mike Newton ha violado y ha dejado embarazada a mi novia»? Lo más fácil sería llevarme toda la culpabilidad. Me gustaría que Newton se pudriese, claro que sí, pero no lo iba a delatar aunque yo quisiera; porque Bella me había hecho prometer que no lo haría.

―¿Puede dar una explicación del porqué lo hizo?

Newton me miró con diversión. Quise estrangularlo allí mismo, pero me contuve.

―Newton ofendió a mi novia, me encelé y antes de que me diese cuenta le estaba pegando ―No era del todo verdad, pero tampoco era mentira.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no me preguntase quién era mi novia para «testificar». Si eso pasaba, tendría que confesarle que se trataba de Bella y entonces daría por hecho que yo soy el padre y me felicitaría o algo peor; y ahí sería cuando nos habríamos metido en problemas.

Gracias a Dios, no mencionó nada de eso.

―¿Concuerda con eso? ―Le miró.

El sujeto de mi lado calló, mirando al suelo.

«El silencio otorga», pensé para mí.

―¿Algo que añadir, señor Newton?

―No ―Su voz no tembló. Maldito canalla.

El director Greene estuvo preguntando algunas cosas más, pero ambos estuvimos en silencio a no ser de decir monosílabos. El director Greene estaba tan enfadado, que su piel se había tornado de un rojo oscuro.

―No me queda más remedio que la expulsión ―Me quedé quieto, rígido, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. No me lo merecía; no protesté porque me metería en más problemas―. Debido a que el señor Newton fue el que empezó todo de manera verbal, será expulsado tres días. Sin embargo, el señor Edward Cullen, por haber empezado la pelea, será expulsado por dos semanas ―«Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda»―. Hablaré con vuestros profesores para que os manden los suficientes deberes para que no podáis salir de vuestra casa en todo ese periodo de expulsión. Y no creáis que vuestros padres no se vayan a enterar; mantendré una larga charla con todos y cada uno de ellos. Ahora, Newton, puedes retirarte.

Me extrañé al no mandarme fuera a mí también. Esperé pacientemente a que comenzase a hablar, pero su secretaria impidió que la puerta se cerrase en cuanto Newton salió escopetado de allí.

―Hay una chica fuera que quiere hablar con Edward Cullen ―Informó. Me envaré y fijé la mirada tras de la secretaria, pero no se veía quién era.

―Dile que pase ―Accedió el director.

Y entonces, entró Bella. La miré con la típica expresión de «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» mezclada con la de «Lárgate» y «Puedo arreglármelas yo solo». Me sonrió triste y levemente y se sentó a mi lado cuando el señor Greene la invitó a tomar asiento.

―¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita Swan?

―Lamento interrumpir, pero Edward y yo hemos hecho un trabajo juntos para Biología y había que entregarlo hoy ―Pude ver cómo la cabeza del director unía las piezas, hasta que todas encajaron―. Lo tiene Edward. Venía porque el señor Banner ha insistido en que se lo pidiese a Edward.

Rebusqué en mi maleta y se lo entregué. El señor Greene nos miraba fijamente. Me estremecí un poco, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notó.

―Gracias ―Dijo Bella―. Si me disculpa…

―No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Ande con cuidado y vaya a su clase.

Mi novia asintió, me dirigió una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

―Así que, ¿su novia es Isabella Swan? ―Asentí―. Estará al corriente de su estado, ¿correcto?

―Sí, y antes de que añada algo más, quiero decir que no la voy a dejar de lado y que mantendré al bebé. Ya tenemos algunos planes hechos: nos vamos a mudar a una pequeña casa cerca de nuestras familias para que nos puedan ayudar en todo lo posible. Cuidaré y amaré al bebé tal y como lo hago con su madre.

―Así me gusta, Cullen ―Sonrió con orgullo―. Así me gusta.

…

El señor Greene me dio un discurso de por qué no debía pelear con mis compañeros y esas cosas. Me confesó que no le gustaba la idea de tener que expulsarme durante dos semanas, pero era lo que tenía que hacer; que haría bien el papel de padre y que tratara bien a Bella, ya que era una chica bastante frágil.

Después de eso, me dijo que me podía ir a mi casa.

Debía esperar a Bella, así que me metí en mi coche y puse música para que me relajara y despejase mi mente. Lo logré durante media hora, pero por suerte, solo quedaban cinco minutos para que acabase las clases. Esperé pacientemente, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada; ni en Bella, ni en Newton, ni en la expulsión, ni… en nada. Suspiré pesadamente a la vez que la puerta del copiloto se abría, mostrándome a una preocupada Bella.

―Hola ―Saludó subiéndose. Dejó un beso en mis labios, acarició mi cara suavemente, deteniéndose en los moratones, y preguntó con ansiedad―: ¿Qué ha pasado al final?

―Cálmate ―Pedí y cogí aire―. Me han expulsado dos semanas.

―Oh, Edward… ―Pensaba que se iba a apenar o algo más… depresivo, pero para nada estaba preparado para su reacción―. ¡¿Estás idiota o es que te lo haces?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en una pelea, por mí? ¡Y con Mike Newton! No deberías haberlo hecho, Edward. ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo grave qué? ¡¿No has podido pensar en mí?! ¿En que saldría herida yo también, al verte tan golpeado? ¡Pensaba que os ibais a matar o algo! Eres idiota. No deberías haberlo hecho. _No_ entiendo por qué lo has hecho. ¿Acaso querías que lo descubriese? Has sido totalmente irracional metiéndote…

La ira que llevaba conteniendo dentro de mí explotó contra la persona incorrecta.

―¡Estaba intentado protegerte! ¡Estaba intentando hacer algo de justicia, ya que tú no quieres ir a la policía y ponerle una puta denuncia a ese cabrón! Esto también me hace daño a mí, ¿sabes? Y le he pegado porque mi mente no puede admitir lo que él te hizo y qué tú no hagas absolutamente nada.

―Sabes que no…

―¡Joder, Bella, madura de una vez! ¿Piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados, tener un bebé y que el padre salga de rositas? ¡Porque yo no! ¡Y si tengo que pegarle o hacerle algo peor, ten por seguro que no dudaré en hacerlo! Porque eres lo suficientemente cobarde para no decirle a la policía, a tu propio padre, la puta verdad. ¡Parece que vives en tu mundo donde cortarse las venas es lo mejor para todos! ¿Es así como quieres criar a tu bebé? ¡Madura, Bella!

Luego de haber soltado todo eso, no me sorprendió que Bella abriese uno de sus puños fuertemente cerrados y me diese una bofetada. Y me la tenía bien merecida.

Sabía que lo correcto no era dejarla ahí tirada, pero todavía sentía rabia contra el mundo, así que aceleré y salí del aparcamiento dejando marcas en el asfalto. No fui a mi casa, tampoco a la de Bella, ni a la cafetería de Renée ―donde había ido un par de veces―, sino que me dirigí hacia el prado; un lugar maravilloso donde poder pensar, arrepentirse y estar en paz.

Tras un rato caminando, frente a mis ojos se extendía una marea verde, increíblemente mullida donde poder sentarse junto a las flores silvestres. Pensé, pensó y pensé en una gran cantidad de cosas, y llegué a la conclusión de que la había tomado con Bella sin motivo alguno. No tenía por qué haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles desde un primer momento. La ira contenida que tenía era por Mike y la frustración que tenía al ver que Bella no hacía nada al respecto; entendía que tenía miedo, pero si ella no se desprendía de ello en algún momento de su vida, nunca llegaríamos a ser completamente felices.

Tenía que disculparme por ella, porque lo que trataba de hacer era protegerme a su manera, tal y como lo estaba haciendo yo. Me entraron ganas de estrellarme contra uno de los árboles que me rodeaban, pero seguramente eso complicaría las cosas.

Cuando me senté en el asiento del conductor de mi Volvo y verifiqué mi teléfono móvil, el cual había dejado en la guantera intencionadamente, vi que tenía bastantes llamadas de Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, mis padres y los de Bella. Decidí llamar a Emmett, porque no confiaba en que ni Alice ni mi madre me recibieran cálidamente.

―_¡¿Dónde mierda has estado, estúpido?! _―Tronó Emmett a través del teléfono.

―No tenía ganas de ver a nadie ―Contesté.

―_¡¿Y has tenido que decirle todas esas cosas a Bella?! Mantente alejado de mí en cuanto te aparezcas por la casa, porque te prometo, te juro que si te cojo no lo cuentas. _

―Te lo agradecería mucho, Emmett ―Suspiré y me pasé una mano por la cara. Gemí cuando me toqué mi ojo derecho.

―_Si hubiera sabido que le ibas a decir esas cosas a Bella, no te hubiera separado de Newton._

Omití su comentario y fue al grano.

―¿Dónde está Bella? Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. Por favor.

―_Está conmigo. _

―¿Dónde, Emmett? ―Repetí, impacientándome.

―_¿De verdad quieres que se lo diga? _―Se escuchó su voz a lo lejos, por lo que supuse que hablaba con Bella―. _Estamos en el hospital. _

Me quedé en shock. Me esperaba de todo, pero no eso.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ―Encendí el motor y empecé a ir marcha atrás.

―_Idiota. Si hubieses dejado que Bella se desahogara contigo y no la hubieras atacado de esa forma, sabrías que papá le consiguió una cita para que le hicieran una ecografía. _

Suspiré mucho más aliviado.

―¿Puedo ir? ―Pregunté, temeroso porque Bella no quisiera verme.

―_Deberías, más bien dicho ―_Resopló Emmett―. _Date prisa, ya mismo tenemos que entrar. _

―Gracias, Emmett.

―_Cobarde. _

Y colgó.

Conduje a toda velocidad que me era permitida y en menos de quince minutos estaba aparcando en el aparcamiento del hospital. Me bajé precipitadamente y me fui hacia la planta de ginecología. Pulsé el botón del ascensor y entré en él. En la primera planta se paró y entró mi padre. Joder, con la de gente que hay en este hospital y tiene que ser él, justo él.

―Hola, Edward ―Saludó con su voz anormalmente grave.

―Papá.

―¿Por qué no vienes directamente a mi consulta para que te vea esas heridas?

―No hace falta ―Nos hicimos a un lado cuando el ascensor paró en otra planta para dejar pasar a las personas―, de verdad. Estoy con Bella y ya mismo va a entrar en la consulta.

―Ese corte en la ceja puede que necesite puntos ―Explicó―. Llámame cuando termines con Bella y te curaré. A tu madre le dará un paro si te ve llegar con esas pintas.

―Gracias, papá ―Le dije y le miré con el ceño fruncido. Un médico entró en el pequeño cubículo y saludó a mi padre―. ¿No me vas a echar la bronca?

Puso un brazo en mis hombros.

―Espera a que lleguemos a casa ―Me apretó uno de ellos―. Este no es un lugar para tener una discusión y preferiría que tu madre estuviera presente. Pero te has metido en un buen lío, jovencito. Y ahora, ve con tu novia y con tu hijo.

El médico que estaba a nuestro lado y que había saludado con anterioridad a mi padre nos miró con cara de extrañeza. Y antes de que saliera de allí dentro, pude escuchar cómo le intentaba sonsacar información a mi padre. Ni en los hospitales deja de haber cotillas.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la sala de espera fue escanearla en busca de Bella y de mi hermano. Los encontré en una esquina, sentados y la cabeza de Bella apoyada en el hombro de mi Emmett.

―Hola ―Saludé―. ¿Qué tal todo?

―Capullo ―Fue el saludo de Emmett y continuó con un―: Gilipollas.

―Sé que me merezco todo eso y más, pero este no es el lugar apropiado, Emmett ―Le contesté―. Me he encontrado con papá y me ha asegurado que después me echará la bronca. Así que, ¿por qué no te alías con él y planeas todas las cosas que me vais a decir? Mataríais dos pájaros de un tiro.

―Edward ―Avisó Bella―, para.

Emmett se despidió de Bella y se levantó, pero antes de irse me dijo algo al oído.

―No te digo una cosa más fuerte por respeto a mamá ―Y con un golpetazo en la espalda, nos dejó solos.

Ocupé el asiento que había estado usando mi hermano y pegué mis manos a mi regazo, porque tenía unas ganas increíbles de tomar las de Bella en las mías. Sin embargo, el suave toque de los dedos de mi novia en los míos me hizo levantar la mirada.

―Lo siento, Edward.

―Oh, no, Bella; no voy a dejar que seas tú la que pidas perdón. Aquí el que ha cometido el error he sido yo. Perdona por todo lo ocurrido… Tenía los nervios de punta y tú has sido la chispa que ha incendiado mi ira. No iba dirigida a ti, sino a Mike y…

―Yo también tengo parte de culpa ―Acarició donde me había pegado―. Yo te he golpeado y no te puedes hacer una idea de lo mal que me siento por haber lastimado a la persona que quiero. No debería haberte recriminado nada y sí que habría debido apoyarte.

―Lo siento ―Volví a repetir―. Sé que estas palabras pierden significado porque se usan mucho, pero si me das una segunda oportunidad te lo demostraré con acciones…

―Edward, no pasa nada. No hay nada que perdonar.

―Sabes que nunca me voy a perdonar por esto, ¿no? ―Le dije, pegando mi frente a la suya.

―Te conozco, Edward Cullen. Y por eso te quiero ―Incliné mi cabeza y uní mis labios a los suyos en un perfecto beso. Nos separamos casi al instante, pues estábamos en un lugar público y prácticamente podía sentir las miradas de todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí. Reímos entre dientes y nos separamos.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió y la enfermera salió con su uniforme azul.

―Isabella Swan ―Llamó. Nos levantamos con rapidez y entramos en la consulta.

La doctora Montgomery le hizo algunas preguntas rutinarias a Bella, sobre lo que comía, si dormía lo suficiente y esas cosas. Todo parecía ir bien por la cara de la doctora y eso hizo que su sonrisa me contagiara una. Apreté con cariño la mano de Bella y ella me sonrió de vuelta. La doctora, alta y pelirroja, la hizo pasar a una habitación subyacente y que se tumbara en la camilla. Se remangó la camiseta hasta sus pechos y dejó a la vista su vientre, un poco redondeado. Lo miré con adoración y fascinación, pensando que dentro de ella crecía _mi_ hija. Sonreí incluso más con orgullo.

―Así que, Bella, ¿este joven tan apuesto de aquí es el padre del bebé? ―Preguntó amablemente la doctora mientras preparaba todo lo necesario.

―Sí ―Bella se sonrojó.

―¿Y no me lo vas a presentar?

―Es Edward Cullen, doctora.

―Oh, el famoso hijo del doctor Cullen, ¿no? Qué gusto conocer el hijo de alguien tan inteligente ―Me estrechó la mano.

Le echó el gel en la barriga de Bella y se encogió debido al frío. Me tomó la mano.

―¿Qué pensáis hacer con el bebé? La última vez que vi a Bella no lo tenía muy claro.

―Nos lo vamos a quedar ―Le dije.

―Eso está muy bien. Sois muy afortunados, porque en la mayoría de los casos de embarazo adolescente, los abuelos se desentienden. Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Bella me envió una mirada de total desesperación, quería ver ya a su bebé. Al igual que yo.

La doctora Montgomery empezó con la ecografía.

―¿Qué tenéis pensado estudiar? ―Preguntó.

―Quiero estudiar medicina y especializarme en pediatría ―Confesé.

―Quiero hacer algo de letras, como traducción o algo así ―Dijo Bella, mirando la pantalla.

―¡Eso es genial! Espero con todo mi corazón que lo consigáis ―Apuntó a la pantalla—. Mirad, esta es la cabeza.

La alegría que sentí al ver esa pequeña cabeza fue indescriptible y al igual que Bella, mis ojos se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas.

―¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé? Podríamos de tratar de verlo…

―Sí ―Dije yo, a la vez que Bella decía:

―No.

La doctora Montgomery nos miró divertida y volvió a enfocar la vista en el monitor. Trató de verlo ―al menos eso parecía― pero llegó a la conclusión de que el bebé se movía demasiado como para determinar el sexo. Le dio una gasa a Bella para que se limpiase el gel y después volvimos a la consulta. Le recomendó a Bella que tomase algunas vitaminas y nos pudimos ir.

Le dije a Bella que debía pasarme por la consulta de mi padre para que me curase los cortes de la cara y accedió a ir conmigo. Llamé a mi padre y me dijo que ya se encontraba allí, así que cogimos el ascensor y paramos en la planta correcta.

Mi padre mantuvo una conversación trivial con Bella y conmigo, dejando lo más duro para el final. Sabía que en cuanto llegase a casa me iba a caer una buena, pero me lo tenía merecido.

No tardamos mucho allí y sobre las cinco de la tarde ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Mi madre me estaba esperando en la puerta de casa, me esperaba que empezase a gritar, pero en vez de eso me abrazó y revisó como tenía la cara. Nos dejó entrar y nos puso algo de tentempié hasta que hiciera la cena. Nos sentamos en el sofá y vimos una película hasta que Alice bajó con Jasper, Rose y Emmett. Me enviaron miradas recriminatorias, pero al encontrarnos en la posición que estábamos ―Bella apoyada sobre mi hombro con mi brazo por encima de los suyos― y que todo estaba en calma, sonrieron con renuencia y se sentaron a ver la peli con nosotros.

Mi madre no hizo nada elaborado y, en cuanto terminamos de cenar, mi padre me mandó al estudio. Hablamos y discutimos civilizadamente durante varias horas; no hubo gritos, pero los preferiría. Mis padres lo discutía todo con mucha calma y eso, en cierto modo, hacía que las palabras te llegasen a lo más profundo, dándote que pensar y haciendo un poco de daño, con el fin de que aprendas tus errores. Aún así, acepté todo lo que me dijeron.

Cuando volví a bajar al salón, mi novia ya no estaba, pues Jasper y Rosalie la habían dejado de camino en su casa.

Me cambié la ropa por el pijama y una vez instalado en la cama, le envié un mensaje.

«No me he podido despedir de ti. Que tengas dulces sueños. Te quiero, Edward»

La respuesta llegó varios minutos después.

«No pasa nada. Intentaré volver a acostumbrarme a dormir sin ti. Te quiero, Bella»

* * *

¡Hola!

Ufff, cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Pero de nuevo estoy de vacaciones de verano (ya mismo se acaban D:) y me he dicho "Joder, Sandra, escribe algo porque sino nunca vas a terminar otra historia" Me he obligado a escribir y con pocas ganas, he de admitir; por eso no estoy totalmente conforme con el resultado del capítulo, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¡No tengo inspiración!

Esto ya es algo serio jajaja

Un repaso de lo que he estado haciendo para que sepáis como me va todo más o menos: Me he graduado con buenas notas, me he ido de viaje de fin de estudios a Barcelona (Quiero volver, por cierto) y después de eso no hay mucho que contar; playa, piscina, de niñera con mi prima, Twitter, calle, cine, libros y libros y más libros... así que ya veis, no puedo escribir, me hace falta tiempo jajaja.

Tengo que decir que voy a entrar a Bachiller de ciencias (xD) y me voy a entregar al 100 por 100, así que creo que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido (algo que viene a ser muy seguido)

Solo me queda decir que muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, los favoritos y tal, que me esperéis con paciencia (siempre os recuerdo) y ¡he terminado otra historia! La de Rehacer Nuestras Vidas, la cual fue la segunda que comencé a escribir :') Ah, sí, es verdad: estoy escribiendo dos nuevas historias, pero por ahora no las voy a publicar hasta que las tenga más adelantadas (o a lo mejor os sorprendo jajaja)

¿Me dejáis un review como regalito? ¡El 9 de septiempre cumplo 16! :) Me merezco reviews no? D:

Sandy :3

#FOLLOW ME: SandyPattz

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved._


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. M, solo la trama es mía.

Hold my Hand

Capítulo 17

_Edward's POV._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, ya que tenía que ir al instituto a recoger la tarea que me habían asignado los profesores y de paso recogería a Bella para ir juntos. La noche pasada no le había dicho nada, así que opté por salir temprano de mi casa por si acaso ya se había ido. Alice no me había comentado nada sobre ir a casa de Bella ni Emmett, por lo que pensé como Bella: seguramente no quería molestar y se iría andando. Muy típico de ella.

Que me hubiesen echado del instituto era un verdadero coñazo. Es decir, ¿cómo iba a tener controlado a Mike y que no se acercara a Bella? Me lo merecía, claro que sí, pero si piensas bien te das cuenta de que Mike es un auténtico cabronazo y que se merecía que un autobús pasara por encima de él. Sé que mis pensamientos son un tanto asesinos, pero era lo que conseguía en cuanto mi mente registraba el nombre de Mike Newton. Por lo menos él también había sido expulsado, aunque no tantos días como yo. Tendría que ser muy sutil con Emmett cuando le dijese que mantuviera un ojo en Bella. Sin embargo, Emmett y sutileza en la misma oración no era precisamente bueno; nunca entiende nada y al final hace lo que le da la gana. Hablaría con Jasper si fuera necesario.

Me metí en la ducha y tranquilamente dejé que las gotas de agua caliente cayeran libremente por mi cuerpo. Como esa mañana, con suerte, no vería a Alice por ningún rincón de la casa, cogí lo primero que mi mano encontró en el armario y fui a la cocina. Mi madre ya estaba despierta haciendo el desayuno mientras que mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de café frente a él y el periódico en una de sus manos.

―Buenos días ―Saludé en cuanto entré en ella.

―Hola, cariño ―Contestó mi madre, poniéndole el desayuno a mi padre.

―¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? ―Preguntó éste.

―Anoche se me olvidó decirle a Bella que me tenía que pasar por el instituto a primera hora para recoger la otra parte del castigo, y conociéndola, sé que por no molestar se irá a pie. Así que voy a ir a su casa antes de lo que acostumbro.

Cogí un tazón y vertí leche y cereales en él. Me senté junto a mi padre justo cuando él se levantaba para irse al hospital. Siempre era lo mismo.

―Me marcho ya ―Se acercó a donde estaba mi madre y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

―Suerte ―Le deseó Esme. Era como una especie de rutina entre mis padres.

Algún día, pensé para mí, tendré una familia estupenda con Bella.

―He hablado con Renée ―Comentó mi madre.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre la casa en la que os vais a mudar Bella y tú ―Posé mis ojos en los suyos para que continuase hablando―. Me ha dicho que podéis echar un vistazo siempre que queráis, pero la llave la tiene Charlie todavía. Y que cuando queráis vosotros dos, podéis «autorizarme» para comenzar con la decoración.

―Claro que sí, mamá. Seguro que Bella no pondrá ningún impedimento ―Le sonreí―. Al contrario, estará completamente emocionada.

Me miró con un cariño infinito y me acarició mi frente con ternura.

―Me enorgullece tanto lo que estás haciendo por Bella y por el bebé ―Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

―Me alegra eso. Sabes, mi amor por Bella es muy profundo y puedo sentir que ese sentimiento puede durar y luchar contra todo lo que ponga frente a nosotros.

―Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre… ―Rio dulcemente y se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado.

―Me lo dices como ocho o nueve veces al día ―Bromeé―. Al final me lo voy a creer.

―Anda, tonto; dale un abrazo a tu madre ―Me acerqué a ella y puse mis brazos a su alrededor. Dejó un beso en mi frente e intentó arreglarme mi pelo, sin resultado alguno.

Después de asegurarme de que estaba bien, cogí las llaves del Volvo y la chaqueta y me dirigí a la casa de Bella.

Justo estaba llegando cuando Charlie salía con el coche patrulla marcha atrás. Me paré a su lado y esperé a que bajara la ventanilla. Le comenté lo que me había dicho mi madre y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en que Bella y yo la visitáramos en los próximos días. Sacó su llavero y sacó una de las llaves. Por si acaso, me la dio junto un papel donde estaba anotada la dirección de la casa por si no nos veíamos. Nos despedimos y cada uno siguió por su camino.

Estaba bajando del coche cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y mostró a Bella enfundada en una sudadera de algodón y unos pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba puestos sus audífonos, por lo que no me había visto todavía. Eché a caminar y me situé detrás de ella. Y, desde mi posición, podía escuchar perfectamente la música que reproducía su iPod. Se dio la vuelta y pegó un grito en cuanto se encontró con mi pecho. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando tomé su cintura con mis manos para prevenir algún mareo o desmayo.

―Ay, Dios ―Murmuró.

―Bella, soy yo. Abre los ojos ―Le susurré en el oído. Vi como abría sus ojos, dejándome ver esos preciosos ojos marrones, y noté cómo su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

―Joder, Edward. ¿A caso querías matarme o qué? ―Golpeó mi pecho mientras reía.

―Lo siento ―E incliné mi cabeza para juntar nuestros labios.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Susurró enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

―He venido a recogerte ―Le dije en el oído―. Tengo que ir al instituto para coger los deberes y no quería que fueras andando, como ibas a hacer. Así que aquí estoy…

―Mmm ―Se acurrucó contra mí. Me quedé extrañado, pues Bella no era muy dada a acurrucarse contra mí. Me agradó.

―¿Bella? ―Pregunté con diversión.

―¿Mmm?

―¿Qué te pasa? Te veo un poco lánguida hoy.

―Tengo mucho sueño, Edward ―Bostezó y depositó un suave beso en mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera―. Me ha costado la vida levantarme porque esta noche no he dormido casi nada. Te he extrañado mucho ―Añadió con voz melosa.

―Vamos, dormilona; cuando llegues esta tarde puedes echarte una siesta. Mientras tanto, debes ir al instituto y aprender todo lo posible ―Le sonreí dulcemente y la alejé un poco de mí para poder besarla de nuevo. Sus labios eran como una droga para mí. Toda ella.

Cuando logré que se mantuviera en pie por sí sola y que el sueño no la venciera, la guié hacia mi Volvo y cuando estuvimos instalados le comenté lo que me había dicho mi madre y que Charlie me había dado la llave de nuestra futura casa ―joder, qué bien sonaba eso―; por supuesto, Bella se desperezó y, volviendo a cambiar radicalmente de humor, se puso muy contenta de poder ir ya allí y ver cómo estaba todo. Respecto a lo otro, que mi madre quería hacer la decoración, Bella no le puso objeción alguna y dijo que lo único que quería decorar, si podía, era la cocina. Como un niño pequeño, me pedí la mejor parte: el cuarto del bebé. Al decirlo ―más bien exclamarlo pues sonó a algo como «¡Me pido el cuarto de nuestro bebé!»―, los ojos de Bella se anegaron de pequeñas gotitas saladas a la vez que reía.

Por suerte ya habíamos llegado al instituto, así que solo le desabroché los cinturones y la pasé a mi regazo. Le acaricié la espalda y me plantó un satisfactorio beso que me dejó jadeante y algo atontado. Pasé la yema de mis dedos por su mejilla y ella se quitó los últimos restos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pero siempre tenía que estar por ahí Emmett para romper la magia del momento.

―¡Hey! Bajad de ahí ahora mismo. Bien sé yo que los coches no solo están para conducir ―Dijo con su típica voz chillona. Rosalie se sonrojó y escondió su cara en el bolso. ¡Por Dios! Qué vergüenza de hermano, de verdad.

―No sé cómo le soportas, Rose ―Le comenté bajando del coche con Bella.

―Yo tampoco, Edward. Yo tampoco ―Me contestó con algo de dramatismo.

―Que sepas, Eddie, que a partir de ahora te voy a vigilar de cerca. No tocarás a Bella mientras que yo esté en frente.

―Descuida, Emmie. Si hacemos algo, que creo que por ahora no, lo haremos en privado. No como tú ―Bella se apegó más a mí y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura. Le puse mi brazo en sus hombros.

―Awww, Emmett. Déjalos, son demasiado monos para decirles algo ―Escuché que Rosalie decía, pero yo me había vuelto a quedar prendado de los ojos chocolate de mi preciosa novia. A penas registré el flash de la cámara de fotos.

―¡Odio las fotos! ―Gritó Bella, para después irse precipitadamente hacia dentro del instituto. No supe si seguirla o no; no quería agobiarla, pero quería que supiera que estaba ahí para ella, para lo bueno y lo malo.

―Wow, cómo está hoy la embarazada ―Comentó Jasper, que acababa de llegar con mi hermana.

―No le habrás hecho algo, ¿no? ―Preguntó mi hermano. Aunque dudé y empecé a pensar que tal vez era más hermano de Bella que mío, debido a la forma por la que se comportaba con ella.

―¿Yo? ―Me señalé a mí mismo y alcé las cejas―. Todo iba bien. He llegado a su casa, me ha echado una regañina de broma por asustarla, después casi se queda dormida en mi hombro, le he subido el ánimo con lo de la casa, pero ahora otra vez estaba adormilada y supongo que las fotos ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso ―Me encogí de hombros.

―Eddie, sois tan dulces ―Señaló Alice por no-sé-cuánta-vez dando saltitos―. Sois como los protagonistas de una película americana para adolescentes.

―Ya, Alice ―La paré y ella iba a añadir algo más, pero sonó el timbre.

Me despedí de ellos y fui hacia secretaría para coger la que iba a ser la condena durante mis próximas dos semanas.

La señora Cope, una mujer muy agradable y que me conocía desde que había pisado por primera vez el instituto, me envió una mirada entrecerrada y con algo de decepción. Estuvimos un rato hablando y le conté lo que había pasado, pues sabía que ella ya sabía la otra versión y me agradaba que la mujer se interesara por mi opinión. Básicamente conocía desde antes de yo averiguarlo que estaba enamorado de Bella, así que podía confiar en ella, pues no se lo había contado a nadie. Le tenía mucho respeto y me trataba como si fuera su nieto o algo parecido. Después de haber charlado un rato con ella, me despedí y me dirigí a mi Volvo.

Se me había olvidado a Bella comentarle que esa mañana iría a la casa para inspeccionar los daños (polvo, muebles, suelo, paredes, etc.) para ver lo que necesitaba. Así que le mandé un mensaje y poniendo el manos libres en el coche, llamé a mi madre. Le pregunté si tenía que hacer algo esa mañana y me dijo que tenía que terminar de hacer una cosa pero que después estaría libre; quedamos a una hora en concreto en la casa y cada uno llevaría una cosa con la que trabajar.

La casa era muy acogedora, pequeña, perfecta para los tres. No era muy grande, era una pequeña cabaña de una planta que se extendía a lo ancho. La fachada era de ladrillos marrones y los grandes ventanales blancos. Tenía un gran y extenso jardín tanto delantero como trasero. Había una pequeña buhardilla y un garaje para dos coches.

Era maravillosa. Esplendida.

Dejé el coche fuera y comencé a inspeccionar el estado del jardín. Se notaba que estaba muy dejado y que la tierra no era fértil; no entendía mucho de jardinería, por lo que esperaría a mi madre que era la entendida. Me adentré en la casa y todo estaba en orden, excepto que había mucho, mucho, mucho ―bastante― polvo para el bien humano. Tosí hasta que pude abrir una ventana y decidí abrirlas todas, para que la casa expulsase ese olor a cerrado que conservaba.

Salí de nuevo hacia el coche y saqué todas las cosas que había traído para comenzar a limpiar. Mi madre tardaría en llegar, así que tenía que limpiar solo hasta que Esme llegase y sinceramente, no sabía por dónde empezar; había tantas cosas que hacer. Los escasos muebles estaban cubiertos por una sábana blanca, protegiéndolos del polvo y la humedad; tendría que hablar con Charlie sobre esto. De todas maneras, los destapé y observé que estaban en buena condición.

Por suerte, había agua, por lo que aproveché y llené los cubos para introducir los trapos y limpiar con ellos.

Tras lo que me parecieron horas infinitas, mi madre llegó. Por lo menos, me había traído mis altavoces para conectar el iPod y que la limpieza se nos hiciera mucho más amena. Estuvimos hablando de las ideas que tenía mi madre en su cabeza y de cómo quedaría más o menos cuando acabáramos.

Alice me había enviado un mensaje a la hora del almuerzo diciéndome que no hacía falta que recogiera a Bella, que ella se iría con ellos a nuestra casa. Eso me subió el ánimo y mejoré mi rendimiento.

Sobre la hora de salida del instituto, recogimos todo y fuimos hacia nuestra casa. Como ella no había traído su coche y la había dejado de paso una amiga fuimos juntos y estuvimos hablando del futuro y de todo eso.

Cuando llegamos, esperaba ver a Bella en el salón con Emmett jugando a la Play o en la habitación de Alice hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Pero me sorprendí cuando no la vi por allí.

―¿Dónde está Bella? ―Le pregunté a mis hermanos que estaban en el salón viendo la tele.

―Ha sido llegar, hablar un rato con Emmett y ha dicho que si nos importaba que fuera a tu habitación. Así que allí estará. Eso sí, no sé que estará haciendo ―Contestó Alice, con una sonrisa pícara. Se escuchó un «uhhhh» con tono travieso proveniente de mi hermano.

Meneando la cabeza, subí hasta la tercera planta y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

Y allí, mi preciosa novia, estaba recostada sobre mi almohada con mi camiseta del pijama entre sus manos. Estaba… muy dulce, tanto que una estúpida sonrisa se instaló en mis labios. Me acerqué a ella y le retiré el cabello de la cara. No se inmutó, aunque los bordes de sus labios de ensancharon. Era la cosa más adorable que alguna vez había visto. Me levanté para hacerle una fotografía y cuando la tuve hecha, me volví a acercar a ella. Dejé varios besos por su mejilla y por su frente para ver si se despertaba, pero como lo hacía, decidí dejarla dormir.

…

Bajé de nuevo al salón y me senté al lado de Emmett, el cual le estaba dando una paliza a Alice en algún videojuego de carreras para la Play 3. Alice perdió y me pasó a mí el mando.

―Prepárate para perder ―Le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

―Quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

3, 2, 1… y la carrera comenzó.

―Hey, chicos, ¿y si vamos de compras con Bella? Me he dado cuenta de que los pantalones casi no le cierran ―Soltamos unas risas.

―No sé si estará de humor, Alice. Está durmiendo como un tronco; no la he podido despertar.

Mi hermana bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Emmett y yo nos gritamos como obsesos por ganar, y Alice incluso se enfurruñó más. Reímos ruidosamente.

Iba ganando la carrera, casi para terminarla, apretando los botones del control como si la vida me fuese en ello, cuando unos dulces brazos aparecieron por mi vista periférica y unas manos taparon mis ojos.

Emmett chilló estrepitosamente ―como solo él podía hacerlo― y ahí fue que noté que había perdido. Mierda, Emmett me lo recordaría durante mucho tiempo. Mierda.

Bella me besó en la oreja. Reí como un tonto; ¿qué puedo decir? Era mi punto débil y al parecer el demonio que tengo por novia ya se había dado cuenta e iba a sacar partido al máximo.

―Hola ―Saludé―. ¿Te hemos despertado?

―Mmm, un poco ―Sonrió y dio la vuelta para sentarse a mi lado―. ¿He hecho que perdieras?

―Un poco ―Dije con sus mismas palabras―. Nah. No importa. Ahora Emmett me lo recordará todos los días.

Alice le comentó a Bella qué pensaba sobre ir a comprar ropa, y para asombro de todos ella dijo que tenía razón, que debía comprarse ropa. Mi hermana saltó emocionada y se fue hacia su habitación para hacer no sé qué.

Me fui a tomar una ducha para quitarme toda la suciedad que tenía encima después de la limpieza y salí totalmente renovado. Allí, encima de mi cama, reposaba la ropa que Alice había dejado para que me la pusiese; por desgracia, ese día no habría más camisetas básicas por mucho que yo lo quisiera. El conjunto consistía en una camisa vaquera, unos pantalones rojos y unos mocasines azules. Estaba abrochándome el pantalón cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón. Bella estaba allí. Me miró. La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Desde mi posición escuché una risa muy alta que rayaba la histeria. Bella, como no.

―¿Bella? ―La llamé. Me miró y me fijé que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Vestía una camiseta blanca ¾ con algunos detalles en diferentes colores, con unos pantalones cortos, medias y unos botines―. Estás muy guapa ―Le susurré en el oído, porque se había dado la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

―Podría decir lo mismo, pero… ―Y volvió a reír.

―¿He hecho… algo… para que te rías? ―Le preguntó un tanto confundido.

―¡Claro que no! Es solo que… no te esperaba ver así ―Suspiró y se dio la vuelta―. Venía porque Alice me dijo que te buscase. Se está impacientado.

―Típico de Alice ―Rodé los ojos y retrocedí sobre mis pasos para ponerme la camisa y los zapatos.

El pelo lo llevaba aún mojado, pero era igual de inútil intentarlo peinar tanto el mojado como en seco. Era algo _natural_ en mí.

Bajamos juntos y ahí ya estaba Alice preparada con un vestido rosa cotidiano y mi hermano con una camisa de cuadros azules.

Mientras que íbamos de camino al centro comercial, Emmett nos dijo que Jasper y Rosalie no podían ir porque su madre quería pasar la tarde con ellos. Charlamos sobre cosas banales y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al gran edificio idolatrado por mi hermana.

…

Después de varias horas dando tumbos de una tienda hacia otra, Bella decidió que quería tomarse un descanso.

Era muy comprensible, pues no había parado desde que había llegado. Por muy raro que pareciese, le había dejado a Alice que le comprara todo lo que ella quisiera siempre y cuando no fuera muy caro. Sin embargo, cuando fuimos a la tienda de bebés, fui yo quien pagó la mayoría de las cosas; tampoco dijo nada, aunque pude ver reflejado que sentía un poco de vergüenza o algo semejante al nosotros comprarle la ropa. El caso es que no refunfuñó y puso todo el entusiasmo que hacía feliz a Alice; y lo mejor era que no era para nada fingido.

Aprovechando la tirada, Alice compró también algunas cosas para mí, para Emmett y para los hermanos Hale; y Emmett y yo fuimos a la tienda de videojuegos para que se comprase algunos juegos mientras que las chicas iban a la tienda _top secret_ de mi hermana. No era para nada secreta: era la tienda de ropa interior. Emmett y yo habíamos salido escopetados, no porque nos incomodase o algo así, si no porque no quería _incomodar_ a Bella. Seguro que se habría sonrojado.

Paramos y fuimos al McDonald's, porque a mi novia se le había antojado un McFlurry de oreo con chocolate blanco. Una vez con su helado en la mano, sostuve su otra mano en la mía y nos dirigimos al coche. Me encantaba darle todos sus caprichos, era bastante satisfactorio.

En el camino hacia casa, Charlie llamó a Bella.

―Hola, papá ―Saludó―. ¿Qué pasa? Sí, estoy con Edward, Alice y Emmett. Mmm, no sé si querrán, les tengo que preguntar. Además de Esme y Carlisle… Ah, bueno, entonces mejor. Sí, ahora te llamo. Te quiero.

Aparté un segundo los ojos de la carretera para preguntarle sutilmente el motivo de la llamada de su padre, pero el duende cotilla y entrometido que tengo por hermana me quitó las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

―¿Qué quería tu padre, Bella?

―Era para decirme que Renée quiere que cenéis esta noche en casa ―Sonrió dulcemente―. ¿Podéis, verdad? Bueno, si no podéis, se hará otro día; no pasa nada ―Aunque quiso mostrar la misma alegría que la embargaba cuando nos lo contó, no lo pudo lograr. Ay, mi Bella, se hace suposiciones antes de tiempo. Me encantaba.

―No saques conclusiones antes de escuchar nada ―Dijo Emmett.

―Cierto ―Apuntó ahora mi hermana.

―Los Cullen siempre podrán quedar contigo. Da igual la hora, el lugar y en las condiciones que sea ―Puntualicé, aparcando el coche.

―Porque eres muy importante para nosotros.

―Sobre todo para Eddie. Pero lo que importa es que te queremos mucho.

Y esa fue la chispa que encendió el fuego (el llanto, más bien): se puso a llorar a moco tendido. Emmett se quedó atontado y se apresuró a salir del Volvo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas que lloran ―Rosalie es fuerte como una piedra y pocas veces se la ve llorando; y Alice y mamá eran igual―; Alice sonrió con su típica alegría y salió discretamente del coche. Nos quedamos solos.

La abracé para reconfortarla y sus lágrimas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Me apretó más contra sí y hundió su cara en mi pecho. Sorbió por la nariz a la vez que me separaba un poco para abrir la guantera del coche y sacar un rollo de papel que siempre llevaba ahí. Se separó completamente de mí y le limpié delicadamente las gotas saladas.

―¿Eso es verdad? ¿Lo que me habéis dicho?

―Claro que sí. Para ti siempre, _siempre_ ―Hice hincapié en esa palabra― estaremos disponibles, a cualquier hora de cualquier día, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió. Dejé un beso en su frente y después abrí mi puerta para salir y ayudarla. Cuando entramos en la casa, mi madre subía las escaleras ―seguramente para arreglarse―, Emmett había desaparecido y Alice estaba en el salón con el móvil en la oreja.

―Ya he llamado a papá ―Sonrió―. Ven a mi cuarto, Bella.

Pero Bella no estaba muy cooperativa. Soltó mi mano solo para pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y abrazarse a mí con fuerza. Alice me miró con sus ojitos de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia para que obligase a Bella a subir con ella a su cuarto. Sin embargo, mi novia me conmovía más que la expresión de Alice y para que lo viera, levanté mis manos en señal de rendición. Mi hermana refunfuñó y se fue hacia las escaleras.

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la llevé hasta el sillón. Se recostó sobre mí mientras yo jugueteaba con un mechón de su suave cabello. Bella estaba muy cariñosa ese día; no es que me queje, pero usualmente es tan… mimosa. Suele ser más a su bola, independiente. Pero eso me gustaba, que se apegara a mí. Aunque por otra parte, pensé que sería por la vergüenza. Ella es muy tímida y estaría cogiendo las confianzas. La verdad es que no lo sé. Este ataque de amor podía ser por muchas cosas. Dejé de pensar y disfruté el momento.

Emmett chilló y berreó como un niño chico para que le dejáramos conducir. Mi madre no tuvo más remedio que decirle que sí, porque si íbamos en cualquier otro coche se tiraría toda la maldita noche echándonoslo en cara. Por lo que nos fuimos en el Jeep.

―¡Hola! ―Saludó Renée frente a la puerta principal de la casa de los Swan―. Pasad, pasad. ¿Qué tal estáis?

―Muy bien, Renée ―Le contestó mi madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Bella, cariño, apenas te vemos por casa ―Rio su madre dándole un abrazo.

―Sí, bueno. Los Cullen me tienen entretenida ―Mi novia sonrió.

―Eso está bien, me alegro mucho por ti. ―Le contestó su madre con orgullo. Nos saludó a mí y a mis hermanos y nos hizo pasar al salón.

Nos sentamos todos en los sillones y en las sillas mientras que Renée terminaba de poner la mesa. Charlie se había retrasado en la comisaría, pero no tardaría en llegar. Igual que mi padre.

―Tengo que deciros una cosa ―Dijo Bella susurrando.

―¿El qué, el qué? ―Preguntó la cotilla de mi hermana.

―Mi madre es una horrible, pésima, desastrosa cocinera. No os prometo que nada de lo que ponga en la mesa sea comestible ―Y puso una mueca de asco. Reímos juntos y Esme se excusó para echar un vistazo. Si alguien era buena crítica sobre la comida, esa era mi madre.

Estuvimos charlando hasta que la puerta se abrió y escuchamos unas risas. Después, mi padre y Charlie entraron por la puerta del salón. Nos saludaron y preguntaron dónde estaban nuestras respectivas madres. Se quedaron a hablar con nosotros; luego nos sentamos en la mesa.

―¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Edward? ―Preguntó Renée. Pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna, mi padre se me adelantó.

―Lo han expulsado del instituto ―Bajé la cabeza y fijé la mirada en el plato de comida.

Pude escuchar el sonido de expresión que hacía Renée y cómo Charlie se daba ligeros golpes en el pecho, como intentando que la comida bajase más rápido.

―Y eso… ¿por qué sucedió? ―Preguntó Charlie, y pude notar cómo sus ojos se clavaban en mí.

―Defendió a Bella ―Dijo Alice. Mi pequeña hermana era muy intuitiva y normalmente sabía mis sentimientos; habría notado mi inseguridad.

Un silencio incómodo se dio paso tras esa breve conversación.

Charlie carraspeó y frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué… le hicieron algo a Bella?

―Un chico me dijo unas cosas desagradables y Edward salió en mi defensa. Eso es todo, papá ―Intercedió Bella y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar cualquier otra pregunta complicada de responder, añadió―: ¿Has ido a la casa, Edward?

―¡Es verdad! ―Comentó Alice a la vez que Renée―. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ―Preguntó Alice.

―¿Está en muy mal estado? Lo sentimos, hace muchísimo tiempo que no pisamos esa casa ―Se lamentó la madre de Bella.

Y así nos enzarzamos en una amena charla, en la que todos participaron y aportaron cosas bastante ingeniosas (Alice), creativas (Renée), infantiles (Emmett), prácticas (Carlisle), dulces (Bella), decorativas (Esme) y curiosas (Charlie). Estaban muy contentos y compartimos muchas risas. Mi madre, por su parte, empezó a contar anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, para mi desgracia, y Renée hizo lo propio con Bella, haciendo que su inseparable sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

No me separé de Bella en toda la noche.

Fue una noche memorable.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo? :) Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Me ha gustado, no sé por qué :3

El caso es que os tengo que comentar una cosa... **Creo que haré secuela**. Es decir, no soy muy fan de ellas, pero creo que lo que quiero hacer con el final de esta historia pues... como que tendría que hacerla. Pero no sé si hacerla, porque si vosotras no me vais a seguir leyendo sería alargar más y más y más la historia, entonces quiero vuestra opinión :)

No tengo mucho más que decir, solo que creo que el final se acerca *redoble de tambores* jajaja solo quiero saber si os gustaría que hiciera la secuela o no (aunque ya estoy casi al 100% segura de lo que voy a hacer)

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritas, alertas, etc. Lo aprecio mucho :')

No sé cuando actualizaré, pues ya tengo dos exámenes (Química y Geología, vaya coñazo)

Me despido,

Sandy.

**Twitter:** SandyPattz

**Tumblr: **sandypattz . tumblr. com

_let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun!_


End file.
